Ammy's World
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: Sequel to 'Anomalous Ammy'.Eric has a surprise and a request for Sookie.Ammy has a new boyfriend,but that doesn't stop Felicity from trying to get her to go with Isaac.Some moments are happy,some sad,some awkward and some are just plain funny. Please R&R
1. Life As We Know It

**AN: I don't know if these people have come on to read the sequel but, hank you to ljhjelm49, vilannh, sluggysmom, erin1705, desireecarbenell, ashmo200 and AudraLeeony for reviewing the last chapter of 'Anomalous Ammy' xx **

**Oh, by the way, I don't know if I'm going to keep the title of this story. It may change, depending on whether I can come up with something better xx**

**ALL RIGHST GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one

**Sookie's POV**

"Zach, stop teasing your sister and give her back her teddy" I scold Zachary; Annika sticks her tongue out at him as he gives her back her teddy bear. The reason why Annika is so protective over her teddy is because she has had it since the day she was born, that teddy means a great deal to her. The last nine years or so have been amazing, I have been able to watch mine and Eric's children grow up and adapt themselves to the world around them. Zach and Annika are two healthy children who have everything they could possibly need, including priceless things such as a mother's and father's love and the love of their sister, Ammy. Speaking of which.

"Ammy!" I shout up the stairs as I usher Zachery and Annika into the kitchen for their breakfast. They're going to be late to school at this rate.

"What are you wearing?" I demand as I take in Ammy's clothes. She's dressed in black denim shorts, a crop top that goes over a red strap top and to finish it off she has on some trainers with a black hooded leather jacket thrown over her arm.

"Clothes, mom" she retorts sarcastically as she walks passed me.

"That's not what I mean; I mean _why _aren't you wearing your school uniform?" I query as I follow her into the kitchen where she snatches a freshly made slice of toast. She turns to look at me, her long brown locks flying over her shoulders as her bright blue eyes meet mine. Those eyes remind me so much of Eric, God I miss him. I can't wait for him to get back tonight.

"It's a non-uniform day because I'm off on that school trip to the local university" my 16 year old daughter reminds me.

Well, she isn't my biological daughter; but I still treat her like she is. She will always be my daughter, even if we aren't technically related.

"That's today?" I ask as I place the twins' breakfast down on the table. They refuse to eat anything other than pancakes in the morning, along with black current juice. Their vampire genes demand that they drink something red every day. But not blood, they don't like blood. We tried them with blood when they were younger, but they didn't take to it. We only tried them because Ludwig said to; it was only because they were being a little ratty so she assumed they wanted blood. Turns out they just weren't getting enough sleep. They're just human children with extra abilities is how I see it.

"Yeah, I'll be back late tonight" she calls out as she walks out the house. She spends far too much time with Pam; it's a good thing the twins prefer to hang around with Sam more than Pam. They have a much better influence, but to be fair Ammy does like hanging around with Sam and Alcide. But since she turned 13, Pam has been her new best friend. Pam has taken to all of mine and Eric's children perfectly, she definitely likes the big sister role she has taken up.

"Mom, dad will be home tonight won't he?" Annika confirms as she gets her hopes up. When they turned seven Eric started to run Arkansas so he has to spend a lot of time over there. But he does try his hardest to come and see us as often as possible; he usually come to see us at the weekends but he's managed to get someone to be his regent over there so that he can come spend an entire week with us. As for his sheriff duties, well, Pam is the new sheriff for now; but Eric does still take over from her when he comes over. I personally think he's over-working himself.

Over the phone he said that he had a surprise for all of us, and he also said that he had something he wanted to talk to me about. But all that little phone call did is excite me more for his visit; I can't wait to see him again. I haven't seen him in over a week; true love does that to you. It makes you miss your other half like crazy, even if they are only gone for like an hour; or a week in this instance.

"Yeah, sweetie, dad will be back tonight" I tell them happily as they finish up their breakfasts. They already know what vampires are and that Eric is one. They're intelligent children, not to mention that they're very protective over each other.

As they head upstairs to get changed into their school uniforms I start to think about where Ammy could possibly be going tonight that will make her late home. Maybe she's off to a friend's house, but personally I think she has a boyfriend. But as to who her boyfriend is I don't know. She has become very close to Alec through the years, but she has also become really good friends with that Isaac boy. I can't help but worry about her. I know that Felicity is still after Ammy mating with him so that they can see whether they can keep the Angel mating within just the Angels. They want to exclude everyone else in their mating rituals, so they're trying to change Angel nature by making Angels have a child with another Angel without that child dying. And I think they have been very successful lately.

While I wait for the twins to come down stairs I look at our newest family photo that we had taken the last time Eric was back. Just looking at the photo you can instantly tell the twins are Eric's children, they look so much like him and they both have blonde hair and blue eyes just like me and Eric. You could also clearly see that Ammy is Eric's child, despite her having brown hair whereas the rest of us our blonde. I wonder if Ammy ever feels left out, or the odd one out in this family. I hope she doesn't, but if she does then we need to deal with that instantly. I don't want her to feel like that; I spent all of my childhood feeling like the odd one out because of my telepathy. I refuse to let Ammy go down that same path.

"Mom, why was Ammy in such a rush?" Zach probes as he comes down stairs.

"She doesn't want to be late for her school trip, honey" I assure him with a smile just as Annika comes over to me with a hairbrush and bobbles. She loves having her hair braided, but she struggles to do her own hair. I don't blame her; I always struggled with braiding my own hair as well. Just then a thought pops into mind. Maybe we can have a little family party to celebrate Eric coming back home for a week, he'll appreciate the thought; I'm sure of it.

**Ammy's POV**

"Hey" I smile when I spot Alec in the corridor of the university, it's break time so the teachers have let us wander about for a little bit. Obviously I'm still in school, but Alec is in University seeing as he is two and a half years older than me. I wasn't lying when I said I had a school trip here, mom even had a letter about it so there is proof.

"Hey" he greets straight back as he pulls me into a hug, his lips gently touching mine. We have been going out for about four months, but we haven't told anyone yet. I know that if I told dad he would go berserk, whereas mom would try to take another approach and give me _the _talk. You know the one about sex and relationships.

"You look beautiful" he compliments with a smile as he takes in my outfit; I take that chance to take in his form. He's 6ft2, a good 6 inches taller than me seeing as I'm only 5ft8 just like my biological mom was, and he has shaggy blonde hair (it has gotten lighter over the years so he's much blonder than he was when I first met him) and he has beautiful blue eyes. He doesn't have any of this beard and moustache stuff that most men his age do, he's clean shave so he has such a smooth face to touch. He's dressed in black jeans that hug his ass perfectly and he has on a Foo Fighters shirt that I bought him for his eighteenth birthday.

"Are you wearing your necklace?" I inquire as he takes my hand and we start to walk out of the university so we can walk around outside for a little bit.

"To be honest, I've worn that necklace every day since I gave you yours for your seventh birthday" he informs me with a grin as he pulls his out to show me as proof. I pull mine out as well, both of us sharing goofy grins as we stop on the middle of the field. Alec pulls me into his arms as his lips descend onto mine. While I'm kissing Alec I relish in the fact that I can block his thoughts so easily. But even when my walls do fail and I do hear him, he only thinks kind thoughts about me.

He doesn't think about my breasts, or about bedding me. He just thinks about how he feels about me, where he wants us to be in the future. From what I've heard he wants us to get married one day, he wants me to have his children and he wants us to be a family. I know most of you probably think that he's thinking illogically, what with us only being together for four months, but you've got to remember that we have been best friends for over nine years. Almost ten. And to be honest I want all the same things for us, maybe I should tell dad about us tonight when he gets back. I'm better off telling him sooner rather than later, don't want him finding out through someone else now, do I? That would only make matters worse.

**AN: So, what do you all think to the first chapter of the sequel? Also, if you have any better ideas than 'Teenage Years' for this story don't feel afraid of telling me. I would love to hear what names you come can up with for this story xx Unless you all like the name it already has xx**

**Oh, I know this is random but I really love this jacket; so here's the link to the leather jacket mentioned towards the beginning of the story:**

**http:/cdnimg(dot)visualizeus(dot)com/thumbs/08/eb/fashion,female,jacket,leather-_h(dot)jpg **


	2. Typical Teenagers

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, sluggysmom, Bassprincess, vilannh, AudraLeeony, AlphaSprout and Amy happyface for reviewing xx**

**I know that some of you are upset that you haven't been able to see the last few years that have gone by, but there will be snippets spread out throughout the story. But the first few chapters are going to be mainly dedicated to starting up the story xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter two

**Eric's POV**

Finally, I can finally return home to my family. I spent yesterday night shopping for gifts for each of them, but there is one main present that I have spent a fortune on. But money means nothing to me, especially not when it comes to Sookie. Not to mention that I have _plenty _to throw around, considering how I have been living for over a 1000 years. This particular present is going to be one that I will present to Sookie on a romantic evening away from the children. I'm sure Ammy won't mind babysitting for us; she is great with the children. I still do not understand why Sookie refused to move to Arkansas with me, the only thing she used as a reason was that she had friends and family in Louisiana and she didn't want to move away from them.

When I tried to tell her she would make new friends, she threw the whole 'Ammy will struggle to make new friends, what with her nature' in my face. Ammy was currently 13 when we had this discussion, but even though I tried to tell Sookie that Ammy could and would make new friends; she still refused. She told me that I knew as well as she did that Ammy struggled to make friends when she was younger and still struggles now. But I do not believe that for a second, my Angel is a great socialiser; just like her father. But none of that matters now, for I have a huge surprise for my family. One that they will all enjoy and hopefully be thankful for. It will definitely allow me more time with my family. With my children and with my bonded.

"Master, how was your flight?" Pam inquires as I walk towards my precious Corvette, the one that I had shipped over here two days prior to my arrival.

"Absolutely terrible, there were far too many crying children on that plane, and the fact that their parents were only children themselves didn't make matters any better. They must be terrible mothers and fathers. Teenagers as parents just _isn't _right" I grumble as I climb into the driver's side of my car, Pam hopping into the passenger's side.

"Why _adults _would want children is beyond me; let alone why _teenagers _want children. But, I guess that is just what Arkansas is like" Pam sighs as I rev up my baby.

"Adults want children because they feel the need to have a family. As for me and Sookie, well, we wanted children because children are something that you have when you are in love" I inform her as I pull onto the main road that will lead me straight to my home where my family will be sat waiting for me. After I have dropped Pam off at her own house, I head off towards my own; but on my way there I spot a sight I definitely wasn't expecting. My eldest daughter, Ammy, leant up against a wall with some man kissing her. I slam my foot on my brakes before jumping out of the car, using my vampire speed to head towards the male who I pin up against the wall next to Ammy.

"Dad; dad! What are you doing? Let him go!" Ammy shouts as she tries to push me off of the man before me. At some point through my red hazed rage I realise that the man before me is a Were, and that it is that Alec boy. I knew he was not to be trusted with my daughter!

"You touch my daughter ever again, and I will rip your throat out" I threaten him before releasing him and grabbing Ammy by her arm. I pull her over to her car where I throw her onto the passenger side seat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she screams at me as she goes to hit me, I catch her wrist in mid-air before scowling at her.

"You dare try to attack me again and I will show you punishment. And it won't be any of this ridiculous grounding stuff that your mother uses!" I roar at her as I bomb my car down the road at full speed. I cannot believe my daughter! She is no child of mine if she insists on dating some _Were_. That is degrading to my position amongst Vampires; to have my child dating a Were will put my position in danger. Vampires won't take me seriously if she were to carry on seeing him. Vampires and Weres are natural born enemies, we detest each other.

"I hate you. How could you do that to me?" she screams at me as I pull the car to a stop in front of our home. She swings my door open before charging out of the car, slamming the door behind her. And just for good measure she actually dares to _kick _my car before running into the house.

She even had the whole crying façade going on. Typically teenager. With a grunt and a slam of my hands on my steering wheel I climb out of the car where I inspect the damage she has caused to my car; she has left a dint there. She will be paying for it to be fixed. I supress a string of swear words as I storm into the house where I find Sookie sat on the sofa with a worried look on her face. I could feel through the bond that she is a bundle of emotions. No one emotion sticking for too long.

"Sookie" I call out to her as I walk towards her. In an instant she is off the sofa and straight into my arms where she holds me for dear life. I wrap my arms around her as I kiss the top of her head.

"I've missed you, Lover" I whisper into her ear before grazing my lips with hers.

"I've missed you, too" she admits with a small smile as a few tears leak out of her eyes.

"Oh, Sookie, what is wrong?" I query as I pull her back into my arms. I cannot stand to see my Lover so upset.

"Eric, Ammy is upstairs crying her eyes out! The twins saw her and are up there trying to comfort her; she wouldn't let me get a word in edge ways. The only thing she said before running upstairs is 'I hate dad'. Do you know how horrible that is for me to hear? I don't like seeing her so upset. What did you do to make her so upset?" Sookie demands as she pulls away from me to look into my eyes. This is my first time back here in over a week and this is how I get greeted. Trust my teenage daughter to screw up the perfect reunion.

I groan as I guide Sookie over to the couch, if I am going to tell her we might as well be sat down and comfortable.

"I was on my way home when I spotted her leant up against a wall with that Alec boy kissing her. It is disgraceful to have her doing such a thing with a _Were, _a _Were _of all creatures" I shake my head, I may be overreacting a tad, but she is my daughter therefore my protective side is only increased.

"Eric, they were just _kissing._ It wasn't like he was having sex with her against the wall in the open! Wait, before I go completely berserk, would you like to tell me what your course of action was?"

"I jumped out of the car and pinned the Were against the wall. I told him if he ever touched Ammy again I would rip his throat out and then I dragged Ammy back to the car. We had a brief shouting match on the way home then when I parked up she screamed at me that she hated me before denting my car by kicking it" I relay the events to her, and let's just say she didn't look pleased _at all_.

"Eric, you completely overreacted! What do you think you were doing _attacking _him and then _grabbing _your daughter? You could have injured her. In fact, with your grip, you probably _did _hurt her!" Sookie shouts at me as she jumps up and storms towards the stairs.

"Sookie, where are you going?" I demand as I jump up and zoom over to her where I block her path.

"To check on her!" Sookie tells me as if it was just that obvious.

"Sookie, please let me go and check on her. I am the one who has upset her; I am the one who needs to make amends. I can see now that I have used the wrong tactics to go about this with. But I stand by what I said, I refuse to allow her to carry on seeing that Were" and with that I turn around and walk up the stairs and head towards Ammy's room where I ask the twins to go wait downstairs with mom. They both give me a quick hug before taking off downstairs.

"Ammy, we need to talk" I announce as I walk into her bedroom.

**AN: I will admit that this isn't how I actually imagined Eric would return home, but I wrote what came natural; so this is his new greeting home. But all will get better! xx**


	3. Surprise

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49. Asia125, sluggysmom, AlphaSprout, AudraLeeony, bassprincess and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**Also, thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHST GO TO CHARLAIN HARRIS!**

Chapter three

**Eric's POV**

"Talk about what exactly? Maybe about how you're a complete asshole who can't stand to see anyone else happy?" she retorts sarcastically.

"Ammy, Angel, what has happened to us? We used to be so close" I sigh as I reminisce about our past together. As father and daughter, from the first time we met all the way up to when our relationship hit a bit of a rocky patch. With a small shake of my head I sit down on the bed next to Ammy, who is sat up with her back against the head board with her phone resting in her lap.

"Notice the key words in that sentence; _used to be_" she recites back to me, she looks almost upset at that. It would seem she wants us to reconcile as well. When did we go from being so close to being so far apart?

I remember back to when she used to run to greet me when I walked through the door; now she won't even look at me barley. Are all teenagers like this? Do all teens resent their fathers?

"You know, after thinking about it, you've said _Ammy, we need to talk _quite a lot in my life" she points out with a small smile.

"Hmm, so I have" I think aloud thoughtfully.

"Dad, why are so opposed to me being with Alec? You were fine with us being friends, so why not boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ammy inquires as her gaze meets mine, she truly looked stumped over this.

"He's a Were"

"You know that's not the problem, dad. You know he's sweet and kind to me; he's a good guy. What you don't like is the fact that I'm dating him. You don't want your little girl to grow up so soon" my daughter definitely takes after me in the intelligence department. She knows me too well, or maybe she just knows what fathers are like in general.

"Ammy, you are my daughter and the thought of you being intimate with someone, at your age, is something that would anger any father" I point out making her roll her eyes at me.

"It's not like we're having sex" she grumbles as her phone lights up with a text message.

"Do you really like this Were?" I probe, knowing the answer to that already.

"Alec, and yes. I really do like him; he's good for me. He treats me right" she admits with a small smile as she reads her text. Girls and their phones.

"If you insist on being with him, you will have to have a small talk with your mother. You may not enjoy it, but that is my terms. You have a talk with your mother, and we get to talk to Alec; then and only then will I allow you to _date _him" I try to bargain, earning me a glare from her.

"You drive a hard bargain father, I'm happy to go along with it if you get rid of the talk. We learn about sex in school, anyway, Alec wouldn't push me into anything; the ball is in my court" she tells me confidently.

"You may already know about sex, but I would still feel better if your mother talk to you about it. As for Alec, well, he may not be pressuring you now, but he will eventually. He's 18, therefore has probably slept with loads of women, he's going to want you in his bed eventually" I remind her as I stand up, ready to make my leave. It is late at night and the twins need putting in bed. They have school tomorrow after all.

"Okay" I hear Ammy agree just as I close the door, a huge smile making its way onto my face. She is lucky I am being reasonable. I could just have easily locked her up in her room and told her she could never see Alec ever again. But if I am to restore our father/daughter relationship to rights, I need to make some exceptions. But I will be keeping a _very _close eye on Alec; if he breaks her heart at any point, I will break him. And that is a promise.

"Daddy!" Annika shouts as she spots me descending the stairs. She runs over to me as I reach the bottom step where I give her a big hug. This reminds me back to when Ammy was a child.

"Princess, how are you today?" I inquire as I guide her back into the living room where Sookie and Zach are sat watching a film; one that I don't recognise. It must be one of Sookie's.

"Zachary, I think it's time for bed" I note to him as I walk into the room.

"But we haven't gotten to talk to you yet!" he protests at the same time Annika does.

"They do have a point, Eric. They've been so excited to see you, but you've been a little pre-occupied with Ammy" Sookie points out as Annika sit on the other side of her. She is right; I haven't had the chance to talk to my children.

"I'm sorry; it's very difficult to spreads out your attention equally between three children. Especially when one of them is a troublesome teenager" I joke as I pick up Annika so that I can sit down next to Sookie, Annika sat next to me.

"Ammy isn't troublesome, she's well behaved and she even volunteers at that centre just round the corner" Sookie instantly defends her, just then Ammy runs down the stairs as she's throwing on her jacket.

"Ammy, where are you going?" Zach demands as he jumps up and runs to the door, blocking her way. Ah, it would seem that my son is using his extra abilities to his advantage. The good thing to being a vampire's child is that you are a day walker, you don't have to drink blood but you still gain most of the vampire abilities. Some are stronger than others, and for Zach speed is his stronger one. Annika excels in glamouring, something that only vampires should be able to do; but my child has developed the skill well for a day walker.

"Out, I'll be back in an hour or so. I promise" she guarantees him, but he makes no attempt to move out of the way. Now that is my son.

"Ammy" he warns her, making me grin as I get up and walk over to the two; I cross my arms over my chest as I raise an eyebrow at her in clear demand of an explanation.

"I'm just going out" all I do is motion towards the main room.

"You aren't going anywhere, anyway, I have an announcement to make" I inform her as I guide her and Zach back into the main room. I get everyone to sit down before standing in the middle of the room; the television is now turned off so that I have everyone's attentions.

"I have some big news that I think you will all enjoy" I begin.

"I am giving Arkansas to someone else, for a price of course. But now that I will no longer be king, I can retake up my position as sheriff, which I have already discussed with Pam, which means I will be able to spend more time with my family. I am coming back home – permanently" I announce, Sookie practically breaks down in tears as she gets up and flings herself in my arms. I hold her for everything I am worth, just relishing in the feel of her in my arms. I have missed being able to hold her as and when I want to. But that will no longer be a problem; I am coming home; back to Sookie and back to my children. Everyone's faces are stained with smiles as they each watch mine and Sookie's embrace.

"Also, I was hoping that you would be able to watch the twins for us, Ammy. I want to take Sookie out on a romantic evening; I have a surprise for her"

"Yeah, I would love to look after them. We'll have a lot of fun, wont we guys?" Ammy grins at the twins, making them both nod.

"You can even have Alec around if you would like" Sookie tells her, I scowl at the thought. I really don't want Alec with my daughter in my home. What will they get up to when my youngest children get put to bed? I really do not wish to know. I guess Sookie will have to have that conversation it her tomorrow before I take her out.


	4. The Talk

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, vilannh, Asia125, ljhjelm49, sluggysmom and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter four

**Eric's POV**

"You're doing the right thing, Eric, letting her have Alec round. But I will admit that I'm not too thrilled about having to have this talk with her. I'm sure I had the same talk with her last year" Sookie points out as we sit down on the couch, waiting for Ammy to come join us.

"And that is why I am here as well. I will take part in this chat; I just want my daughter to be safe. Although I would prefer to put her off of sex for as long as possible; the amount of teen moms I have seen in Arkansas is ridiculous! I do not wish for Ammy to be a teen mom, she would never cope. She can barely look after herself, let alone a baby" I grumble, just as Ammy walks into the room.

"If I'm not capable of looking after myself, then why are you leaving your children in my care, hmm? Am I _capable _enough to look after them?" great, now I've set her off.

"Honey, your father didn't mean that. He was trying to make a point" Sookie tries to assure her, but Ammy still looks as pissed off as ever. Damn it, now I've gave her another reason to hate me.

"Ammy, I'm sorry; I didn't mean for it to sound like tha-" I try to apologise but she cuts me off.

"Whatever, I don't care. Let's just get this over and done with so you can get on with your romantic evening" she insists as she leans back into the chair. I take that chance to observe her clothing; I could feel the frown as it pulled at my face. She's dressed in shorts that come down to mid-thigh and a long sleeved black top. I could see the scars on her legs from where those sick Weres bit her when she was younger. At least I managed to kill that no good Uncle of hers for putting her through that. She was only six years old! And he was probably putting her through that years before I ever turned up in her life.

"Ammy, we just want to make sure that you know about sex. Not just briefly about it, but what having unsafe sex can do and put you through. There is the chance of STD's and getting pregnant. Could you cope with a baby at your age?" Sookie asks her softly.

"If Alec stayed by my side and you two offered support, then yes. Yes, I could cope with a baby" she answers honestly.

"You may think that now, honey, but once you actually have a baby you'll see that you can't cope. Not at your age. You are far too young, you're only sixteen!" Sookie emphasises Ammy's age, just to help get her point across.

"I don't see why we're having this talk. Sex is only for responsible adults, and if you do decide to have sex always use contraception. Whether it is in the form of a condom or pill, or any other type of contraception. Preferably use both the pill and condoms because then you are protected fully from both STD's _and _getting pregnant. Not only that but you should always make sure that the person you have sex with is clean and that they actually have a genuine interest in you. No point in a one night stand, you're better off giving your virginity to someone you love and care for rather than some random stranger you will never see again" Ammy recites to us.

"Hmm, maybe she doesn't need this talk" Sookie mumbles making me nod my head in agreement. It would seem that the school is actually teaching her properly, now that pleases me greatly.

There is a knock at the door, causing Ammy to jump up and run over there where she opens the door to Alec. She flings herself in his arms where he holds her close; he places a soft kiss on her lips before she guides him into the living room. I eye him sceptically; I will be keeping an eye on him. Any sign that he is about to break my daughters heart and I will kill him. Literally.

"Sir, ma'am" he nods his head to both of us. Well, at least he has manners unlike most young men. I will have to give him that.

"Alec, Ammy, we will see you when we get back. And no funny stuff" I warn them as me and Sookie make our way out of the house. Tonight is going to be very special, for I have a very important surprise for my beautiful bonded.

**Ammy's POV**

"Thank God" I sigh as me and Alec cuddle on the sofa. The twins are in bed, after they did their homework of course. I told them to tell me if they needed help. But it seems that maths is both of their strong points. Funny, I've always been rubbish at maths. But with their homework done they're now sat in bed watching a film; I can guarantee that they will be asleep within the next hour or two.

"Was the talk that bad?" he inquires as he strokes up and down my arm soothingly.

"You could say that" I mutter.

"Want to talk about it?" he probes lightly as he switches the TV onto some film that's playing.

"What? You want to talk about sex as well?" I ask as I look at him. His expression telling me everything.

"Dad was right. You do just want sex, he said that you would try to push me into it one day" I shake my head as I remove myself from his arms so that I'm stood in front of him.

"No, it's not like that. I'm not trying to push you into anything; I really like you, Ammy. Heck, I think I'm on the road to falling in love with you. Sex is the least of my worries, but it would be nice for us to talk about it. We don't have to actually _do _anything, just talking. I promise" he tries to reach out to me emotionally. Did he just say he was on the road to falling in love with me? Oh, my, God. Maybe he isn't after sex, maybe he really does just want to talk about it. Maybe he just wants to know what I want, maybe he's just thinking about me.

"What do you want to talk about within that topic?" I query as I sit back down in the sofa, this time facing him rather than cuddling to him.

"I just want to know what you want to do. Do you want to wait until you're married, or do you want to start having sex as soon as you're legal? I just want to know, I don't want to hurt you or mislead you" he informs me as he gently pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Um, I never really thought about it. I guess…I guess when the time comes I'll know" I shrug, figuring that that is a pretty logical answer. He nods with a small smile as he pulls me into his arms.

"So, then. Tell me about your day?" he asks hopefully, I laugh as I start to relay the events of the day to him. I wonder if this is what mom and dad do in the evenings when we're all in bed. You know, talk about mindless little things.

I wonder how their evening is going, I know that dad has a pretty big surprise for mom; I walked into the room when he was looking at the item he's bought for her. All I can say is that he is as nervous as a child just starting a brand new school. But he won't let it show, he wants to look all manly for Sookie. I roll my eyes at the thought. Men, I will never know.

**AN: The next chapter will be about Eric and Sookie's date; as well as Eric's little surprise xx**


	5. Best Date Ever

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, ljhjelm49, vilannh, AlphaSprout, AudraLeeony and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter five

**Sookie's POV**

Eric's being all secretive and he's sporting a huge grin as he guides me into the most gorgeous restraunt he's ever taken me to. But underneath that cheeky, all knowing grin; I can see he's nervous. I just wonder _why _he's nervous, what does he have planned that he's so nervous? Maybe he's breaking up with me. _Don't be stupid, Stackhouse. If he was breaking up with you he wouldn't bother taking you to a restraunt, he would have just broken your heart the second he got home. Not to mention he loves you with all his heart._ My mind chastises me. I shouldn't jump to ridiculous conclusions like that; Eric would never break my heart. He loves me too God damn much for that. Not to mention the children, he would hate to break up his own family.

"Lover, are you okay? Your emotions are everywhere" Eric points out as we sit down at the private booth he's reserved for us. I nod my head just as a tear starts to slide down my cheek.

"Oh, Sookie. Whatever is the matter?" he probes lightly as he pulls me into his chest, his arms wrapping around me. I silently cry as he rubs my back soothingly; I have no clue what has gotten into me. I was fine a second ago, I guess it must be the worry I'm holding. I guess I'm just worried that Eric is going to say something that may break my heart and the restraunt is only a prop to help soften the blow. But even though I _know _he would never do anything like that to me, I still think it! What on earth is wrong with me? The most handsome, powerful Viking vampire in this area loves me and I'm questioning his reasons for taking me to dinner? What on earth is wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, I'm just being silly" I smile at him as I gently dab my eyes with the napkin, being careful of my make-up.

"You look beautiful, Sookie. Stop fussing" he insists as he snatches my mirror and the napkin from me. I playfully glare at him making him chuckle before he grazes his lips over mine in a sweet, loving kiss.

"So, Lover, see anything that catches your eye?" oh, boy, yes I certainly do. It's just not on the menu…

"Hmm, I guess the spiced chicken with sweet baby potatoes looks good" I smile at him; making him nod to the waiter who must have arrived at some point. I'm surprise I didn't notice him.

"And you, sir?" the waiter queries Eric with a raised eyebrow.

"O positive, please" he orders.

"Would you like that now, or with your lady's dinner?" he inquires, making me want to groan; but I manage to resist the urge.

"With her dinner, and can you bring a glass of red wine for my Lover as well, please" and with that Eric waves his hand at the waiter, who makes himself scarce. Thank God.

"I could feel you becoming anxious for us to be left alone. Is there something I should know about, Lover?" Eric probes with a smirk.

"I'm sure the bond has already told you" I grin straight back. His light chuckle brightening the mood. While I eat my dinner and he nurses his blood we have some mindless chit chat about everyday things. It feels great to finally be alone with Eric, away from the children. Not that I don't love my children, I do, but sometimes a mother and a father need some alone time. And that's where your teenaged daughter comes in. Best babysitter you could ever get. I hope Ammy has the twins in bed by now, otherwise they're going to be absolutely exhausted tomorrow when it comes to waking up for school.

"Eric, the children have all really missed you, you know? Since you moved to Arkansas, Ammy has been different. She would be sad and would push everyone away, then you would come home and she would brighten up. She has more of a connection with you than anyone else, Eric. She always has done. But what I've noticed over the last couple of months is that her mood has improved, she's been joyful and more open to those around her. And I guess we have Alec to thank for that. Since they got together she's been almost the same way she was before you moved away. But now that you're moving back here, maybe she'll only get better" I inform him with a smile, I feel a bundle of emotions run across the bond. Everything from joy all the way up to guilt. He blames himself for the way Ammy is, even though it isn't his fault.

"Sookie, I promise you that from now on I will _never _leave you guys again. You are all my family, I don't know what I would do without you; I will always be there for you. I won't let any of you down again. I give you my word on this" he promises as he takes my hands in his, his thumbs stroking over the back of my hands as his bright blue orbs stare into mine. He was sending love and sincerity through the bond as well.

"I'm glad to hear that, I've missed you so much in the last two years. I know you visited us on a regular basis, but I still missed you. I missed seeing you in the evenings, I missed waking up to your gorgeous face; I just missed _being_ with you. But now I don't have to miss you anymore" I point out as we meet halfway in a passionate and meaningful kiss.

"Sookie, I have several requests for you tonight, but I just can't seem to decide which one to begin with. They will both affect our lives, and are both equally important" he tells me, my interest spiking.

"Start with the one your heart says you should begin with" I suggest, he nods his head as he takes a deep, unnecessary breath before exhaling it.

"Sookie, I have been in love with you for a long time. I know that when we first met we got off on the wrong foot, but I am glad that we dealt with that. I must admit that I am very grateful to both Compton and Ammy. Yes, I detest Bill, but if it wasn't for him I would not have met you. And if it wasn't for Ammy you wouldn't have seen what a scum bag Bill was and you never would have even have considered me as '_boyfriend_' material" he begins. What is he up to?

"But I am also grateful to you, for it was you who decided to give us a shot. And since that day I have done nothing but think about you; you are permanently on my mind. Not only have you shown me how to love, how to care for someone; you have given me the greatest gift of all. You have given me two perfect children. You have also given me the pleasure of making you my bonded. And you have cared for my daughter, even though you didn't have to. You truly are an amazing woman, Sookie, and I love you for that every single day. So I would be honoured if you would become my beautiful wife" and then he got down on one knee in front of me where he pulls out a box that he opens to show me the ring inside.

The left hand side of the ring is made out of white gold and the left is pure gold, and together they meet at the top where they are holding a big beautiful shining diamond. There are also little diamonds encrusted around the top bit of the ring, right where you would see them if you had the ring on. I was stunned.

"Will you marry me, Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric was almost begging as he watches my facial expression.

"Yes" I whisper before repeating it louder, more certain as I throw myself in Eric's arms where he holds me. He pulls back to place the amazing ring on my finger before our lips connect in the best kiss I have ever experienced, I could hear people clapping around us.

"Wait, Eric, they still don't allow vampire and human marriages yet" I point out sadly.

"Not here they don't, but they do in other places, Sookie. It's just another adventure for us" he murmurs into my ear as we stand up, our arms still around each other.

"Sookie, last month you agreed to be my wife through vampire terms. And this month you have agreed to be my wife in human terms, I want both traditions to take place at the same time. I want the world to see that vampires and humans are not as different from each other as they like to think" he tells me, my excitement only increasing with his every word.

"I would love that, just like I love you" I assure him as I gently kiss his lips again.

"I have one more request, but I think we should do that in a much more private place. We will discuss it tonight when we get back" he tells me before dropping some money on the table to pay for our meals. With that we leave the restraunt with people congratulating us as we go by. Best. Date. Ever.

**AN: I hope that was okay for you all, plus does anyone have any suggestions for countries they would like to see this couple go to so that they can be wed? It can be any country you want :D xx But of course if there are a million and one ideas I will have to decide on my own through a lucky dip, but if there is a repeated suggestion I will use that one :D xx**

**Here's the link to the engagement ring:**

**http:/4(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/-bBCBvVO9idM/TpQg5qsdLhI/AAAAAAAATrk/GqD_QQ2Xfu8/s400/Engagement+Rings+%252829%2529(dot)jpg**


	6. Magical Surprise

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell, erin1705, AlphaSprout, Asia125, AudraLeeony and Vilannh for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter six

**Eric's POV**

She said yes! I have not felt so exhilarated in such a long time, just the thrill of knowing that my Lover has agreed to be my wife, in not only vampire terms, but human as well, is amazing! I have dreamed of this for so long…and now it is happening. I am to be wed to my beautiful bonded; we will be a proper family very soon. Me, My bonded, Ammy, and our precious twins. Now just for my second request, I hope Sookie will agree. I don't think I could live without her. But even if she does not agree now, she may agree later on. She is only 34 after all, and I wasn't turned until I was 38; so I guess we still have many years to be together before she has to decide. But I want her to agree now, I love her deeply and to even think about not having her in my life is upsetting. I take a deep, unnecessary breath as me and Sookie sit across from each other on the bed.

Everyone was in bed, well, at least that is what I assume considering how nobody was sat downstairs and all the lights are off. I didn't really see the point in going to check on them, I will do it after I have made my request to my Lover.

"Sookie, I love you, and I must admit that I can't imagine life without you" I grin sheepishly at her as I take her hands in mine, our eyes locking in an intimate gaze.

"Eric, are you-" I cut her off there.

"Sookie, I would be honoured if you would allow me to turn you into a vampire. I want us to be together for the rest of eternity, but do not feel pressured into this. You do not have to do anythi-" she cuts me off there as her lips crash down on to mine. I wrap my arms around her to hold her closer, her arms wrapping around my neck as her fingers twiddle with the bottom of my hair.

"Is that a yes, Lover?" I confirm with a goofy grin on my face.

"Of course it's a yes! I love you, you daft boy" she smiles before kissing me again. And then she was gone. Quite literally, gone. One second she is sat on my lap as I kiss her, and then poof. She's gone. Okay, well, not technically _poof_ but she still disappeared. I stand up and walk in the direction Sookie shot off in, I find her hunched over the toilet as she throws up. Not a pleasant sight, but I am used to it from when she had morning sickness (as in _early_ in the morning when I was still awake). I quickly look at my watch to see that it is 2am. Hmm. I hold Sookie's hair back as she carries on to throw up the contents of her stomach, I rub her back soothingly to try calm her shaking form as she gets rid of the last little bit of contents in her stomach. My poor, Lover. But then again, I have a feeling I know why she isn't feeling very well.

I had these suspicions a couple of weeks ago when she was sick, I noticed how her stomach was harder than usual and how she slept longer than usual. She has even been quite hormonal over the last week or so.

"Lover, I think you are carrying a little surprise" I murmur into her ear as I pull her hair back some more so I can kiss her cheek, after she's cleaned herself up of course. She puts her toothbrush back down before staring at me confused. She probably won't believe me, what with the fact that I am a vampire and Felicity's magic wore off straight after we conceived our twins. But it seems to have been made possible somehow. And however it was made possible, I'm glad. This is perfect.

"Eric, what do you mean?" Sookie probes as she wraps her arms around my waist, her head resting on my chest as I encircle her in my arms.

"I believe you are pregnant, Lover. I could be wrong, but then again I could be right" I inform her as I pick her up, her facial expression completely shocked as I carry her over to the bed where I place her down. She looks at me then, a slither of surprise working its way onto her face. She believes me now that she thinks about it.

"Am I? _Could _I be carrying a baby?" she questions herself as I gently push her back onto the bed where I lift up her dress and press my ear against her bare stomach. The very faint sound of a heartbeat sounding through my ears. A huge grin forming on my face. Looks like we will have to put off her turning for a few years.

**Ammy's POV**

"Alec, what if you get caught?" I murmur as he holds me. We're laid in my bed, his strong arms holding me as I cuddle into his chest. We haven't done anything; he's just holding me until I go to sleep. Although I didn't technically ask him to, he just decided to.

"Then I will take whatever punishment is given to me. To me there is nothing wrong with me holding my girlfriend in her bed. It's not like we are doing anything illegal now, is it?" he points out making me sigh. I can't believe I'm risking him being here, dad would go ballistic if he found out I have Alec upstairs, in _my _room and in _my _bed. He would see this as more than what it really is.

"I quite like you alive you know" I laugh softly as I rest my head over his chest; his heart beat is like a melody to my ears. His warmth is radiating to me, warming up both me and my soul. And then my phone dinged with a text. With a sigh I reach over Alec, something he really enjoyed, as I grab my phone.

_**Hey, u cumming out wid me fri?**_

God, I hate how Isaac texts in slang. It pisses me off so much.

_**No, busy. Sorry :S**_

And with that I switch off my phone and throw it to the floor. Isaac and I did go out at one point, it was back when I was 14 and he was 17. It was going pretty good to be honest, but then he ruined it. He decided to _cheat_ on me with _my best friend_ when we were all camping together! Did he not think I could see the tent moving or hear their moans and groans? It was as disturbing as anything and I cried my eyes out all night long. The second I walked onto the campsite, after going for a wee, I heard and saw all that. I ran out into the woods crying, luckily I ran into Alec who was on his way to the campsite. He was going to be late there, we did invite him, but after he saw the state I was in; he took me back to his and comforted me. He's always been good to me. I could never forgive Isaac for what he put me through, and the only reason I keep in contact with him is to be civil. What with the fact that I have to see him 2 or 3 times a week because of my meetings and lessons with Felicity.

Not to mention that Felicity demanded I befriend him, despite everything. I don't even know why I accepted him back into my life, maybe it was because I gave him a good beating beforehand. That was probably why; also Alec said he would kill him if he did anything to hurt me again. But I guess I have nothing to worry about anymore seeing as I'm with the man I should have been with a long time ago. Why it took us so long to realise how we felt about each other is beyond me. But I'm glad it happened.

"Was it _him _again?" Alec spits out, his jealous side breaking through again. He still hates the fact that I was with Isaac at some point. But it's not like me and Isaac did anything together. Kissing was about as far as it went. We didn't even talk emotions with each other that often, he just wasn't a relationship kind of guy. He was, _is_, a player.

"Unfortunately. I blew him off. Hey, can I stay at yours Friday?" I probe lightly, praying to God he says yes.

"I would love some company in my lonely old apartment. Especially if said company is my beautiful girlfriend" he is such as charmer. We share one deep kiss before cuddling into each other. I close my eyes and fall to sleep feeling content.


	7. Six Weeks or Three Weeks?

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, AudraLeeony, vilannh, desireecarbenell, B-Rock525 and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seven

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, are you sure about this? I am confident when I tell you that you are indeed pregnant. I can hear the little ones heartbeat" I inform her, Sookie wants to call Ludwig to confirm the pregnancy, but I keep telling her that I can hear the heartbeat. Is that not enough evidence for her?

"Eric, I know _you_ can hear the heartbeat. But I can't hear it; all I have for proof of this baby is the symptoms of pregnancy. I just want something _I _can use as evidence that I am indeed carrying our child and that your hearing isn't just screwing up" she points out as she begins to dish up the lovely Swedish cuisine she has made. I know I do not eat human food, but the smell does take me back to my homeland and it is one smell I have always enjoyed.

Sookie agreed that once a week, on a Friday, we would have some form of Swedish food to help the children embrace their Swedish heritage. Although only Ammy can speak the language fluently, but the twins are picking it up pretty well. Give them a few more years and they will be able to speak the language with no problems. They would have learned it sooner, but what with us living here in Louisiana our main concern was getting them to learn English first. I know I could have just spoken Swedish to them and Sookie English to them, that way they would have known both languages. But I always thought that would confuse them, especially when mommy and daddy talk to each other in the same language. So we agreed they would learn Swedish later on, to which they began learning it when they were 7.

I start to warm up my blood as Sookie prepares the potatoes ready to be dished up with the rest of the dinner.

"I will go buy a pregnancy test then" I tell her, figuring that we should keep this pregnancy between ourselves until we feel it safe to tell people. First of all we need to figure out how this happened, not that we are not grateful. We are, but we are also curious as to how this pregnancy came about.

"Fine" she huffs before calling the children downstairs for dinner. They are all doing their homework, even Ammy surprisingly.

"Lover, don't be like that" I try to talk to her but she just completely blanks me as she carries the Varmrökt lax filled plates into the dining room.

Varmrökt lax is like salmon candy, really. The dish has a slow-smoked over Alderwood, the skin turns a glorious golden colour with moist and perfectly pink meat below. It is also served cold with a little romsås (crème fraiche-based caviar sauce) and it is usually served with boiled potatoes. Let's just say that dinner is late tonight because I helped my Lover make it, seeing as I am an expert when it comes to Swedish foods, even modern Swedish foods like this. I sigh as I grab my heated blood and make my way into the dining room after Sookie as she carries the last two plates into the dining room. It would seem that those blasted pregnancy hormones are making an appearance. I just hope the children do not click on to the swift change of moods. They would figure this out easily, well, should I say that _Ammy_ would figure this out easily. The twins would not understand fully.

"Ammy, thank you for babysitting yesterday. You did a wonderful job" I smile at my daughter as I pass her $40 for payment. She tries to protest but I wave her off. She deserves it, she didn't have to look after her brother and sister, but she did and for that I am very grateful.

"Tuck in" Sookie insists as she cuts up her salmon, the children follow soon after. I start to nurse my blood as I watch my family talk and laugh. And then an unusual scent reaches my sinuses. My nostrils flare when the horrendous smell registers in my mind.

"Angel, have you been with Alec today?" it was more of an accusation than a question but the guilty look on her face said it all.

"Just this morning, he's been busy all day. I thought I had gotten rid of the smell when I was in the shower" she admits as she plays with her food.

I notice then that she is wearing a pale yellow sundress, one that compliments her skin tone perfectly, and she has done her hair to fall over her shoulders in soft waves. She's even painted her nails, but luckily she is not wearing too much make-up. Just her usual thin layer of mascara and some lip gloss. When she catches me observing her I raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"I'm staying at a friend's house" she explains, but my suspicions only rise further.

"Would said friend be Alec?" I probe, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Eric, give her a break! It's not like they're doing anything, she's already told me that when they do she'll come to me so I can take her to the Doctor's for some pills. Just leave her alone" Sookie explodes, surprising everyone at the table.

"Sookie, please may I talk to you in private?" my Lover's mood swings seem to be much worser today than they were through her other pregnancy. In fact, her hormones have been everywhere in the last few weeks. This leads me on to wonder how far along she is. When Sookie's stood up I offer her my hand which she accepts as I guide her into the kitchen where I pull her into my arms. Her arms wrap around my waist as her head lies on my chest, a sigh leaving both of our mouths.

"Eric, can you go buy me that test please? I think I know that I am, I can feel it, but I just want to be able to see it. In fact, get one of those clear blue tests, they tell us how far along I am as well" she tells me as Ammy comes into the kitchen carrying her half eaten plate of food.

"I need to go, if you need me just phone me" she smiles before taking off out of the room. I then hear the door shutting behind her as she leaves the house.

"I will be back soon, Lover" I assure Sookie before kissing her softy on the lips. She gives me one last lingering kiss before I take off out the house and towards the chemists.

**Sookie's POV**

"But, mom, we're not tired" Annika tries to persuade me, but the yawn that broke through her speech told me all I needed to know.

"Honey, it's bed time. I'll send daddy up to come and see you two when he gets home" I tell them before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. With that I make my way out of the room, looking into the empty room that Eric and I are planning on getting decorated for Zach so that he doesn't have to share with Annika for much longer. He deserves his own bedroom. It's probably a good thing that we still have the nursery from when they were babies; this baby is going to need somewhere to sleep after all. That is, if I am definitely pregnant. I just want to verify it all before I start getting excited. There's nothing worse when you get your hopes it and then have them dashed.

Just as I get downstairs Eric bursts through the door.

"You will never guess how many strange looks I got buying a pregnancy test" he groans as he passes me the box. He got the one I asked for as well. I felt the tears well up in my eyes at his thoughtfulness, but instantly pushed them away as I made my way into the bathroom. I did the test and placed it on the side of the sink as I wait for the three minutes to be up, plus I needed to wash my hands.

"Is everything okay, Lover?" Eric calls through the door. I unlock the bathroom door and step outside with the test in my hands.

"Just one more minute" I tell him, my nerves starting to take over.

I wonder how far along I am, I mean, the last time me and Eric actually had sex (excluding yesterday's session) was about two weeks ago. Maybe I'm two weeks pregnant. That would make sense, but I could also be further on then that. When the three minutes are up I look down at the test, and to say I'm surprised is an understatement.

"Six weeks. You are _six weeks _pregnant, and we have only just picked up on this?" Eric shakes his head, a smile on his lips as he pulls me into his arms.

"Another baby. God, Eric, can we manage another baby?" I ask, my panic rising as I look down at my stomach as if I expected to see a massive bump there. But there isn't one. At least, not yet there isn't. Anyway, if I work this out based on when I was carrying the twins, this pregnancy should only be about 6 months long as well. So that means that I'm not 6 weeks pregnant, but I'm 3 weeks which is the equivalent to 6 weeks. Wow, 3 weeks pregnant and we have only _just _found out?

"We can manage anything together, Sookie. And this child is just another bundle of joy to our lives, so now we are planning and preparing for a new baby as well as a wedding. I think we should call Pam in" Eric tells me, making me nod in agreement. There is no way I can organise a wedding while preparing for a baby. I'm going to need all the help I can get, especially if this pregnancy is as short as the twins' one was, you know, due to the vampire genes.

"We need to call Ludwig in when we're ready. I want to know exactly how far along I am. Especially if this pregnancy is as short as the twins' one was" I note thoughtfully, making Eric nod in agreement.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all xx Anyway, next chapter is in Ammy's POV and there all the action will begin, so look forward to some AlecXAmmy, but with interference from Isaac and Felicity xx**


	8. Angeli diligeno terram

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, ljhjelm49, AudraLeeony, desireecarbenell and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eight

**Ammy's POV**

"Ammy, are you sure you're okay? You're shaking" Alec points out as he wraps a blanket around me, trying to warm me up as best as he can. I can't quite explain it, but I feel absolutely freezing, despite the fact that I know it's warm in his apartment. He always warms up the apartment ready for me, he hates me being cold. He always wants to care for me, but no matter how hard he tries today, I just can't seem to get warm.

"I feel sick" I mumble as I close my eyes while taking deep breaths in an attempt to get rid of the nausea. What the heck is happening to me?

"Maybe I should call your dad or maybe an ambulance" he trails off as he grabs his phone off the side table. All I do for answer is lie down on the couch, the blanket tightly wrapped around me. I feel…strange. The last time I felt like this was when Isaac took me into that field of flowers. I had an allergic reaction to something in there, but there are no flowers in his apartment. I start to feel a throbbing in my head, just as I feel the atmosphere in the room change. Alec picks up on it instantly as he puts the phone down and goes into defence mode.

"Back down, Were" Felicity's smooth voice plays across the room as she appears in front of me.

"She doesn't need to go to hospital, she's just feeling drained because she hasn't been to our world in over three weeks. Her body is too used to our land that it now craves it" she informs us, all I do is crack an eyelid at her in a slight glare.

"You do realise that I only go to that stupid place once or twice a month. So I highly doubt that's it" I grumble as the feeling of nausea finally passes.

"Yes, but as you get older, you need to spend more time there. You have only just recently turned sixteen, at this age most of your more powerful powers will start to develop. This means that you are going to be dangerous to be around temporarily. You'll have to come back with me for a few weeks, then you can come back and see how you feel" before I could even protest there's a bright light around us, then _poof_.

I'm no longer in Alec's living room, but I'm in Angel land, or whatever it is they call this place. But being in this place only makes me feel worse as I hunch over and throw up on the grass.

"That'll pass" Felicity dismisses me as she starts to walk off, not before throwing me a look that clearly says follow me. All I do for answer to her clear _command _is lie down in the grass, my body curling up into a ball.

"Felicity, I feel worse. Get me back home, right now" I demand as I just about manage to trun my head to look at her. She takes one quick look into my eyes before rolling her own and walking back over to me.

"You are being ridiculous. The only reason you feel bad is because you are laid near the portal to that world. You need to come with me and away from this portal, you need to be amongst your own kind. Honestly, your mother was never like this" she sighs as she drags me up into a standing position. She lets go of me and the second that happen I just about collapse, only to be caught by someone. I look up to see Isaac grinning down at me. I narrow my eyes at him, still hating just the sight of him. Yes, he is gorgeous, but I could never see him as the nice, sweet, kind Isaac again. Not after he openly cheated on me. Quite literally _openly_.

Isaac starts to carry me away somewhere, but I wasn't paying too much attention as I go into my pocket to grab my phone. I can't be here any longer, I feel as though it's killing me. I need to get back to the world _I'm _used to.

"Isaac, please. I need you to get me back home. I feel like I'm dying" I sob as a few tears fall down my cheeks. Isaac looks at me with sympathy as he offers me a sad smile.

"You sort of are. After about four months of you turning sixteen, you go through a change. The one that will unlock your key powers. Basically, you're turning full Angel. And in order for that to happen, you need to be here in _Angeli diligeno terram_" he informs me. I stare up at him disbelief; no one ever told me that.

_Angeli diligeno terram_ is Latin and it translates to '_Angels in love with the land_'. We, Angels, speak Latin. As to why we speak Latin, I do not know. All I know is that we do, so right now I am specialised in in speaking English, Swedish and Latin. Although Latin still confuses me. I only learned it because of being here, Felicity used to bring me here almost every weekend when I was little, but as I got older I didn't want to spend as much time here. I found that every time I was in here I always got hurt in some way or another. Not to mention that I missed Alec, and the weekends are the only days I could really spend with him. I feel Isaac place me down somewhere, his lips leaving a ghost of a kiss on my cheek as his shaggy black hair gets in the way of my eyes.

"I really wish you wouldn't kiss me. Even if it's only a cheek kiss. I have a boyfriend and I hate you" I mumble, not meaning to sound so harsh but right now I felt pissed off. As well as sick, weak, and still fricking cold. I wonder if dad can feel my discomfort and annoyance. I mean, he does sometimes feel my emotions, but only when they're at a heightened state. The only reason I know that is because I did some experimenting with it when I was about 12; it was quite funny watching dad look all confused as he felt all these emotions that made no sense to him.

"Ammy, do you solemnly swear to follow the rules of the Angels. Will you obey all that our leader says, and will you mate with one of the male Angels? The male Angel shall be chosen by our leader and you will comply with no protests. In accepting this you will be helping to repopulate the Angels and you will also be helping with research revolving around Angels mating. Also, by accepting this you will become a full time Angel whose life will be dedicated to serving the mortals of the earth. You will act as a guardian Angel and a mother. As well as a loyal wife and follower. Do you accept this to be your new life? And you will also move into this world and leave your old world behind. You must now dedicate yourself to only the Angels' world and no others" she recites to me.

"I'm not agreeing to that at all" I grimace at her in distates, how can she even put such a horrid though forward. I'm not giving up my life to please her, and I'm certainly not giving up my family, my boyfriend, my education, my _home_ just to come live here and be ordered around. And I am certainly not moving here just to be given a mate who I _have _to have children with. They can shove there oath up there asses. I refuse to agree to any such thing.

"Ammy, don't make this any harder than it already is. All you have to say is _'yes, I do agree to the oath that has been said to me'_ and all this fever and pain will go away. Just say yes" she encourages as the throbbing in my head turns into full on pounding.

"Ammy, you'll die if you don't say yes. Please, please just agree" Isaac begs, all I do is scowl at him as I hold my ground. I would rather die than be a slave to this world.

"I don't agree" I grit out as a pain starts to rumble through my stomach.

"Ammy, you need to say yes now otherwise you will die. And it won't be a painless death. I have seen this many times before, it is a painful process. All you have to do is say yes and the pain dies down and you become a full time Angel. A _trusted_ Angel and not just some visiting Angel. You belong here, not in that world with those filthy humans, Vampires and Weres and whatever else scurries around there" Felicity shakes her head in disgust just as an elder man joins the group. Crap, it's the leader of the Angels.

**AN: Okay, this chapter sort of wrote itself. But I hope you all still like it xx**


	9. Trickery

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, AlphaSprout, AudraLeeony, vilannh, bassprincess, ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell, Amy happyface and Flowery Lowry for reviewing xx**

**As you can see the name of the story has changed and I would like to thank bassprincess for the suggestion xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter nine

**Ammy's POV**

"Ammy, you need to agree to the oath. Please, you'll die otherwise; I can't imagine my life without you. I love you" Isaac tells me as a tear falls down his cheek. I can usually tell when someone is lying or not, but with Isaac I just couldn't tell. But it doesn't matter either way, I don't love Isaac. I can never love him, he isn't the one for me and he never will be.

"No, I would rather die than be with you" I gasp as the pain starts to erupt through my body. God, this hurts so much. I want Alec, I need him. I need him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay, even if it isn't.

"Look, I'm going to make this easier for you. Accept the oath, or not only will you die, but so will your precious _boyfriend_" Felicity spits at me. My heart pounds as I try to come to a decision. What do I do? Do I accept this oath and doom myself to a life of misery so Alec can live, or do I deny the oath and risk _both_ of us dying? I couldn't even utter a word before darkness suddenly consumed me, the pain taking over my body as I close my eyes.

The next time I open my eyes I see that I'm in a white room, there's a beeping sound coming from the side of me and I can hear muffled talking in the room. I can also say quite confidently that there is also some shouting going on outside of the room. It sounds like dad. I look around the room to see Alec sat on the chair beside my bed, his head in his hands as Sookie talks quietly with Felicity to the side. I can see Isaac leant against the wall across the room. What the heck is happening?

"Alec" I whisper as I place my hand on his knee. He looks up then, his eyes watery as he takes my hand in his before kissing it.

"Thank God, I was so scared" he shakes his head before placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Where am I and why am I here?" I probe lightly as I look into his eyes. Everyone suddenly disappearing, it's just me and him and right now I need the comfort of Alec and no one else.

**Eric's POV**

How could he let this happen? I trusted that Were with her _life _and he couldn't even guard her, she was taken on his watch. She was held in that God damn Angel world and was left there to suffer! She is ill and they told her a bunch of bullshit. I know they did because I could feel Ammy's confusion, her disgust, her reluctance and her defiance. Felicity is telling lies and until I talk to Ammy I cannot back up my theory. And I must talk to her before Felicity gets to her otherwise she could force Ammy to lie to me. I take a deep, unnecessary breath before walking into the room. I could feel through the bond that Sookie is feeling stressed and worried, she is probably concerned over the twins. But the twins are in Alcide's care, and they both love him like an Uncle. And for that I am thankful, the Were is reliable.

"Sookie, calm down, think of the baby" I murmur in her ear before throwing Felicity a side glance as I pass her. I look at the Were, Alec, and he looks straight back. He's holding his ground, I like that.

"Ammy, what happened?" I demand as I look at her. Her breathing is ragged and she looks pale. I hate seeing my child like this. I hate seeing her laid there looking tired and I detest all these wires she's hooked up to. But what I don't understand is how she went from being perfectly fine to being in this state. She left the house looking slightly pale compared to usual, but other than that she was fine, and now she is in hospital! This is ridiculous!

"Get rid of them" she replies, throwing her hatred filled gaze towards the two Angels. I glare at them both until they get the message and retreat out of the room.

I look back at Ammy, waiting for her to tell me what Felicity said to her.

"She told me I was going through a transformation, one that would make me a full Angel" she informs me as she tries to sit up, Alec stopping her instantly. Hmm, maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was. Although I am still angry at him for letting Ammy be taken on his watch.

"What she told you was a lie, how she knew you were going to be ill like this, I do not know, but she did. And she used this to her advantage. Angels do not go through transformations. She tricked you and tried to lure you into her trap" I tell her, my anger boiling by the second. I will kill that Angel, but I must refrain myself. Right now my daughter and fiancé need me.

"Alec, look after her, I need to talk to Sookie" I order him as I walk towards Sookie and pull her out of the room. I need to talk to Sookie and then I need to talk to the doctor, I want to know what is wrong with my daughter. Then I need to get home to my other children, they need me as well.

**Ammy's POV**

"Alec, I was scared. She told me that if I didn't accept their oath, I would die. And when I still refused to accept their oath, she threatened to kill you" I sob as tears roll down my cheeks. I hadn't realised how much of an impact that thought had had on me until now. I couldn't stand it if Alec died, not at the hands of me. He means so much to me; I don't want to lose him. I _can't _lose him. I care about him so much, just like he cares about me.

"I'm just glad we got to you, Sookie contacted Nial and he got into the world. He's an accepted individual in the Angel world, so he got in and got to you just as you passed out. Ammy, they think you're very ill, but they just don't know how ill or what's causing you to be like this. But, no matter what, just remember that I will always be here for you" he tells me before kissing me softly. I wish I knew what was wrong with me as well.

I can only hope that it isn't anything life-threatening. I just want to go home, get better and live my life. I want to stay with Alec and I want to spend time with my family. Being stuck in hospital is something I detest; I also detest how I was being pulled around between this world and what is supposed to my Angel home land. But I don't like it there, I want to stay here. I'm used to this world and this is the world I want to grow up in. This is the world I want to bring my children up in. I think it's time I cut off the Angels from my life.


	10. Meningitis

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, vilannh, AudraLeeony, erin1705, Flowery Lowry, desireecarbenell and Bassprincess for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ten

**Sookie's POV**

I really wish the day would hurry up, I need Eric right now. The hospital have just phoned up and said that they know what's wrong with Ammy but they would rather tell us in person before they start treatment, and I can't go to the hospital until Eric wakes up. Well, I can, but I have the twins to look after; I don't want to leave them with Alcide again. Alcide has his own life to tend to, I can't keep pulling him away to look after the twins for me; maybe I can call Sam. He's always telling me how he's here to help. After considering that for a few minutes I decide that it's a good idea, Ammy needs me at the hospital more than the twins need me watching over them while they watch TV. Anyway, the twins love Sam; they say he teaches them all sorts of cool things.

I quickly give Sam a ring and explain the situation to him; I could practically hear him nodding along to everything I said.

"Of course, _Cher_. I'll be there in about twenty minutes" Sam assures me before hanging up. Knowing that Sam will soon be here to tend to the twins I head upstairs to get changed into my jeans, a shirt and a jumper ready to go to the hospital. I didn't want to go there dressed in my sundress. I pull my hair back into a pony tail before heading down the stairs where I walk into the main room where the twins are laughing at something on the TV.

"Annika, Zach, Sam is coming over to look after you guys while I go see Ammy. Is that okay?" I probe after I've grabbed my bag and keys.

"That's fine. But when can we go see Ammy? We're worried about her" Zach tells me while Annika nods in agreement.

"Soon. Just let your dad and I find out what's wrong with her first, and then we'll take you to visit her. I bet she would love to see you two" I try to soothe them. While they go back to watching telly I start to think about the conversation Eric and I had yesterday, when he pulled me out of Ammy's hospital room, as I write him a quick note that I leave taped to the fridge door.

He told me everything about what Ammy told him about Felicity's little devious plot. I can't believe she did that, but what I want to know is how she knew Ammy would be ill. Did she coax Ammy's illness so that she could get to her? Or did she just have a lucky guess that Ammy would be ill? This is all very confusing and I am determined to find out the truth. Ammy is part of my family; that means _no one_ messes with her. I protect my family, especially my children. We may not be biologically related, but she is still my daughter. The second the doorbell goes I say goodbye to the twins before answering it. I give Sam a hug and tell him how grateful I am before taking off towards my car. Eric insisted I bought a new one, well, he insisted _he _bought me a new one. So I'm now the proud owner of a black edition Audi. Although it is in white… But who's complaining? It's a nice car and it's safe for our children to go in.

**Ammy's POV**

Today I feel even worse than I did yesterday, I've been sick more and I've now got this God damn rash on my body. Not only that, but my muscles have been aching all day, my neck has been stiff and I've had to sit in the darkish room because my eyes have come slightly sensitive to the light; not to mention the doctors keep coming in to hook me up to different drips. But there is always a bright side to everything, Alec hasn't left my side. He blames himself for all of this but it's not like he could have known that I was going to be ill. He didn't make me ill, but he just isn't listening.

"How are you feeling?" he probes when he comes back into the room. I sent him out of here to go get something to eat and to get freshened up.

"Cold, tired, achy. Do I go on?" I try to joke, but he obviously sees no humor in this as he sits on the chair beside my bed, his hand taking mine as he looks into my eyes. The necklace he got me for my seventh birthday is still firmly around my neck, and he's still wearing his half of it as well.

"I wish I could make everything better. I really do. I hate seeing you like this; it hurts to see you lay in hospital. I should have picked up on this when you were at mine; I saw how cold you were and how pale you were. And you were sick when you first arrived. God, why didn't I take you straight to a doctor? I've probably made everything worse" he shakes his head, his guilt only rising further.

"Alec, this isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself right now otherwise I don't want you here, I can't stand seeing you play the blame game with yourself" I warn him, he looks deep into my eyes before nodding. Thank God, he agrees. I thought I was going to have to slap him silly before he did stop.

"You look tired" he notes.

"So do you" I retort with a small grin just as mom walks into the room with a doctor. She looks concerned and worried, so I'm guessing the doctor has told her what's wrong with me. You would have thought he would have told me first wouldn't you?

"Ammy, how does your spine feel after that lumbar puncture we did?" wow, this doc really knows how to start up a conversation.

"Sore, but fine" I answer through a yawn. This drowsiness is killing me. I feel exhausted, but I refuse to sleep.

"Okay, I'm just going to get right to the point. Ammy we're starting you on a course of antibiotics and you will be receiving some injections as well, we will then do some further tests just to make sure it isn't bacterial. If it is, then we will have to work fast" the doctor points out, her voice sounding all calm and professional, but her words sounded panicked and concerned.

"Make sure _what _isn't bacterial?" I demand just as two nurses come in to guide Alec and Sookie towards the door, Alec obviously puts up a fight, as does mom, but they soon quieten down after the next few words are said by the doctor.

"You have meningitis. Meningitis is an inflammation of the membranes that cover the brain and spinal cord; it can be caused by an infection with a bacterium or a virus. Which one caused this in you we are unsure of but we need to act now" she informs us as another doctor comes in with some needles and tablets as well as a drip. I couldn't help but panic as they pull mom and Alec out of the room.

"Is this serious? Am I going to die?" I whisper as the man doctor starts to hook me up to the IV drip. A nurse is on the other side of me where she is preparing a needle full of some sort of medicine liquid.

"There is a small chance you can, but if this is a viral version of meningitis then you shouldn't die. But if it's bacterial, there is a much higher risk" the woman doctor tells me. I wanted to ask so many questions, but right now I was willing to remain silent as they sort everything out. This would explain all the tests and worried looks from nurses and doctors who have been in to see me; they're all thinking that I may die. I don't want to die. I really don't.


	11. Priorities

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, bassprincess, ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell, Flowery Lowry and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eleven

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, what's wrong?" I probe as I sit next to her in the waiting room, she has tears streaming down her cheeks and she seems to be deep in thought. The second I arose and found Sam in my home I shot out of the house and to the hospital after he explained the situation. These are the times that I curse being a Vampire; I am always dead to the world when my Lover needs me the most. It is unfortunate, but it hurts even more knowing that my daughter needs me as well, but I cannot be with her during the day.

"The doctor has just explained to me everything that could happen to Ammy; she basically explained everything about meningitis to me" Sookie sighs as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Ammy has meningitis?" I confirm; my shock and worry building by the second. I have heard that meningitis can be fatal at times.

"Yeah, some of the things she told me…it's a lot to take in. She said that there is a 5% chance of death, and even if she does recover and doesn't die, there is still the chance of other complications arising. She could get depression, brain damage, anxiety; there is even a small chance that she could lose a limb. God, Eric, she…she" then Sookie starts to cry, I automatically pull her onto my lap where I hold her tighter. I know she is upset, I am, too, but her pregnancy hormones must be increasing all of her emotions. But even as I soother her, I can't help but let my thoughts wonder; this could ruin my daughter's life. I will have to have a chat with Ludwig; she is the head of the medical team I believe. This _is _a supernatural hospital after all.

"Where is the Were?" I probe, figuring we can change the subject just to help take her mind off of all of this. The last thing Sookie needs right now is to be stressing out, it isn't good for her or our baby.

"He's talking to Ammy; I said I would give them some space. He's just as worried as we are, Eric, he's scared for her and all he wants to do is be there for her. You cannot fault him for that"

"No, but I can fault him for letting her be taken on his watch. He should have protected her! He should have been there for her" I growl as I allow my anger to take over my worry and concern.

"Eric Northman, you will calm down this instant! He has done nothing wrong; God knows how many times you have allowed me to be taken on your watch. And this anger is going to do anything to help Ammy" Sookie chastises as she gets up off of my lap, just as Ludwig walks into the room carrying some charts.

"Northman, it's good to see you. I assume Sookie has told you about Ammy?" she inquires, making me nod in return.

"Well, we have already started to administer some medicines into her; hopefully they will help with the problem and she should be able to leave hospital in about 2 weeks, could be less if her body accepts the drugs with no hassle. But I must warn you that it will most likely take her up to 3 months to recover fully; within that time she will feel rundown and she will struggle to fit into what was her 'normal' life beforehand. She will most likely struggle with returning back to her life and I suggest that you do everything in your will to make sure that she slides back into normal life as smoothly as possible" Ludwig inform us.

"We will do everything in our power to make sure that she gets back to normal as soon as possible" I assure Ludwig, but just before she goes I halt her actions.

"Can my blood not heal her? Or help to amend her in some way?" I ask hopefully, my hopes being dashed the second Felicity walks into the room.

"I suggest you don't, Viking. Do you not remember what I told you all those years ago when Ammy was a little girl? Your blood could kill her, or severely harm her. As you know the Angel gene tends to overrule any others, so your Vampire blood would try to dominate the Angel cells. This could lead to them fighting against each other. Which could ultimately lead to her developing unknown illnesses or mental problems, or it could even lead to death" Felicity reminds me, my mind working at a million miles an hour to try process everything.

"Why should I trust you?" I argue back, Ludwig butting in this time.

"Because she speaks the truth. I have associated with many Angels in my life, and I have seen many die because of what she has said. A few years back there was a little boy, about 5 years of age, he came in here with appendicitis; the father, a Vampire, tried to give him his blood. He figured his blood would heal his son, but it only lead to the child's death. A few days later the Vampire met the sun, he could not bear the guilt that overtook him. The mother, an Angel, was devastated over both deaths. She loved the Vampire, which is why she allowed him to be in the child's life, but she also loved her son and could not forgive the Vampire for what he did. So in the end she had to mourn two deaths, both of which of people she loved dearly. She developed mental problems only months later, she could not cope with it all" Ludwig tells us, my heart dropping. As does Sookie's if her expression is anything to go by on.

"I need to call Pam" I make an excuse as I quickly leave the room. I need to deal with felicity, but right now she is the least of my concerns, Ammy and my bonded are my main concerns right now. Not to mention my other two children, they need their father right now as well. I will have Pam deal with Felicity for now, but I will be the one to have fun with Felicity, she needs teaching that holding someone captive is wrong and should not be done. Especially if said person is one of my children.

"Master" Pam answers the phone instantly in a cheery mood. She is still unaware about Ammy's situation, she will be devastated. She and Ammy are very close.

"Ammy is in hospital, Pam, she has meningitis. I need you to tend to Fangtasia for the next two weeks or so, and I also need either you or Chow to capture the Angel and hold her captive" I say the last bit about Felicity in my native tongue. That way no one will understand what I have just said. I have to be careful after all.

"But how do we keep her captive? She is an Angel, she could easily teleport herself away from the basement" Pam points out, she is speaking Swedish as well.

"Then have a witch lay a spell around the basement and perimeter that prevent the Angel from using her powers. I want her held captive, Pamela; she took Ammy and tried to tie her to that fucking Angel world!" I roar down the phone, my native language sounding much more aggressive than it probably does in English.

"Of course, master. I will have everything sorted for you and will tell you when we have got her" and with that I put the phone down. Felling satisfied with myself I walk down the hall where Sookie is stood in front of Ammy's hospital room, I take her hand in mine where we walks into the room together. The sight before us is almost heart-breaking, Ammy is crying as Alec tried to comfort her. I wonder what she is crying about; surely he hasn't told her about what could happen to her. I look at Sookie and she shakes her head, obviously reading the question straight off of my face.

"Ammy" I call out as I walk over to her, she looks at me but only cries more. I look over at the Were, my gaze accusing him of hurting my daughter. If he is responsible for this I will have his balls.

"The doctor has just been in and told us everything. She's thinking the worst about this; she's scared, but I don't know how to make her feel better" the Were sigh as he stares at his clasped hands.

"Would you two like a few more minutes?" Sookie queries, and once Ammy and Alec have nodded Sookie drags me out of the room. I let her drag me out, of course. There is no chance that she could have pulled me out without me going willingly.

**AN: The next chapter will be a little bit of a time skip. I would also like to take this chance to ask what gender you lovely readers would like the baby to be? All thoughts are gratefully accepted :D xx**


	12. Safety And Trust

**AN: Thank you to AudraLeeony, vilannh, ljhjelm49, Flowery Lowry and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twelve

**Eric's POV**

"Felicity, how are things? Being treated well down here? It has been a good two weeks after all" I grin at her as I walk into the basement. Pam has done a marvellous job of getting a witch to cast a spell around the area preventing the Angel from leaving, she has also done a great job in capturing Felicity and making sure she remains alive until I finally found the time to deal with her. It is only a matter of time before I slaughter her, and it won't be quick and painless. Or maybe it will, we will see on my mood and how far she has pushed me.

"Wait until I get out of here, I will make sure you suffer for this!" she spits at me, I use my vampire speed to stand in front of her, my fangs bared as I wrap my huge hand around her throat.

"Tell me how you knew my daughter would be ill. Or did you _make _her ill?" I demand, my temper boiling. If she was the one to give my child meningitis, then stuff the slow torturing. I would rather kill her right here and right now. Ammy still needs me, she is back home, but she has started to get some of the after affects. I worry about her.

"What, you actually think _I _placed it there? I don't have that type of power. She developed her illness all on her own; I may have just increased the symptoms to make it worse so that she would be keener to accept the oath. The oath that all _true Angels_ should take" she informs me with a sly smile. I clench my fists as I resist the urge to slit her throat; I need to find out more before I truly condemn her to hell. That is, if Angels go to hell. And that it is also if hell exists.

"Why couldn't you have just asked her to take said oath, why make her illness worser; you could have killed her! You could have caused it to turn bacterial and then she would have been in trouble. But lucky for you it's only viral, she could have died. Meningitis is very serious, even now that she is out of the hospital she is still suffering. She has depression, and she is permanently anxious. She isn't socialising very well, she can barely talk to her own siblings. Alec is about the only person she will allow in" I let all my hurt and anger out then as I slam my fist into the wall.

"And you're trying to make out that I caused her to get meningitis. Actually, I could have caused it. The meningococcal bacteria is actually carried harmlessly in peoples noses and throats, did she have a cold?" Felicity inquires.

"Yes, she did have a slight cold" I recall, I remember her sneezing and coughing the day she went to Alec's.

"My magic basically would have worsened her symptoms of said cold, so I guess when I worsened them, the bacteria could have gone into places they shouldn't be in and caused the meningitis. So it could have been my fault after all" she works out, sounding proud of herself. I grab a knife from the side and throw it at her where it embeds itself in her arm, making her scream out.

"Why do you want to push Ammy into your world so much? Why can't you just let her be?" I probe in a clam voice, despite my anger flaring rapidly inside of me.

"Because she has a destiny. One that has already been decided for her, she is supposed to be a part of our world and not this one. She is the key to Angel reproducing offspring through _only _Angels. We have been trying to develop this, but we have not yet succeeded. We believe Ammy is the key, but even if you do kill me, many others will come after her. She has always been a special child. She will be taken from you. Permanently" and with that I slice her head off with my sword, her blood splattering everywhere. Finally. She is _finally _dead; she is out of my child's life. Forever.

**Ammy's POV**

_This place seems so peaceful, so calm. It's like nothing I have ever experienced before, it's beautiful and it's perfect, only problem is that it's empty. Uninhabited. I wonder why that is? Surely there should be people around here somewhere, then, almost right on cue, a figure start to appear in the thick fog before me. The shape suggest that it is a woman, and she has a halo hovering over her head and big, white wings coming out of her back. Is she an Angel? No, that can't be. _I'm _an Angel and I don't have wings or a halo. But when the woman comes into light and I get a full view of her, I can't help but gasp as I take a step forward. I can't decide if my mind is playing tricks on me or whether this is exactly who I think it is._

"_Sweetie" she smiles as she opens her arms for me._

"_Mom" I sob as I run into her arms where she embraces me. Mom. She's dead, isn't she? Is this just a dream, or is she contacting me? God, I'm so confused._

"_You have grown into a beautiful young woman, you have your father's eyes; you can tell you are his child" she points out after she has pushed me back slightly so she can get a good look at me. I haven't seen my mother since I was 6 years old, but I remember her. God, I remember her. I miss her every day._

"_Mom, why do you have wings and a halo?" I laugh, finding the though hilarious._

"_Angel's don't really die, Sweetie. We just go to a different realm. Sure, we don't age, and we have wings and halos, but we're still alive. Just in a different world. You will see one day, but hopefully after you have lived your life" she informs me as she pushes some of my hair behind my ear._

"_Can you contact any other worlds?" I probe as she guides me through the soft, fluffy clouds around us._

"_If we please, but many of us do not. Most of us believe that once you are dead you shouldn't contact those you once cared for, if you did contact them they would never grieve you properly. So we like to stay quiet and shut off from other worlds, but I need to talk to you. It involves your safety" she tells me seriously as she pulls me to stop. I look at her worriedly as I try to wrack my brain as to what she's talking about. What could possibly be threatening my safety?_

"_Felicity, she is dead. Your father had just killed her, but that means she will be coming to this new realm; this is very dangerous. She will no doubt contact the other worlds; she could even enter them if she wanted to. She is after you, Ammy, and she will not rest until you are back in _Angeli diligeno terram_ where she believes you belong. I never wanted you to know this, but your special, like many of the children from your generation, but you stand out. There is reason behind this, but you aren't ready to hear it quite yet. The only advice I can really give you is to let those around you in, let them protect you, no matter how annoying it may seem. Trust those you are familiar with; that means your father, Sookie, your brother and sister, and Alec. He is a sweet boy; I always knew you would find a man who would treat you right. Just make sure you keep hold of him, and watch out for Isaac. He isn't what he seems" and with that everything just started to disappear and fade away as I begin to wake up to someone shaking me._

**AN: I promise to make the next chapter longer to make up for the shortness of this one xx**


	13. Men

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, vilannh, AudraLeeony, Flowery Lowry, bassprincess, AlphaSprout and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirteen

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric!" I shout when I take in his appearance, his clothes are stained with blood, what the hell has he been doing?

"What?" he asks with a slight harshness to his voice as he snatches a bottle of True Blood from the fridge. Who does he think he is talking to me like that?

"You will amend that attitude right now. I have done _nothing_ to put you in this foul mood, and haven't you noticed the blood soaked clothing you're sporting around? I thought you had a few changes of clothes at Fangtasia? You promised me you wouldn't come home like this; in fact, you promised me you wouldn't kill people unless it was absolutely necessary. What type of example are you setting for our children?" I snap before storming out of the kitchen, completely abandoning my drink.

I can't believe him! He actually has the guts to walk into our _family _home, covered in blood, and expects me _not _to react to him being covered in someone else's blood _after _he's killed them. He promised me he wouldn't kill people unless it was absolutely necessary, but I knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. He is a Vampire after all. So I told him that if he did ever kill someone, he had to at least _attempt_ to keep it hidden from me. I don't like to think of my other half, my Vampire bonded and Lover, and soon to be husband, killing someone. And to think that he walked into our home covered in blood, the children could have been in the room! What if they had seen him? They would think their father is a murderer, that isn't something a child shouldn't be subjected to. Especially our younger two children, thank God the twins are upstairs doing homework.

"Sookie" Eric sighs as he follows me into the living room, I could hear the microwave beeping; so I must mean something to him if he's postponing his dinner to come talk to me.

"What?" I hiss at him as I turn around to face him. He's stood shirtless before me, but even his impeccable body was going to distract me. He hasn't touched me properly since we got engaged! His phone gets more action from him than I do recently. _No, that's just the hormones taking. He's been busy for one, and for two; Ammy's been sick. She's been suffering those after symptoms the doctor was talking about. He still loves you stop being so stupid and selfish_. My mind chastises me as I make eye contact with him.

"Lover, I'm sorry. I am being snappy because she rattled my cage, in a sense that is, I guess my anger still hasn't died down yet. As for the clothing, well, I guess I didn't really think about it. All I could think about was getting home to my family so I could be with them" he tries to justify his actions, but I'm not taking any of it.

"Alec's upstairs with Ammy, he's worried about her as well. Don't disturb them, he is the only one she'll talk to right now" I point out before going towards the stairs. I'll help the twins with their homework and then I'll get them in bed. Once they're in bed I'll have a quick check on Ammy before I, too, go to bed. Maybe the sleep will help relax my raging hormones.

**Ammy's POV**

"Sounds like mom and dad are arguing" I sigh as I cuddle closer into Alec's arms. He shook me awake, apparently I was thrashing around and he was getting worried. I couldn't really ask for a better boyfriend.

"Parents always argue, that's what lead to mine getting divorced" he points out as a shiver runs through my body. On response to my shiver he pulls the covers tighter around us. I hope mom will let Alec stay the night, I want him with me. He makes me feel better; he's like medicine to me.

"I'm sorry about that; I remember how upset you were over it. And it didn't really help that your Gran died a few weeks before hand. Plus your mum was pregnant with your little brother" I note as I remember back to then.

I remember that day so clearly, Alec cried that day; he stayed with us until his parents sorted out custody battles and arrangements. Alec had to live with his dad, and would then see his mom on the weekends. Both parents agreed that Alec was better off with his father because his father is one of the head Were's of the pack. I think he's Alcide's second in command. So one day Alec might be the second in command. Speaking of which.

"Isn't it a full moon this Sunday?" I confirm randomly as the question pop to mind.

"Yes, it will be another night as a wolf. It's always so tiring after the transformation , plus the hunting and then having to transform back to human form. God, you're lucky you don't have to go through it" he tries to lighten the mood.

Before I can even say anything else he starts to kiss me, slow, soft, meaningful at first; but it soon heats up as I feel his tongue lick it's away across my lower lip. In an instant I grant him access as he rolls on top of me, my arms wrapping around his neck as we deepen the kiss further. We aren't going to do anything more that this, we both know that, but it feels good to be close with each other. Like I said before, he's like my medicine. He makes me feel better.

"Alec, wait" I halt him as I gently pull away from his lips. He looks in my eyes and sees that I want to have a serious talk with him. He pulls back fully as he sits next to me on the bed, I sit up myself before turning slightly to talk to him.

"Alec, I…you mean a lot to me. You always have done, but am I really what you want? I mean, I know that your father, and your pack for that matter, want you to create more Were's. But I can't give you Were babies, you know that. So if you want to please your pack and your father, I suggest you go now and save us both a lot of heartache" I'm practically whispering as I get to the end. I look down at the bed sheets as I try to hide how much his answer is going to affect me, I feel his fingers under my chin as he lifts my head up so that I'm looking at him.

"I don't care about creating more Were's. so what if that's what my father and pack want, it's not my responsibility to create a new Were. The leader of the pack is in charge of procreating more of us, and he has. Well, he's created one more Were. But I hear he's planning on having another one" hmm, I never knew Alcide was planning on having another child. I know that he has Sapphire, and he loves her to bits. She's his little girl, but I didn't know he wanted another kid. Isn't he too old to have another child?

"Alec, one day you're going to be one of the higher authority pack members; you'll have to create some then. Your father has already created loads of kids, but from what you've told me, you don't know who they are or what family they come from. And then there's the other main Were, I hear he has over 20 children! Surely they'll expect you to have loads of Were kids with different girls, too" I point out, his face contorting into anger.

"Do you want to get rid of me? Because I'll go if you do. But just remember this, I'm no manwhore. _ You are all I want_. But you can't get that into your thick little skull can you?" he shakes his head before climbing off the bed and heading to the door.

"Bye, Ammy" and with that he just walked out. Left me before I could even say another word. I didn't expect that to happen.

**Sookie's POV**

"Mom, are you and dad going to split up? We hear you arguing" Annika tells me as I tuck her in bed. She waited all this time to bring it up; it's been a good two hours since me and Eric has our brief argument. It didn't even mean anything, at least not in my books. Or did it? God, I'm so confused.

"No, me and your father aren't breaking up. We love each other very much; just remember that all parents argue. It's a natural thing, don't worry about it" I assure her just as Zach springs up into a sitting position. He can obviously hear something, as can Annika seeing as her face scrunches up as she look over to Zach who looks straight back at her.

"Ammy's crying" Zach growls as he goes to jump out of bed, his protective brother side coming out.

"Zach, back in bed. I'll go talk to her" I order him; he throws me a slight glare before sighing and following my demand.

"Goodnight you two and I promise everything is fine. So just relax and go to sleep" I tell them as I shut the door and head down the hall towards Ammy's room. Now I can hear her. That's when I hear the front door slamming shut. I rush to the hall window where I see Alec storming over to his car, Eric's red Corvette isn't there either. I guess it must be men being ass's day.


	14. Big Mistake

**AN: Thank you to AudraLeeony, ljhjelm49 and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to LifeWithATwinAndMonkey for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fourteen

**Sookie's POV**

"Has dad still not come home?" Annika probes as she walks into the living room with Ammy and Zach. Ammy took them out for me; I needed some time to think. I've been trying to get hold of Eric, but he just isn't answering, he's been gone for two whole days and he hasn't contacted any of us. And every time I ask Pam she keeps telling me she can't tell me, which means Eric has ordered her not to tell us; it's not fair. He's worrying his family, and for what? For nothing. When I next see him I am going to hit him so hard, and I hope it hurts.

"No, Princess, he hasn't. But he will come home, don't worry, he's just a little bit angry right now" I try to console our daughter as I walk over to her. I kneel down and pull her into my arms; Zach is stood tall and proud. He's hiding whatever he's feeling; he's trying to be strong for us. He's just like Eric.

"Mom, I'll take her to bed. Don't worry about tucking us in, we can do it ourselves. We'll see you in the morning and if dad comes home, tell him I want to have words with him" Zach orders me as he takes Annika's hand guides her up the stairs.

"They're growing up so fast" I point out making Ammy nod as she sits down on the chair; I sit down on the sofa cross legged where I hug the cushion. I feel so pathetic.

"Mom, what's going on with you? Your emotions are everywhere, and if I am to be thinking correctly, the last time you were like this; you were pregnant. As I remember, dad went off for about week during you pregnancy back then because your emotions were too much for him. He's still getting used to his own emotions, let alone yours" Ammy tries to lighten the mood, making me laugh. Should I confirm her suspicions? It would be nice to talk to a girl about this, especially seeing as Eric is off being a badass Vampire somewhere.

"If I were to tell you that you're going to have another little brother or sister, would you be able to keep it between us? I don't want to tell the twins until Eric's back and we have everything sorted"

"Of course I won't say anything. But, God, you're having another baby! Another child around the house, how will you ever cope…Oh, did you know that Alcide is planning on having another child?" Ammy probes and I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out at that.

"That's great! I take it Alec told you, speaking of which, has Alec contacted you yet? Have you two sorted things out?" God, I really hope they have sorted things out.

"We've had a brief chat, nothing concrete. We won't be able to talk to each other again until tomorrow, what with it being full moon tonight" she informs me, my heart going out to her.

"I know how scary first love can be, there's always that chance of you losing that special someone. But if it's meant to be, you'll stay together, no matter what. Me and your father, God, we've had loads of arguments, not to mention he's lost me on his watch so many times. But no matter what, we've never left each other; we still love each other like there's no tomorrow. Love conquers all, just remember that" I try to soothe her, but she scrunches up her face as if she's trying to contemplate something.

"Love? I…I…we haven't…God…" she trails off before realisation hits her face.

"I need to go" the suddenly she was up and out of the front door. Where the heck has she gone? Okay, that's it. I need to phone Eric, whether he wants to talk to me or not. I can't leave the twins, but I can't just sit here doing nothing when Ammy has just ran outside when it's pitch black outside. And it's full moon.

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, you can't hide out in your office forever. You're just going to worry her, just like you did when you walked off for an entire week when she was knocked up with the twins. Do you know how much danger you put the twins in back then? They were still in her womb, which means that because she was stressing out about you not being there, she could have lost them. Could you handle having a miscarriage on your hands?" Pam demands.

"I will not take this type of shit form you, Pamela! I told you that she is fine; she can handle herself and the kids without me. She is being a bitch, so I'm letting her cool off. So just fuck off, Pamela, and leave me to it" I growl at her. She rolls her eyes at me before stalking out of the room, a woman walking in straight after her.

"Hi, I'm Cindy. I'm here to dance for you? You know, for that _dance _position" she purrs as she cat walks into the room, adding an extra sway to her hips. She has long shimmering blonde hair and bright blue eyes that remind me of the blue skies when I was human. She has perfectly straight white teeth and the sound of her blood running through her veins is alluring. I knew I should have fed the second I woke up, but no. I decided not to. Oh, well. She will do, but I better let her dance first. I'm sure I will enjoy the performance.

"Please, go right ahead" I encourage her as I lean back in my chair. I get a nice eye full of her luscious ass as she bends over to go into her bag. I mentally punish myself for doing such a crude thing. I love Sookie, and I always will. So why is this woman so alluring to me? This is not good, definitely not good.

I watch her carefully as she starts up the CD player and slowly starts to mover her hips in time to the music, her ass wiggling with her every step, her plentiful breasts bouncing as she spins, turns, pirouettes and such. Just as the song gets into its high she sways over to me where she pushes against my chest as she straddles my lap. That's when I realise she isn't wearing any panties under her short skirt, the only reason I know this is because she is soaking my jeans right above where my manhood is as she rubs herself all over me. The bulge in my jeans begins to grow even more as she pushes her breasts into my face where I can't help but lick the swell of each one as they practically tumble out of her shirt as she unbuttons it before throwing it to the floor. I know this is wrong, I feel nothing for this woman, I don't even find her that attractive, I love Sookie, yet I cannot stop myself.

My fangs drop down into place, making her giggle as she leans forward and kisses me, her hands taking mine where she guides my hands to her bare breasts. I give each one a light squeeze as I scrape my fangs across her neck. Just as I am about to bite into her neck the phone on my desk rings, making me push the woman out of my lap as I regain self-control. I need to feed. Right now. And Sookie can never know about this. Never!

"Go" I bark at her as she pulls on her shirt in a slight huff.

"Do I at least get the job?" she asks with a seductive smile.

"Yes" what? No, no she cannot have the job. I open my mouth to take back what I said, but the words just won't come out. What is happening to me?

Once she is out of the room I let out an animalistic roar as I trash my office, ripping and wrecking everything I get my hands on. I almost cheated on Sookie. On the woman _I love_. But I couldn't control myself, maybe it is because I have not fed. Or maybe she is a Witch who tried to enchant me. Now that is a possibility. I will see how things go, I will make sure to drink plenty of blood before I next interact with her, and if I can control myself I know it is because I was hungry. But if I cannot, then she is a Witch and she needs punishing. Maybe someone has hired her. No, I will not allow myself to jump to conclusions yet.

"Eric, the phone is for yo- whoa, what happened in here? Did hurricane Eric hit home?" Pam smirks making me growl at her as I snatch the phone away from her.

I rub my temple as I answer the phone; this better be important otherwise I am going to go ballistic.

"What?" I bark down the phone, cursing myself silently for being so rude. What if this is someone very important on the line?

"Eric, I know you probably don't want to talk to me. But I need you right now, Ammy's just ran out into the night, I don't know why, she just has, but I'm worried. Its pitch black out there, and its full moon" Sookie's rushed voice jumps across the phone.

"I'm on my way" and with that I zoom out of Fangtasia.

**AN: So, what do you think the big deal is with this Cindy chick? Do you think she is a witch, or something much more?**


	15. A Good Ole Telling Off

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, vilannh, ljhjelm49, nordiclover, Flowery Lowry, Amy happyface, desireecarbenell and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifteen

**Ammy's POV**

I didn't know where I was going, or how I was going to get there or even what the heck I was doing. All I knew was that I needed to be somewhere, and right now I'm taking a huge guess and just going where my instincts tell me to go. What's the worst that could happen? Ah, yes, wolves, shifters, yeah…I'm pretty screwed. But I just didn't care. But walking through these woods at night, it's kind of creepy. There are strange noises sounding around me, the trees are rattling, preventing me from hearing any danger that may be approaching. But I feel as though I'll be safe no matter what, I feel as if there's someone out there watching over me; who they are – I don't know. However, I do know that they'll keep me safe. Especially while I'm following my heart.

Just as I'm walking passed a huge tree, I hear a couple of growls from a bush in front of me. I stay quiet as I anticipate the next few seconds, but they never came. The growling died down, calming me instantly. Well, that was until something jumped on me from the side; when I reopen my eyes from my position on the ground I am greeted with the sight of sharp teeth and deathly dark eyes. Wolf. I take deep breaths as I watch the creature observe me, this wolf isn't Alec, and it definitely isn't any ordinary wolf. Heck, this walk isn't even Alcide. So who is it? The wolf howls before slashing its claws over my stomach, making me scream out in pain. Almost seconds later another wolf appears, attacking the one on me until they both roll onto the floor. The wolf that has saved me is a beautiful pure jet black coloured wolf with shiny fur; they're absolutely stunning and their fur coat is full and luscious. The wolf that saved me has bright blue eyes as well as they stare down the other wolf.

The other wolf looks very similar to the black one, but this one is pure white with green eyes. I look at the two wolfs, both of them looking absolutely perfect together. They contrast perfectly with each other. That's when I realise who these wolves are. Alec is the black one and the white one is his ex-girlfriend, Amanda. God I hate her. Oh, wait, I'm sorry, she doesn't like being called Amanda, she prefers _Mandy_. Bitch. I scuttle backwards until I feel my back pressed against a tree; I lean against it as I place my hand over my stomach. Damn, that hurt. She's always hated me. She was jealous of me because I have a close relationship with Alec. Always have done, and always will do. Alec ditched her when she accused him of cheating on her with me, but it was that very reason why he got pushed into my arms and we realised that we were definitely more than just friends. In a way, I should thank her. Alec is the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know what I would do without him.

Alec growls at Mandy in warning, all she does is shake her head, her fur fluffing out before she runs off into the darkness of the trees. With that Alec steps carefully towards me, he's scanning my condition. I can tell.

"I'm fine" I assure him, all he does for answer is shake his head before lying down next to me where he licks my arm lightly. He pushes my arm with his nose, making me laugh just as he places his paw over my jeans pocket. What is he trying to communica- Oh! My phone, of course.

"No, I'm fine. I just need a few seconds to breathe and get over the pain. Just give me a sec, you guys pack quite a wallop when you want to" I try to lighten the mood as I attempt to move, but only end up flinching as pain shoots through me. Crap, how bad did she cut me? I look down at my stomach to see that my shirt has been ripped, blood is trickling down my stomach, but it doesn't look serious. A quick clean and possibly a bandage and some pain killers, and I'll be fine.

Alec growls as he puts his paw over my jeans pocket again, a clear demand I phone someone before I make him angry. I sigh as I dig through my pocket, trying to get my phone out with minimal pain. But before I can even get it out of my pocket dad is stood in front of me, looking a mixture of worried, concerned and angry. Oh, boy, he was angry.

"You stupid girl! what did you think you were doing running out in the night like this? And on a full moon! Do you have a death wi- wait, do I smell blood?" he demands as he crouches down in front of me, pushing my hand away from my stomach so he can observe the damage done.

"Were, you saw this happen. Come see me after you have transformed back into your human form and have rested" dad orders Alec; he nods once as he stands up, allowing dad to pick me up.

"You smell like perfume, and it's not mom's. What have you been doing, dad?" I demand, my own anger rising. If he has cheated on mom I am going to kick his ass, I will kill him! Mom doesn't deserve this; he's supposed to love her. Cherish her. Be _faithful _to her!

"I have done nothing!" he roars at me before zooming off, all my surroundings becoming a complete blur making me sick. I'm going to throw up the second I get home and put down. When we finally did get home, I did exactly that. I stumbled my way into the bathroom where I yakked my guts up. I hate Vampire speed. This is exactly why I don't date Vamps.

"Ammy, oh, Sweetie, what's happened?" mom probes as she comes to stand beside me where she rubs my back soothingly. Thank God I have my hair up in a ponytail.

"Dad. Vampire speed. Do I say more?" I try to joke as I flush the toilet and stumble towards the sink so I can go through my cleaning routine. Once that's done, mom helps me into the kitchen where she gets me to sit on the kitchen chair as dad sorts out all the medical stuff. I'm still suspicious of him. He's hiding something, and I have a feeling it has something to do with another woman. For God's sake mom is pregnant with his kid and he's off fucking some other woman! What stupid God damn person goes off and cheats on their _pregnant _partner?

"You and I are going to have a serious chat after this" I narrow my eyes at dad accusingly.

"What for?" mom queries, looking worried as she looks between us both.

"Nothing, she has the wrong end of the stick. It's nothing for you to worry about" dad assures her as he puts on the antiseptic liquid on my cuts, making me hiss out in pain.

My hiss of pain stopping any words mom may have had to share with us. He's making a fool out of her, he's lying to us! I hope someone rips his balls off and feeds them to the dogs! I sit there patiently as he carries on attending to my injuries, when he's finished dealing with my cuts I get up and yank dad into another room away from mom. He allows me to do such a thing, of course, seeing he could technically stop me if he didn't want me to pull him around.

"You will tell me everything right now! And if you dare to lie to me, I swear to God I will never forgive you. Mom's _pregnant_ and you go off fucking other women? What is wrong with you? She loves you to bits and what do you do? You go off and fuck the closest thing with a vagi-" he cuts me off their as he slams me into the wall, his hand twisted in the top of my shirt as he gets right into my face.

"You will not talk to me like this. And you certainly won't accuse me of things I haven't partaken in! I would never cheat on Sookie; I love her more that you can understand. She is my world, I could never do such a thing to her" he spits in my face before throwing me to the floor in a fit of rage.

"You're such a jerk you know that, right? You're so selfish! You only ever think about yourself. Do you know how much worry mom went through over these last two days? She didn't know where you were, and she hadn't heard anything from you. Plus Pam wasn't even allowed to tell her where you were. You caused her so much stress; she could have lost the baby! Stress can cause miscarriages, so well done. Not only did you put your _pregnant _partner in danger of having a miscarriage, you angered all of your children. You will be the reason why this family splits up. And do you want to know why? Because you're the most selfish person in the world. You don't even know the meaning of caring for someone. You don't even know the meaning of love. You don't deserve her, you don't deserve _us_. We're always the _last _thing on your mind. You might want to try putting us first for a change" and with that I storm out of the room feeling very proud of myself.


	16. Cracks

**AN: Thank you to Amelia, ljhjelm49, vilannh, AudraLeeony, bassprincess, Amy happyface, nordiclover, Flowery Lowry and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixteen

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, what's wrong?" Sookie probes when I come back out of the room several minutes after Ammy had left. I couldn't even care where she was, she could be lying dead in a ditch for all I care right now. She has disgraced me, talked to me as if I was a piece of shit; who does she think she is verbally attacking me like that? I have done nothing but care and look after that child, and this is how she repays me? She is no daughter of mine; she is exactly like Hunter – her _real _mother.

"Nothing" I sigh as I drop down into my chair, I run my hand through my hair as I try to come to grips with what exactly happened in there. She has the wrong end of the stick, I love Sookie; God do I love her. I could never cheat on her, that's why I was so enraged with myself for allowing myself to come so close to doing it. If Sookie finds out I risk everything.

My Lover.

My Family.

My children.

Our future.

The wedding.

_Everything_.

How is that fair? How is it fair that I risk losing absolutely everything that I hold dear to me over one small mistake? _Nothing_ even happened. I managed to control myself, I was just hungry. That's all.

"Please talk to me. I just want to help, Eric; you have been so distant since you decided to come back and live here with us instead of being king. You stepped down in the Vampire world so that you could be with us, but since you've done that you have been so miserable. If you don't want to be here with us, but instead you want to be some big shot king, then go. I would rather see you happy and back to your normal self than down here and like this. Your children are worrying about you, _I _worry about you. We're all starting think that we're not enough for you, and if that's the case. Well, I think it's time we changed things. I don't want to lose you, Eric, ever. But if in order for you to be happy I have to let you go; I will" Sookie's voice is practically at a whisper as she finishes off her heartfelt speech.

This is the women I am going to destroy if I tell her what I almost did; I can't do that. I need to hide this from her, from everyone if I can. Which means I need to send Ammy off to live somewhere else for a bit while things settle down. Maybe Pam will have her; they always seem to get along like a house on fire. Believe me, I do not want to move my child away from me; it kills me to do it, but right now I need to secure my life with my Lover. Then when that is secured and Ammy has calmed down, I will talk to her. We will have a proper talk; she has always wanted to be treated like an adult, she will have that chance very soon. Before I can even say anything back to Sookie there is a banging down the stairs; Sookie and I both get up and head into the hallway where we find Ammy pulling a suitcase down the stairs, she also has a backpack over her shoulder.

"Angel, where are you going?" I query, keeping my voice soft. I don't want to shout at her anymore, if anything, I need to apologise to her and give her the explanation she wants.

"I'm going to live elsewhere for a little bit. I can't be here right now, not while _he's _being a complete ass and lying to you and to himself. Mom, I hate to tell you this, I really do, but he's selfish, we don't even come onto his scale of concerns. We don't exist in his mind. He's experienced better things than us; we don't mean anything to him. You deserve better" Ammy tells Sookie before heading out the front door, I chase after her until I am stood in front of her, blocking her way out.

"You aren't going anywhere. We will work this out as a _family_, families stick together and that's exactly what we are going to do. I will tell you everything, but you need to get back in the house; you aren't leaving" I order her, making her narrows her eyes at me.

"_Eric_, you were thinking about shipping me off to Pam's only seconds ago. And don't deny it, I heard you" and to emphasise her point she taps her head; I flinch at her referral to me through my real name rather than dad.

"And I was stupid to contemplate such idiocy. Ammy, I love you; you are my daughter. I cannot allow you to leave here, I'm sorry for how I treated you back there in that room, I'm sorry I have not been the best of fathers. I am sorry I haven't been there for you, but I want to make that up to you. To _all _of you. You, Zach, Annika and especially Sookie. You all mean everything to me, and I know what you are thinking. You think I cheated on Sookie, but I didn't. I love her, I could never do such a thing. I was taking a time out period to allow Sookie and I to both clam down, she was being hormonal and I was being an ass. And while I was on said time out period, I interviewed a new dancer for Fangtasia. She came onto me, she tried to lure me into fucking her; I didn't. I know this is something I shouldn't be telling you, but she wanted me to fuck her, she rubbed herself all over me. I will admit that I came close to indulging myself in her as part of my _pity fest_, as Pam refers to it, but I stopped. I controlled myself. I was hungry, I hadn't fed; but when that phone call came it snap-" I get cut off there when Sookie's teary voice sounds through.

"You're telling us that if it hadn't of been for that phone call you would have cheated on me. You would have gone off with another woman? You would have happily have cheated on your _pregnant fiancée _just because you were '_hungry_', as you like to claim? You're unbelievable, Eric, you really are. Just as I thought we were finally getting somewhere, that we were finally ready to get married, have _another _child together; you go off and do something like that. What I see in you I will never know" Sookie shakes her head as tears pour down her cheeks. Every single one of her words felt like a stab to my unbeating heart.

"Sookie, please, I can explain" I try to reach out to her, she just shakes her head some more before running back into the house.

"If what you say is true, and you really do love her and you actually do want to marry her and keep this family. I suggest you go after her. Make her listen, make her understand. Just don't hurt her" Ammy points out before turning away and walking off into the darkness. _Again_. Have I really just wrecked my family? I quickly wipe at the bloody tears on my cheeks before zooming into the house and towards where the bond tells me where Sookie is. Ammy is right, I need to make her listen and make her understand. She is all that matters to me; I have wrecked this family so much over the years, that I think it's time I started to fill in some of the cracks I have made. But this is one crack I am not sure I can fully cover.

**AN: I know this chapter is short and very sad, but I promise to make up for the length in the next chapter. I also promise to make everything perfect again very soon, the next chapter will be all heartfelt and full of tears (good ones, hopefully), so do beware xx Also, please don't kill me! xx *hides away***


	17. Big Bad Wolf

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell, AlphaSprout, Asia125, vilannh and bassprincess for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventeen

**Sookie's POV**

"Sookie ! Sookie, please open the door. You need to hear me out, we need to talk" Eric tries to reach out to me through the door. I can't believe he even thinks he can work his way out of this! He said down there that he was close to cheating on me and the only reason he didn't was because the phone rang. _Thanks, Eric, you make me feel so good inside knowing that you would willingly cheat on me._ But I don't want to talk to him about this; he's lost his chance now. And, God, I have tried to make this difficult relationship work; but he's pushed me too far. How can he make this up to me? I'm just sat here, leaning against the door with my legs pulled up against my chest as I cry; the door is locked so Eric can't get in. Well, he technically could if he wanted to, but he respects my need to be alone and to have privacy.

Pfft, who am I kidding? Of course he doesn't!

"Sookie, if you do not answer me or open this door I will break it down!" Eric roars like the big bad wolf he is.

"Go on then, Eric, break this door down. You'll only kill me in the process, but that would probably be an advantage to you; that way I'm out of the way so that you and your stupid dancer lover can be together" I scream straight back at him before jumping up and heading towards the bathroom attached to the room. I hope Ammy doesn't mind me taking sanctuary in her room. When I get into the bathroom I lock the door, knowing straight away that Eric is going to break down the door because he's heard me move away from it.

Almost right on cue I hear a loud smashing sound before a huge bang on the floor. He's definitely inside. But I can't help but worry that he's going to disturb the twins, I can only imagine what they must think is going on. I hope Eric hasn't woken them. I don't want them getting involved in this.

"Please, please, Sookie. I am _begging_ you to open the door and talk to me" at least he's lowered his level of voice. I shake my head as I go into Ammy's cabinet above her sink, hoping to find some pain killers that will help soothe my pounding head. But what I do find, I definitely wasn't expecting. Contraceptive pills. She's on the pill? When did this happen? And why didn't she tell me? Is she having sex with Alec? Or is she just contemplating it and just wants to be ready for when she does start having sex with him? Oh, God. I need to talk to her about this, but I can't while I'm in this situation.

Right, it's time I faced the Devil himself.

"Eric, if I come out of here, you must promise me that you will sit on that bed and won't come anywhere near me while we talk. Promise me" I force him, knowing very well that he can hear me through the door.

"I promise, now please come out, Lover. I just want to tell you the full truth, I know you cannot ever forgive me, but I at least want you to hear me out" he responds earnestly. I take a deep breath before releasing it as I open the door to find Eric sat on the bed patiently, his elbows are on his thighs as his hands dangle between his legs. This stress cannot be good for our baby. Without thinking I lay my hand on my stomach, rubbing my thumb over the spot gently, almost as if to soothe our baby, before dropping my hand back to my side. I didn't miss the longing look in Eric's eyes, or how he watched my stomach with such hope.

"Eric, you cheated on me" I accuse, his head snapping up rather aggressively as he glares at me.

"I did not cheat on you" he corrects me.

"You might as well have!" I shout before telling myself to calm down, I need to think about my baby; I can't risk getting too stressed, especially seeing as stress is one of the main factors that can cause miscarriages. I don't want to lose our baby.

"Sookie, I don't know what happened. I don't know why or how it happened, but I just couldn't resist her. I hadn't fed, and I had barely fed the day before because of our last fight. I hate it when we fight; it really takes its toll on me. Pam says I am like one of those '_Emo's_', although how I resemble a red fury _annoying_ child's toy, I will never know…" Eric grumbles as he shakes his head. I could help but laugh at that.

"An Emo is someone who is emotionally unstable; Emo's are those people who like to dress in black rather than colours. Whereas the little red fury annoying child's toy you are referring to is called an Elmo, as in from _Sesame Street_. Ring any bells?" I query as I sit down on the chair in front of Ammy's desk. Dammit, we are going off topic.

"Anyway, you were going to explain all of this to me" I point out, quickly amending my topic change. I can't believe that almost happened, I could easily see Eric's disappointment that I caught onto my mistake.

"I was interviewing her, to see whether she would be suitable to be one of Fangtasia's dancers. Our old one, Yvette, is far too old now. The patrons do not find her attractive anymore, so we wanted a new dancer. Anyway, during the dance she decided to dance to something very sexy, she moved gracefully and sexily, she caught my attention immediately. I am ashamed to admit that I actually allowed her to straddle me; she wasn't wearing any panties. She was soaking my jeans, and my cock was finding the whole thing magnificent. Then she kissed me as she rocked against me, I pulled off her top where I fondled her breasts. I was close to fucking and feeding from her, but the phone began to ring. The same phone that brought me out of my lusty haze and out of my insanity. Sookie, I did not mean for it to happen. I was just hungry, I'm sure I was. Although I do have a theory that she may have been a wit-"

"Eric, I couldn't give a toss about your stupid theories! All I know is that _you_, my bonded, my Lover, my _fiancé_, the _father_ of my children and unborn child, almost cheated on me. In fact, you practically did. You kissed and dry humped another woman as you fondled her breasts. You tell me how that _isn't_ cheating. I'm your _pregnant _fiancé, and you cheat on me? Almost have sex with another woman. How do you expect me to forgive that?" I demand as a few tears begin to slide down my cheeks. Look at me now, my stupid hormones are raging now.

"I don't expect you to; I have done wrong, Sookie. I know I have, and I accept that; I don't expect you to just let me off as if nothing happened. I have wronged you, Sookie, I have disgraced your very name. I do not deserve forgiveness, I do not deserve love; but if there is any chance I can have either, I will take it and cherish it" oh, he is not getting off that easily.

"Why her though, Eric? Were you horny? Why didn't you just come to me? In the last three months, Eric, we have made love five times including after that date we had together the other day. _Five times_, Eric. Your phone gets more action than I do, heck, strange dancers you don't even know get more action from you then I do. How do you think that makes me feel, Eric? You barely acknowledge me anymore; in fact, you have barely told me that you love me in these last few months. Sure, you were down in Arkansas, but right at the beginning when you first went down there; you used to tell me all the time, almost every day, that you loved me. You would tell me on the phone, and again when you finally got to see me and the kids for a few days. But as the weeks went on, that got less and less frequent. How do you think that makes me feel?" I demand as I start to sob, reaching over to grab a tissue from Ammy's tissue box.

"Sookie, I… Sookie, I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to neglect you so much, I guess I have been rather distant lately; but I did not mean to make you feel like this. I do love you, Sookie. Very much so, I cannot imagine my life without you. It hurts to know that I have hurt you so much; I did not mean to do this, Sookie. Why did you not just tell me that you felt neglected?" Eric murmurs as he looks in my eyes, his eyes holding so much regret.

"Do you know how humiliating that is? Do you know how it feels to know that if I want my fiancé to make love to me or to tell me that he loves me, I have to _ask _him. I shouldn't _have_ to tell you. You should just do it on your own accord!" I shout at him, how can he be so stupid?

"Sookie, you know that I am still getting used to feelings and relationships. I am bound to make mistakes every now and then"

"Eric, you have had over nine years to get used to these feelings and relationships. You shouldn't be making these types of mistakes; in fact, you have made more mistakes than I can count. Do I even mean anything to you, Eric?" I sigh, realising that I am just some useless woman to him.

"You mean the world to me, and I promise to prove that to you every single day of our lives together. I will show you how much I love you, I will always tell you, I will take care of you; I just need you to stay with me. I love you, please, forgive me for everything. For almost cheating on you, for neglecting you, for using that fucking stupid excuse about me not being used to emotions and relationships when I know full well I am. For every single thing I have ever done wrong to you" he's being so sincere, I can see it in his eyes.

I can feel through our bond that he loves me very much; I can feel that he feels guilty and I can also feel his regret. He even has bloody tears running down his cheeks, as he stares at me hopefully. Should I forgive him?

"You have one week to prove to me that you love me, that you care about me. To woo me and show me the man I fell in love with. And while this takes place, I will be staying in the spare room next door to the twins' room, the one we're going to change into a nursery for _our _baby. You have one week, Eric, to make me fall in love with you all over again, because I love you more than anything, Eric, but I feel like our love has been tampered with. I feel like we need a new start, not just as Lovers, but as a family" and with that I get up from where I was perch and head out of the room. I better check on the twins and then phone Ammy to make sure she is okay. Plus, I need to talk to her about these pills in her bathroom. But all I can think about now, is whether Eric is actually going to take on my challenge. I will forgive him eventually, but until then, I need him to show me that he loves me. That I'm not just some prop in his life.


	18. Love

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, ljhjelm49, nordiclover, bassprincess, Asia125 and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighteen

**Ammy's POV**

"How long have you been sat there for?" Alec's voice breaks through my muddled mind. After leaving home I came straight here, not wanting to be with my family but instead with my boyfriend. Problem is he was out being a wolf with his ex-girlfriend all night. But to be fair, that isn't his fault; he doesn't choose to be forced to turn on full moons. It's just how this weird Supe magic works.

"What time is it?" I probe as I rub my eyes, feeling absolutely exhausted.

"About 3am" he tells me approximately, completely confusing me. It doesn't seem as if that much time has passed. It seems like only seconds ago I got here.

"Four, maybe five hours. To be honest I really don't know" I shake my head. Instantly regretting it when I feel a pounding begin in my head.

"You must be exhausted, come on. Let's get you inside, you can tell all about it over a hot chocolate" he insists as he picks up my suitcase, I'm surprised he's letting me in so easily. I just turn up here with my things and he welcomes me in with open arms; that thought alone sent me into tears, making Alec look confused and worried as he quickly places the suitcase inside the building before coming outside to pick me up, after he has slung my backpack over his shoulder. He kisses my cheek lightly as he carries me upstairs towards his apartment; he's on the second floor, where he unlocks the door and places me on his sofa.

"I'll just go get your suitcase then we'll talk, have a hot drink, then bed. We're both tired, I can see that" and with that he walks back out of the apartment to go fetch my things. He is being very understanding and he isn't even pushing me for answers. Well, not yet.

"Okay, talk or drink first?" Alec queries as he comes to stand in front of me. For answer I just open my arms up for him, he responds immediately by sitting down on the sofa and pulling me onto his lap where he wraps his arms around me.

"Talk to me about it" his voice is gentle, and not demanding. He wants me to do this in my own time. Before I could even say a word though, my mobile started to ring; I quickly pull it out to see that its mom. I can't turn her call down, she needs support as well.

"Hello" I answer, offering Alec an apologetic look. He smiles at me as he rubs his fingers through my hair. He seems to like the closeness as much as I do.

"Ammy, where are you, Sweetie?" mom inquires, she sounds upset, yet somehow calm as well.

"I'm at Alec's. How are you, mom? Has dad tried to weasel his way back in again using his stupid excuses?"

"I'm okay, and your dad did try, yes. We talked it out, but we're having a bit of a rough patch. I told him that he had one week to make me fall in love with him all over again" she informs me.

"Mom, you can't re-build trust in one week" I point out, not meaning to sound so sceptical.

"I didn't say he had a week to make me trust him, that will take a very long time. I said he had a week to make me fall in love with him again, because right now, I don't know how I feel" I could almost imagine her shaking her head.

"I love you, mom. I'm sorry dad's an asshole, I'm ashamed to be related to him right now" I sigh, feeling like absolute crap, but nowhere near to the same extent mom must be feeling.

"I love you, too, Sweetie. Don't be ashamed of him, everyone makes mistakes. Your dad just happens to make a bucket full of them. But that's not why I called" she points out. I wonder why she did call then.

"I want to know why you're taking contraceptive pills" she demands, I gulp audibly, complete attracting Alec's attention.

"Pills. You found them. Look, can we talk about this in person?" I ask hopefully. The second she says fine I tell her I'll come see her tomorrow before hanging up and taking a deep breath. Thank God that is over with. I knew I should have hid them better…

"Pills, hmm. Now would you like to tell me why are taking them? I thought we weren't doing that" he points out, oh, God, he thinks I'm cheating on him.

"I wanted to be prepared for when we do; you have to take them for an entire month before they work properly. So I decided to start taking them" I shrug like it's nothing.

"Fine, I believe you. So, fancy talking about why I find you on the steps to my apartment with all your things with you? Especially when I know for a fact that you are hurt" and to emphasise his point he pulls up my shirt a little bit to stroke over the bandage on my stomach.

"I found out that my dad almost cheated on my mom. The only reason he didn't is because the phone rang, my mom was in a bit of a state, but mom can handle things herself. I just couldn't be there in that house anymore, he threw me to the floor when I questioned him about it" I inform Alec as I rest my head against his chest.

"So, why did you come into the woods looking for me? Presuming you _were_ looking for me"

"I had something I wanted to tell you" I inform him, not really knowing how to say it.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asks with a grin as he leans down and kisses me softly, I couldn't help but smile at him in return. He is so handsome and sexy, not to mention kind and thoughtful. As well as caring. How did I get so lucky?

"If I told you, would you believe me?" I probe as I trail my finger over his jaw line and over his lips.

"If you told me the sky was gold and the sea was made out of milk I would believe you" he laughs, making me giggle as I snuggle closer into his body heat. I must admit I do love how he is much warmer than any other man thanks to his Were status.

"I…I love you" I announce, feeling as though a huge weight has just been lifted from my shoulders. I finally told him, after ages of debating it and not even noticing how I felt, I finally admitted it. I have mom to thank for that.

"You love me?" he asks surprised, completely knocking my self-esteem as tears start to flow freely down my cheeks.

"Do you know what? Most people wouldn't answer like that. They would say _I love you, too_. But I guess you don't feel that way about me" I shake my head as I jump up off of his lap and head towards the door while wiping at my eyes. Talk about rejection.

"Ammy, wait!" Alec shouts as he runs to come and stand in front of me, his hands resting on my shoulders, preventing me from going anywhere. I look into his eyes to see a brand new emotion in his eyes.

"I love you, too. I have known for weeks, but I didn't know how to tell you" he admits shyly, I couldn't help but laugh at how young and boyish he looks at that moment. He looks so innocent, with that I throw my arms around him as I kiss him. This is what love should be like; I'll have to give dad a few lessons in how love actually works. Mom deserves better than what dad is giving her. And I'll make him see that, I'll even help him with it if he gets off his high horse and accept that he has wronged himself and needs help capturing mom's heart again, because, believe it or not, I don't want to see my parents split up. No one wants to see their parents to split up.


	19. Cinderella

**AN: Thank you to desireecarbenell, AudraLeeony, vilannh and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter nineteen

**Eric's POV**

I can't believe I have ruined everything; I have pushed away everyone in my family. My Lover will not talk to me, and if she does it is very formal and her tone is usually rather harsh. Ammy has not contacted me, and she will not answer any of my calls; as for the twins. Well, they are currently not even living with us; Sookie has sent them to go live with someone else while we try to sort this out. She will not tell me where they are, and that kills me. They are my children too! But after everything I have done I do wonder if I even deserve the title of being a father. I sigh as I flick through the website I am looking through, I know that I cannot buy back Sookie's love and trust, but I will try to regain it. I have already bought her a dress, some heels and a necklace to wear tonight for our date. She agreed on it, but you could tell that she was very hesitant.

I have 5 days left to try and gain her love again; so far I haven't really done anything. I have tried to communicate with her; so far we have managed to get to five minutes before she has to walk out of the room. I am hoping that will change tonight, I have spent the last 2 days searching through the internet on how to create romantic gestures and how to show someone you love them. It has been very helpful. I can only hope that it works. After peering over at the clock, I get up and head down into my room where I get changed into the suit I have chosen for tonight. The suit consists of black trousers, a dark blue shirt that I will leave un-tucked and I will also leave the first two buttons undone, and to finish it off I have put on a black blazer and some smart black shoes. I have braided my hair back so that it is out of the way; I want to look my best for my Lover, especially if I wish to woo her. But not into bed, but back into our relationship.

I realise now that I have neglected Sookie, I have not shown her how much I love her, nor have I told her. And then I almost cheated on her; that must have completely broken her heart. Not only did I neglect her, but I almost cheated on her. I am despicable. I am surprised she is even giving me a chance to reconcile with her. After getting changed I stand at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for my dear Sookie to walk down the stairs, the dress I have bought her is a princess dress. The reason I bought her that dress is because the place I am taking her is very special. She has told me about her dreams when she was younger, back when we were first together, she told me that she had always dreamed of being a princess. Even if it was just or a day. So tonight I am going to make her dream come true.

The second I see her walking down the stairs, I could have sworn to God that my jaw hit the floor; I knew that she would look beautiful in the dress, but actually seeing her in it…wow. Just wow. She us breath taking. The dress is a pale pink colour and it fits her upper body like a skin, but the skirt part of the dress is puffed out and hits the floor. She has allowed her hair fall over her shoulders in soft waves, a headband that matches her dress in her hair. She is also wearing the heels I bought for her, and right there around her neck isn't the necklace I bought her. No, it's the white gold heart locket I got her for that very first Christmas we were together. The engraving on the locket says, _To my Lover, I love you_ and on the inside of the heart locket is a picture of me and Sookie together. Happy. Unlike how we are today.

She truly does look like a princess. I didn't even realise I had bloody tears streaming down my face until I felt the soft skin of her finger touching my cheek. Wiping away my tears.

"Please don't cry. I know we've gone through a rough patch, and you're trying to make it better. That's all that matters. That you care enough to actually _try_ and fix this" she smiles at me, her beautiful smile just making me want to pull her into my arms so that I can hug her. Hold her. I miss being able to hold her. I look at her belly, almost as if I expect to see a baby bump there, but there is still nothing yet. The clear blue test she took said she was 6 weeks, of course we both forgot about the fact that this pregnancy will most likely be shorter than a normal pregnancy. But after factoring that in, we found out that she was roughly around about 3 and half weeks pregnant. Ludwig did confirm that this is going to be a shorter pregnancy as well and that she was indeed about 3 and half weeks pregnant back then. But now she is about six weeks.

"Eric, I'm only six weeks pregnant. There isn't a hugely visible baby bump yet. It's there, but this dress covers it up quite nicely actually" Sookie giggles, the light positive sound soothing my soul. It's amazing to hear her be happy.

"Can I fe- No, sorry. Stupid question" I shake my head, scolding myself mentally for even thinking that she would allow me to feel her belly. It has been around about 9 years since she was last pregnant, I cannot help but feel excited regarding our baby. I can only hope that she will allow me access to our children, but I am hoping it won't come to that. I am hoping that we can make-up and get through this. That way we can be a proper family.

She has already called off the wedding for now, so even that won't be taking place for a long time. If not at all. I really screwed up big time.

"Shall we go?" I smile as I offer her my arm, hoping that she will at least accept this small gesture. To my relief she does, her smile never faltering as I lead her outside towards the horse and carriage I have hired for the night.

"Eric…what…what is all of this?" Sookie probes as her eyes sparkle as she takes in the beautiful white horses and the sturdy and well-designed black carriage.

"I thought it was appropriate for what I had planned. Tonight is all about you being a princess, and what princess doesn't have a horse and carriage?" I point out as I open the door to it, offering Sookie my hand so I can help her inside.

Once again she accepts the gesture, giving me some hope that I can fix this, as she gets inside. Once she is safely inside I climb in after her, sitting across from her; already figuring that she won't want me next to her.

"Eric, where are we going?" Sookie queries, her bright blue gorgeous orbs meeting mine.

"I'm taking Cinderella to the ball" which is the absolute truth. I am taking her to the grand ball that Pam is holding, there will be plenty of people there, and I thought Sookie would enjoy it greatly. It is her time to shine; even Pam said that this was a great idea for me to do. Sookie wanted to be a princess when she was younger, now I am going to make it come true. Even if it is only for this one night, but if I can fix this; I vow to forever treat her like a princess. She is a princess in my eyes. Annika looks like Sookie, so she, too, is a princess in my eyes. But Sookie is the bright shining star that holds everyone's hopes and dreams. Specifically, my hopes and dreams.

"A ball? As in dancing under spotlights, waltzing and just being close to each other?" her voice sounded cautious, which worried me, but her expression is soft and positive and her eyes hold so much excitement.

"Yes, that is, as long as you wish to be close to me" I assure her, not wanting to push her into this.

"Eric, I want to be close to you. I want us to be closer in general, since we've had children and since you moved to Arkansas, we have sort of just…drifted apart. It's time we pulled us all back together again, especially now that you are back from Arkansas permanently" she smiles at me, although every smile I have seen from her lately are not real ones; I can still see the hurt in her eyes from everything I have put her through, but her eyes still hold hope for us. And that hope I am going to hold onto. I will fix this. I will pull my family back together again.

"I love you, Sookie. And I promise to fix this. This is only the beginning" I assure her with a small grin of my own.

"I'm sure it is" she agrees, and for the first time in a long time. I saw her give me a genuine smile.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all. Here is the link to Sookie's dress:**

**http:/prom-dresses-under-100(dot)net/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/cheap-prom-dresses-pink-color1(dot)jpg**


	20. Trust

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, AudraLeeony, vilannh, Bassprincess, AlphaSprout and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty

**Sookie's POV**

I feel like Barbie. Okay, I know Eric is really trying his best, but I feel like Barbie dressed in this outfit; I feel like a princess, which was Eric's target, but I look and also feel like a Barbie doll.

"Eric, I love that you're trying and I love the dress, don't get me wrong, but I must admit that I feel like some sort of children's doll. A Barbie doll to be exact" I tell him just as the horse and carriage comes to a stop. This was actually an amazing touch to the night out; I can't wait to get inside and dance with Eric. We haven't danced together in a long time.

"You do not look like Barbie. To my knowledge that toy is orange, with scruffy hair and the dolls breasts are always on display. You are not orange, your hair is perfect, beautiful, and your hair just makes me want to run my fingers through it. As for the breasts, well, they are perfectly stable and not on display to lingering eyes" Eric grins at me. I may be mad at him after he almost cheated on me, but he always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"Thank you"` I smile at him as he helps me out of the carriage, I place a light kiss on his cheek; his hand not letting go of mine as he shuts the carriage door and leads me inside. The hall inside of the building reminds of _Cinderella_ so much, it is designed almost exactly like the ball there. It's like I'm Cinderella and Eric is my Prince. This is where they fell in love, maybe we will fall in love all over again. Eric fought hard to get us to be together in the first place, and now that he has me, he won't want to lose me. I hope he's willing to fight just as hard to keep me, because, honestly, I don't want to leave him. My emotions are so mixed up right now, that I just don't know what I want, but the fact that I want to stay with him is solid. That is the only thing I'm not confused about. I will admit now that I feel guilty, I sent the twins off to go stay with Sam for a few days, just while me and Eric sort this out.

I was on the phone to Sam this morning, he said they were being good for him and that he thinks they're settling well; but he also said that Annika has been really quiet and Zach has been over protective towards Annika. Maybe I can get Ammy to go down and talk to them, assure them that everything is going to be fine. I don't want my children worrying about me and their father. I place my hand over my stomach, a small smile on my lips as I remember my next little miracle. Another baby. I just hope Eric and I can sort this out, I don't want us to separate, and I don't want our children to have to go back and forth between their parents.

"May I have this dance?" Eric probes as a romantic love song comes over the speakers. I couldn't quite form the words, so I just nod my head as I smile at him; he then leads me onto the dance floor where he pulls me against his body.

His arms wrap around my waist as my arms go around his neck, my head resting on his chest as we start to slowly sway and move around the floor. Looking at Eric you never would have thought that he would be a good dancer, what with his height ad build, but he is. He is a great mover; he can be sexy while still maintaining his formality.

"I do love you, Sookie, and I know I have wronged you so many times over the years. If I could rewind time, I would. You deserve better than me. So why do you settle for an arrogant Vampire such as myself?"

"I haven't settled for anything, Eric. I went with my heart, and my heart called for you. It still does calls for you. And it always will" I assure him as I stroke his cheek with my finger. I want nothing more than to kiss him right here and now, but I know I shouldn't. He still has a lot of grovelling to do.

**Ammy's POV**

"What's up?" Alec probes lightly as he sits down next to me, my mind is a little muddled right now.

"Quite a few things, actually" I inform him, not even bothering to elaborate. I don't want to drop all of my problems on to him; he probably has lots of problems of his own. From what I've heard, his mom is thinking about moving away with his younger brother, and that actually kills him inside. He doesn't want them to go, but he knows as well as I do that there is nothing he can do about that.

"Talk to me" he pleads as he pushes a strand of my hair off of my face. It's always that one strand.

"I was talking to mom earlier; dad's taking her out tonight in the hopes of wooing her. From what I've heard from her, I think he's going to win her back. She's madly in love with him, but I guess when you're in love, you always try to make things work. Then I've had Isaac try to talk to me, he even tried talking to me after school. He said he misses me, and that he was tricked by Felicity as well. Apparently she fed him the same thing that he would die if he didn't accept the oath, so he did. He accepted the oath; only to find out he had appendicitis later on. Even though he seemed sincere about it, I just felt as though he was lying. I don't know what to believe anymore. And I was also talking to Annika last night, she's really upset. She doesn't understand why she and Zach have been shipped off to stay with Sam for a while; they think mom and dad are trying to get rid of them. It took me an hour to persuade her otherwise" I shake my head, my heart feeling pretty low. I hate seeing my little sister and brother worry like that.

"If you want, we can go see them tomorrow. We'll buy them a present or two and maybe I can have a talk with them. I've been in their position before" Alec tries to soothe my worried soul; his words instantly making me smile.

"That would be great, thank you! They love you to bits, you know?" I cuddle up closer to him, I feel rather cold if I'm to be honest. And the warmth of his body is a blessing against mine; especially with the extra few degrees thanks to his Were status.

"There's something else on your mind" he notes thoughtfully, making me look up at him. There is something else on my mind, but I don't think now is the right time to express my feelings towards this particular subject.

"Alec…I…I don't know how to say this. But…your ex…is there anything still there between you two? I mean…I'm not accusing you of anything, but you looked so perfect together when I saw you two in wolf form. And with her you'll be able to please your pack. You two can have a Were child" I mutter, feeling really bad about this. He sighs as he pushes me away from him so that he can turn on the sofa to look me dead on in the eyes; he takes my hands in each of his, his thumbs stroking over the skin on the back of my hand.

"I don't care about making my pack happy. I don't care about having _Were _children with some random girl. Or with Mandy for that matter. All I want is you; you and you alone. If I eventually do want a child, I want one with you. I don't care what our child is; they'll still be _our_ chid. They'd still be _my _child, even if my stupid pack doesn't agree with it. You really need to get this in your head, I'm getting fed up of having to tell you this" he drops my hands at this point as he shakes his head, his shaggy blonde hair shaking around his handsome face.

"I can't keep doing this with you. You either trust me and my love in you, or you don't. I love _you_, I don't love Mandy, and I don't love any other women. I don't give a fuck about my packs opinions on whom I date. If they have a problem, then they can put up with it" with that he gets up and heads into the kitchen, not exactly running from me, but instead going for a breather.

I must be a really crap girlfriend. I keep pushing him away from me, what the heck is wrong with me?

"Alec, I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep doubting you, I think it's my own insecurity; watching my parents go through what they are, it makes me worry about us. I know that you would never cheat on me, or even consider it, but I'm just being a stupid girl" I try to reason with him when I get into the kitchen. He sighs before pulling me into his arms where he hugs me; I always feel so safe in his arms. He's like my rock; I don't know what I would do without him.

"I don't think it's your parents' relationship that's making you feel like this, I think it's your old relationship with Isaac that has made you like this. You trusted him, and he betrayed that trust. Which I believe has ultimately knocked your confidence and trust in those around you" he tells me, making me laugh slightly as I hold him closer.

"I think those psychology lessons you do have really paid off" I compliment him as he strokes through my hair.

"They have, and just know this. I will never betray you. I'll always be here" with that he kisses me lightly on the lips. I really need him right now, in more ways than just one. But this isn't something I should just decide on last minute, especially considering my age. I'm not even technically legal yet, just another two years, but I have no clue if I can wait that long. We'll just have to wait and see I guess.

**Eric's POV**

All seems to be going fairly well so far, Sookie has enjoyed the night greatly and I believe I have succeeded in making her feel like a princess.

"So, my gorgeous princess; what would you like us to do now?" I probe as I give her a quick spin as we make our way back to the carriage. I must say I do prefer my Corvette to this, but for one night I think it is acceptable. Although I am made for speed, not horses and slow travel.

"Honestly, I want us to go home. We have a lot to talk about, Eric. Don't get me wrong though, I have enjoyed tonight, it's been amazing. It has been so long since you took me dancing. But right now I want us to go home and talk; like couples should do. I want you to tell me what you feel and why you feel it. I want us to open up to each other, we haven't done that in a long time either" Sookie notes, making me feel guilty. I really have neglected my Lover.

**AN: The next chapter will be a mixture of both their talk, and maybe a slight time skip :D xx**


	21. Believe In

**AN: Thank you to desireecarbenell, ljhjelm49, vilannh, nordiclover and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Eric's POV**

"Where do we start then, Sookie?" I probe as we sit down; we are sat on the sofa next to each other, but facing each other. She is within reaching distance, but she is not close enough for me to hug her.

"I always find the beginning to be the best place" she tells me, obviously expecting me to just _know_ what she wants me to say.

"But where is the beginning?" now I believe that is a suitable answer. She did not specify after all.

"Why Eric? Why did you do it? What actually happened up to when you almost had sex with her? Did you even think about me at all through that entire _meeting_ with that whore?" she demands, her anger flaring quickly. I will blame her pregnancy hormones for that for now.

"I did not plan it. You were very hormonal, so I went to Fangtasia for a few days, giving you time to calm down and handle your emotions. While I was there, the day when I came home eventually after you phoned me about Ammy, Pam told me there was a dancer there waiting for me to interview her. I had a spare position, Yvette, after all, is too old to be dancing now. She is in her late thirties almost; my customers want young, sexy females. So I let Pam send her in, I did not anticipate the fact that she would be young, sexy and dressed irresistibly" I begin, Sookie's glare practically burning through me.

"You didn't have to say that last bit; you just make me feel old and useless. You don't make me feel sexy, or even pretty when you talk like that" Sookie sighs. Great, now I have upset her further. What is wrong with me?

"I'm sorry. But you did ask that I tell you everything, and I assumed the truth was something you appreciate. Now would you like me to go on?" if looks could kill, I believe I would be burned to death by now.

"Please, by all means, carry on being an ass" Sookie insists with complete and utter sarcasm.

"Don't be like that. She came in, I thought she was sexy. She has nothing on you, you are the most beautiful and sexy person I have ever met, but at that present time I was not thinking. I had not fed and I was looking for a dancer that would pull in the crowd. She was it, well, at least that's what I thought at first. She danced and the way she moved…she was enchanting. She swayed with confidence and I am ashamed to say that I checked out her ass during the process" I carry on, completely ignoring Sookie's hurt and angered emotions that are attacking me through the bond we have.

"During her routine she came to lap dance on me, I did not protest. That was wrong of me, I realise that now, but at that time I didn't know what I wanted; I didn't even think about anything but her and why I was thinking of her in such a crude way. When the song came to an end I kissed her, properly kissed her. She was making me crazy and very horny. I stripped off her shirt and I sucked and fondled her breasts. I would have bit into her neck if it hadn't of been for the phone. That phone was what brought me back into sanity. Sookie, I hate what I did, I hate that I have upset you, I hate that you no longer trust me. I would not blame you if you no longer loved me. But remember this, I have always cared for you, I have always loved you. This is the first mistake I have ever made throughout our relationship" I reason, Sookie's mouth hanging open at that.

"I cannot believe you just said that; you have made tons of mistakes through our relationship. You have neglected not only me, but your children as well. The twins don't know what to make of you anymore, they love you, just like I do, but you have wronged them more times than you have me. Like when the twins had that school play, the school specifically made sure it was later on at night so that _you_ could come to it, but no, you phoned up and said you were too busy. Then there was Ammy, she had just found out that Isaac had been cheating on her, she came home crying the day after she found out, she had spent the night at Alec's, you were here for that, and all you did was shoo her away. You didn't care, Eric. The man I knew would have gone and soothed her, he would have hunted down the person who did that to her and probably would have killed them. You just turned your head the other way, your God damn phone was getting more attention from you than your kids were" Sookie shakes her head, but not once did she ever mention herself.

"And what about you, what have I done wrong to you?"

"You made me feel as though you didn't care. You barely phoned me when you were living in Arkansas; I had to ask Pam how you were. Then you let our children down on numerous occasions. Then there was that time when someone mugged me, I ended up with several injuries that Ammy tended to. I was shaken up. It took you _days _to actually come and see me to see how I was. Sure, you phoned me up, but that just wasn't enough. I needed you there to comfort me, but you said that your Kingly duties were keeping you. The Eric I knew wouldn't have cared about that; he would have dropped everything to come and see me, to hold me, to take care of me. And when you did finally turn up, you just apologised for not coming sooner. Sorry is just a word, you actually never proved how sorry you were, you didn't buy me flowers, you didn't get me chocolates, you just said sorry. Why am I even still with you? You have been nothing but an inconsiderate ass to this family since you left. What happened to the man I feel in love with?" Sookie sobs, my heart breaking with her every tear.

Her every word felt like a silver bullet to my heart; she's right. I have been a horrible partner and father, so why did she agree to marry me if I treat her so badly? Maybe she thought things would get better now that I was back. But I have just proved her wrong.

"Sookie…I…I…How can I make all of this up to you? I have wronged you in more ways than one. Why are you still with me? Why do you still care about me? _How _can you still care about me?" I whisper as I feel my world crumble around me. I never should have left my family, I have wrecked this family, I have damaged the love and trust both you and our children held for me. I have created so many cracks in this family that I don't know how I'm going to fix them all.

"Because I love you. And when you're in love you _try _to make it work, but sometimes it doesn't. I just thought this would, and I didn't want to give up on you. Not just because of the fact that I need you, but because the children need you. _We_, as a _family_, need you" Sookie cries further. Maybe I should just leave now, they would be better off without me.

"Would you like me to go? I don't deserve you, Sookie, and I have neglected this family so much that I don't even know if I will be able to restore the damage I have done. I want to try though, I want to try and make up for everything. I will do absolutely _anything_ to get us back to the way we were before I left for Arkansas. I am no longer needed there; I gave the thrown away because I decided my family were more important. I know it's too late, but I still want to try. I _need_ to try. I love the children. And I love you. So much" I even felt bloody tears scraping down my cheeks. How can she ever forgive me?

"Eric, we want you back here with us. We all want to get back to the way we were, and as long as you are willing, we can do this" Sookie assures me, but she missed out one important detail.

"As a family" I add on "Together, we can be a family, a proper family who care and love each other. Maybe we can all go away together, give us all a chance to get away from everything. A chance to start over. I'm not suggesting moving away, I'm just suggesting a few weeks away from here. What do you say?" I can do this; I can bring this family back together. I will have my family back, I am determined. I watch Sookie carefully as she bites her lower lip, she is blatantly deep in thought; her hand is aimlessly stroking her stomach, almost as if she was asking our unborn child to help her come to a decision.

"Let's do it. A family holiday. A clean slate. A couple of weeks away from here will do us good" she smiles at me, my happiness over taking me as I pull her onto my lap where I hug her for all I am worth.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. And I will make all of this up to you; you deserve the world, the moon and the stars. And I know I have not been doing that for you lately, but from now on I will. I can't lose you or the children. I know I have lots of grovelling to do, and I know it will take us a long time to re-establish the trust we once had with each other, but we will get there" I assure her, a small smile on her lips as she hugs me again, she even places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I know we will. I believe in you, and so do the kids. But, Eric, if you ever try that again I swear down I will not forgive you. I will walk out that door with the children and never come back" she warns me.

"I understand and it will never come to that. I promise. But, Sookie, can I ask you something?" I probe as I watch her fiddle with the engagement ring I bought for her when I proposed. She nods as she looks up to meet my gaze.

"Is the wedding off?" for answer she kisses me, her lips feeling like heaven against mine. I have missed this so much, I have missed her and I love her with all my heart.

"Does that answer your question?" she laughs as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Can I…can I feel your stomach?" I probe, hoping to God I haven't over stepped the line.

"Yes, but, Eric, I'm going to stay in the spare room for a few more days. Just until we get back on track" she tells me as she moves my hand over her stomach. I just want to feel the small baby bump that is there, the bump that tells me our child is growing in her womb.

"I understand. Just remember that I love you" I murmur to her as I hug her again. I cannot believe that she is allowing me back in, I still have five days left, but she has allowed me back in already. But I think this talk has also made a contribution to where we are now. And for that, I am thankful for.

"I love you, too, Eric. I always will, I just want us to get passed this and start over. That's what people in love do; we give things a second chance. Although we're probably passed second chances by now" she giggles, making my unbeating heart feel lighter.

"I'm sure I will need no more chances. I am going to be the perfect father and partner there is. I guarantee you that" I grin as I kiss her cheek while still basking in the softness and warmness of her body. I will never risk losing her. Never. She is mine, and she always will be.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I know you all probably think Eric is a complete and utter asshole, but I promise I will make him the lovely man he once was. Well, still is in some ways… Anyway, I hope it was okay for you and thank you all for reading my story, I will update again as soon as possible and I hope you all enjoy the regular updates xx**


	22. Family

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, bassprincess, nordiclover, AudraLeeony and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Ammy's POV**

"Are you ready?" Alec probes as he pulls on his jacket.

"Yeah" I smile at him, but it wasn't a proper smile. I don't think I even pulled it off to be honest, because Alec looks at me with complete concern as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. He guides me outside where we start to walk through the streets, mom phoned me earlier and told me that she and dad have something they wanted to tell me. I fear the worst like any other child would, and I can only imagine how scared Zach and Annika must be. Mom and dad are all they have ever known, but the possibility that they're splitting up will break them apart. Of course, dad has to work at Fangtasia tonight, so Alec doesn't want me to go alone because for one: it's night time. And for two: it's Fangtasia, so there will be lots of Vampires there, therefore I am in danger. Vampires are nasty people in Alec's eyes, but that's just because he's a Were, so he automatically doesn't trust or like Vamps. Which I think is ridiculous.

When we get to Fangtasia Pam lets us straight in and tells me that dad and mom are in dad's office. I thank her before walking over to dad's office where I walk straight in, Alec right behind me; when we get inside I find dad sat at his desk, the twins are on the sofa and mom is sat on the table biting her lower lip. Oh, God, the worst has happened.

"Ammy" dad greets before turning his gaze to Alec.

"Before you even say anything, he stays with us. He's looked after me when you didn't, he's been there for me and I need him just as much as I need you, if not more so. And I know that must hurt you to hear that, but I love him. I need him. I love and need you, too, dad, but in a whole different way" I assure him with a small smile.

"I know, Angel" he's not mad? I eye him suspiciously before going over to sit on the sofa next to the twins, Alec sitting next to me. Thank God dad has a huge sofa.

"Your mom and I have been doing a lot of talking, and we've come to a decision. We still love each other very much, and we always will love each other; that's why we're going to stay together. We're going to work through this and I'm going to make everything up to her, to all of you. I have done nothing but neglect this family, I apologise for that. But sometimes my Vampire duties have to overrule my family, and I hate that, but it is true. If I do not take my Vampire role seriously, I risk being banished, or worse, killed. And I'm sure none of you want that. I know that is not an acceptable excuse, but it is the truth. But that does not matter now, the damage has been done, but I will fix it. Or die trying, because you, my children, your mother, my fiancée, and my unborn child are all that matter to me" he tells us, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. The twins getting excited at what they hear. He's just told them that he and mom are getting married, and that him and mom are having a baby. Another baby, another sibling. Zach is going to be rushed off his feet if it turns out to be another girl.

"And to help bring this family back together, we're all going to go on holiday for a couple of weeks. Just to try to get a feel of being back in a normal functioning family, well, as normal as a family we can be. Considering that your father is a Vampire, I'm part Fae, Ammy is an Angel, with some Vampire genes, and the twins are part Vampire and part Fae" mom laughs, making everyone laugh but me. I don't want to leave Alec; I want to stay with him. There is this little part of me that just doesn't want to leave him, even if it is only for a couple of weeks.

"Alec, you're welcome to join us as well" dad assures him, surprising everyone in the room other than the twins who start cheering.

"Really? Are you sure you're okay with that?" Alec confirms.

"Yes, she loves you. And I will presume you love her…"

"Yes, very much. I love her with all my heart, I would never hurt her"

"Then I am positive. She needs you in her life, and while that is the case, you are family" dad nods his head as his decision becomes final.

I couldn't help but squeal as I jump into Alec's arms, his soft lips meeting mine in a sweet kiss. I give him another quick hug before going over to dad who stands up, his eyes holding so many emotions.

"Thank you, dad" I smile as I hug him, his arms wrapping around me. He's holding me as if I'm a foreign object he has never seen or held before; it has been a long time since I hugged him.

"I forgive you" I whisper to him before pulling away so that I can go hug mum before taking my place back next to Alec who wraps his arm around my waist.

"Where are we going for this holiday then?" I probe excitedly, the twins nodding along.

"Yeah, dad, tell us!" Zach orders, making me giggle and Alec chuckle at him.

"We have not yet decided, but we were thinking of going to somewhere such as Sweden, or maybe Paris. Or Germany. Anywhere you guys want to" dad grins at us, the twins getting very excited. I hold Alexander's hand, our fingers entwining as he leans down to kiss my cheek.

"Anywhere sounds great as long as I'm with you" I think my heart just melted. He's so sweet, so kind, so loving; so how did I end up with such a wonderful man?

"You two should get going, it's very late, almost 1 in the morning, and I'm sure you have school tomorrow. Your mom and I will get the twins home, and I'm very sorry for the late call out; I was in a meeting earlier and they could not postpone it any later" dad explains. With that I say goodbye to my family, I make sure to tell the twins that I'll come pick them up after school tomorrow, after mom agreed of course, before making my way out of Fangtasia with Alec.

"That went pretty well considering what you thought was going to happen" Alec point out, making me nod as we walk hand in hand down the streets towards his apartment. I love him, I really do.

"Alec, I love you. And I think…um…I think I might be…" I'm babbling. I want to tell him, I really do, but I can't find the right words to convey to him. How do I tell him that I'm ready? Well, I'm not ready for sex quite yet, but other things…well, they're a possibility. But now that I think about it, I feel more confused over it.

"You think you might be what?" he probes lightly, that worried look returning to his eyes.

"I think that I'm ready for us to tell your parents. They still don't know after all, I just hope that they take the news that their Were child is dating an Angel. I hope they're not too disappointed in you" I whisper the last part, not wanting him to be offended by my probing. I couldn't help but cheer inwardly knowing that I have managed to change topics.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _I do not care what everyone else thinks_. I love _you_, not anyone else. So why would I care about what they think?" he demands.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. _Again_. I can't help it, I just don't want to come between you and your family" and that was the absolute truth. I don't want to come between them, they're his _family_, I don't want to be the person to separate them.

"You won't. Mom and dad have always loved you, and they'll be happy to accept you as part of the family. I love you, and that's all they care about. As long as _I'm _happy" he assures me before spinning me around so he can kiss me. I knew right there that everything was going to be okay. But the question was: for how long?

**AN: I know this chapter was pretty casual, but I promise the next one will be more action packed xx**


	23. Vacation

**AN: Thank you to AudraLeeony, desireecarbenell, vilannh, ljhjelm49 and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Ammy's POV**

A lot has happened the last week or so, that I can happily say that we're finally back on track again as a family. Mom moved the twins back in with her and dad; I was luckily allowed to stay with Alec until I felt ready to go home. But to be fair, I feel very happy where I am now; I love living with Alec, he's so sweet to me and he drops me off at school and picks me up. He's been there for me every step of the way. I told mom as much and she agreed to try and get dad to let me stay here with Alec. I'm underage, so I technically need both of their permissions to make this living arrangement permanent. I'm hoping dad will agree. Over this week we have also managed to agree on a date to go on vacation. Only problem is, dad and mom are the only people who know; they said it was going to be a surprise for us. That annoyed me, I will admit, but other than that I am extremely excited. I have been doing a lot of thinking and I think I'm ready to go to the next step with Alec, but I plan on it happening while we're on vacation. I just hope dad has chosen somewhere that is at least remotely romantic.

"What time is your family picking us up?" Alec probes as he brushes some of my hair to the side so that he can kiss my neck; I couldn't help but shiver in delight. It also happens to be Alec's birthday while we're away, so maybe I'll let us move to the next step then, and if we don't, well, then we will wait till I'm a little older. I'm not too far off of 17, just another 3 or so months.

"Um, I think mom said they would be here at about 8 tonight; you know, after dad has woken up and fed. And the twins have had their dinner. I can't wait; it has been so long since I was in a different country, or even going on vacation. Heck, I haven't spent that much time with Zach and Annika lately, so I'll get to spend some time with them as well. Maybe me and you could take them somewhere so that mom and dad can have some _private _time" I try to persuade him, making him chuckle before he kisses me gently.

"Whatever you want" he assures me before guiding me into the bedroom, we haven't finished packing yet. Probably not the best idea, we should have ideally finished packing a few days ago, but we haven't. Alec wanted to take me on a date the other day then yesterday dad wanted to take me to this really cool museum. I guess it was his way of trying to make some of what he has done up to me. I must admit it worked, I love museums!

"What's that?" Alec probes as he tries to look passed me to look into my suitcase where I have just put in this outfit I got especially for his birthday.

"Never you mind" I shoo him away as I shut my suitcase.

**Sookie's POV**

"Mom! Stop faffing" Annika shoves away my hand, her eyes narrowing at me. I just want everything to be perfect for when Eric wakes up, I don't want us faffing around for hours trying to get ready and on our way, so I have everything prepared, heck, I even have Eric's blood warmed up ready, not to mention that I have done Ammy's hair for her. It takes her ages to try and do her own hair in a braid, so I thought I would do it and get it out of the way. So instead of babbling to pass the time, I'm faffing with her hair to make sure it looks perfect, therefore annoying her greatly.

"Lover, she is right. Calm down" Eric's smooth voice reaches my ear as his soft lips press against the skin on my neck, his strong arms wrapping around me where his hands rub over my stomach. I'm 7 weeks pregnant, which is roughly 12 weeks pregnant, so as you can imagine, I am showing.

"Sorry, I just want us to get going as soon as possible. I haven't seen Ammy in a while, I know you got to see her yesterday, but I haven't seen her in about a week. I guess I'm not used to it…"

"I know, Lover, but do not worry. We still have another hour or so before we have to go. I'll go feed, and listen out for the door. Ludwig is going to be here soon to give you an ultrasound, you are due for one after all" he reminds me as he spins me round, his lips meeting mine in a soft kiss. I must admit that I have missed being this close to Eric; after we decided that we could get through this, I spent a couple of days in the spare room, away from him, but I soon moved back in the room with him. This last week has been great, he's taken me out, he's showed me lots of attention, he's even stayed away from Fangtasia so that we can spend more time together. He's really trying to fill in those cracks, and I believe he's doing a great job.

"Okay" I smile at him before he winks at me as he disappears into the kitchen. I wonder if I can persuade Ammy and Alec to take the twins out for a night so that Eric and I can have some private time together. After all, my libido has really picked up since I hit about 6 and half weeks.

"We get to see the baby?" Zach grins as he looks at my stomach.

"Yes, but we won't know if it's a girl or boy until my second scan" I tell him.

"I hope it isn't another girl. I don't think I could protect another sister…" he shakes his head. I feel so sorry for him; he is in desperate need of some boy time. It can't be easy for him to be the only boy, other than Eric, in the family. I guess this is why he spends so much time with Sam and Alcide. He craves that man to boy time, he's probably fed up with all this girl stuff me, Annika and Ammy always have going. Just then I hear the door bell, I instantly go to answer it, already knowing it's Ludwig.

"Dr Ludwig, it's good to see you" I greet her as I let her inside. I have not seen her since I first found out I was pregnant, I must admit I was relieved when she said it was only one baby. I don't think I could deal with twins again.

"You know the procedure, lay down while I set the ultrasound scanner up" she demands, blatantly in a rush. I do as she asks and just as she has the machine set up; Eric comes in to join us. He takes my hand in his as Ludwig spreads the cold gel on my stomach. We're all looking at the screen, waiting to see the baby.

"And if you look right here, you can see your baby bringing their hand, which is represented by these three little bones, to his or her head right here" Ludwig grins at us before printing us out a couple of ultrasound scans.

"I'll expect my payment through the post as per usual. Until next time" Ludwig says her farewells after she has packed away her equipment and cleaned up my stomach.

"I want to see the scan" Annika holds her hand out demandingly, making me give her a hard look until she says please. Once she has said please I pass her the scan as Eric, with some help from Zach, takes our luggage out to the family car he bought not too long ago. We did have another one, but Eric likes to upgrade the car every month for some reason. I think it's ridiculous, but apparently he only has our best interests at heart. Lucky for him, he bought a 7 seated car, so there is plenty of room for all of us in there. Eric and I will sit up front, the twins in the middle section then Ammy and Alec at the back.

**Ammy's POV**

"Hmm, me and you in a hotel room all alone. I think I could get used to that" Alec whispers in my ear. After getting in the car, right at the back of the car thankfully, mom and dad told us that Alec and I get a room to ourselves. They are actually letting us share a bed on the condition that we behave and don't have sex. I'm still deciding if I can keep that promise.

"We've been sharing a room and bed for almost two weeks now, so I think you should already be used to it" I wink at him, my voice a soft whisper in his ear.

"I can hear you" dad looks in the wind mirror at us, making me blush as I look away and mumble an apology. I did, however, notice the smirk he had on his face.

"I used to be like you when I was your age, maybe slightly younger. Before I was forced to marry, I used to eye fuck every women that walked passed me" so did not need to know that. Why couldn't he just shout at me and tell me sex is bad like he used to? Maybe he's setting mom up to do that instead, seeing as he wants to get back on my good side.

"We haven't done anything like that!" I protest, Alec trying to keep a straight face as mom and dad laugh, the twins not hearing a word of this thanks to their earphones. They're watching a film on one of those portable telly/DVD player things.

"Ammy, when we get to our hotel I want to have a chat with you. It's nothing bad, I promise" mom assures me, but that didn't stop me from panicking.

**AN: So, what do we all think the chat will be about? Plus, where would you all like them to go for their vacation? I'm still trying to decide, and your influence would be greatly appreciated xx**


	24. Shadow

**AN: Thank you to Asia125, ljhjelm49, AudraLeeony, vilannh, Bassprincess, desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**Just so you all know, I have changed the amount of time Ammy and Alec have been together.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Ammy's POV**

"Where are we going?" Annika probes as she cuddles her teddy closer to her, she has been watching that toy like a hawk, what with the fact that Zach likes to steal her teddy just to wind her up. Usually I stand up to him and get it back, but I can't really do that on the airplane considering how Zach is sat further away from me than Annika is. The twins are sat together, Zach next to the window and Annika on the aisle side of the two seats; mom and dad are sat together in front of the twins and me and Alec are sat are across the aisle from the twins. Strange seating arrangements, but yeah, I rather like it. It means me and Alec can have privacy without people listening in on us, although, granted, dad and Zach can probably hear us if they really focus their super hearing on us. But they know I would probably go ballistic at them if they even dared to try that.

"We are currently on our way to Paris where we will spend 5 days there, we will then leave Paris and go to Italy for 4 days, and the last 5 days will be spent in Sweden. Mine and Ammy's home land" dad informs us, my entire aura lighting up. _2 weeks_ with Alec away from everyone and everything, other than my family, of course.

"Sweden, I haven't been there in a long time. The last time I was in Sweden I was 4 years old, I remember having lots of friends, but then one day when I got home from school with my mom, I found our bags packed. She said we had to move, dad said it was for the best. Something happened the last time I was there, but I don't know what, they wouldn't tell me; something bad had happened. The last thing I remember hearing in my mom's mind was that someone was after her, after _us._ I didn't think much of it really, but now that I think about it. I can't help but wonder. Was the guy who killed my mom and her husband the one who was after us?" I mumble off to myself, several theories appearing in my mind.

"Ammy, it has been 10 years since your mom and step-dad died. You're still here, your safe; no one is after you and if they are, then I'll protect you" Alec assures me, I nod my acceptance of that as I cuddle under his arm. But something felt off, there was a chill around me, one that I knew only I could feel; I don't know how I knew, I just _felt _it. It's a strange feeling, one I don't know how to explain. And to make matters worse, I can see a shadow stood on the far end of the plane; staring at me. I could almost feel the shadows grin. Then they were suddenly gone.

"Did you see that?" I whisper to Alec, my eyes never leaving that spot. I have seen that shadow before, back when I was little and I saw it again when I was in hospital with meningitis. I thought it was just an illusion, but now I'm starting to think otherwise…

**Eric's POV**

"Ammy, Alec, here is your hotel key. I am trusting you two, no funny business" I warn them as I give Ammy the key.

"We'll behave, dad, I promise" Ammy assures me, but before I can say anything Sookie calls Ammy away from me. She throws Alec an apologetic look before heading over to my Sookie, leaving me with her _boyfriend_. I think I preferred it better when he was just her friend, but then again, I do like the fact that he was her friend before her boyfriend. This shows me he does care about her, that he knows her and actually wants this relationship for more than just sex. When she started dating that Isaac boy I could have throttled her. He didn't care about her, he didn't even see her that often, he just saw their relationships as being nothing but a little bit of fun for him.

My point was proven later on when he cheated on her. I could have killed him, I could have ripped his heart out and broke his neck, but I refrained myself. Ammy begged me to just let it go, she needed me. Granted, it did take me a day or two to actually listen and realise what had happened to her, I was so consumed in myself and my work that I neglected her when she needed me the most. What sort of father am I?

"She loves you. She told me as much when you finally decided that your family came first. Ammy told me that she wanted the father back she had when she was younger. The dad who hugged her and held her, told her he loved her. She missed you, but when you told her not too long ago that you were going to bring this family back together, that you were finally back permanently; she was over joyed. I know you must think that she hates you, considering everything that has happened, but she doesn't. She did, briefly, but she soon realised she could never hate you; she loves you and cares for you. She's glad you're back and there to be there for her, for Sookie, for twins, but most of all; there for your _family_. Those were her words to me" Alec assures me with complete sincerity.

He loves her, I can see that. Maybe I should not doubt his motives as to why he is with my daughter.

"Thank you for telling me that, Alec, but if you ever break her heart or knock her up and leave; I will kill you. No questions asked" I warn him just as Ammy and Sookie come to join us, Ammy looking very uncomfortable and she's bright red as her and Alec walk off towards their hotel room.

"What did you say to her?" I smirk down at Sookie, knowing full well what that conversation was about.

"I just talked to her about how you have sex, what positions you can try; it is so obvious that she and Alec are going to be making love very soon, she might as well know _how_ to make love. I even gave her some condoms, she'll be protected. Don't you worry about that, and don't you dare judge her for wanting to do this. She's old enough to make her own decisions, and she is wise beyond her years. Oh, she agreed to look after the twins for us for a couple of night so we can have some alone time" Sookie hugs me; I hug her straight back as I kiss the top of her head.

"That sounds wonderful, Lover" I stroke through her hair as I kiss her softly on the lips.

"Mom, dad, hurry up!" Zach shouts, making me chuckle and Sookie giggle as we walk towards our hotel room. I think it is time we get the children in bed, especially seeing as I will become dead to the world in an hour or two, maybe less.

"How does warm milk in bed sound?" I probe my children with a grin, causing them to cheer as I undo our hotel room door, the twins running inside a head of us. This is what family is all about.

**Ammy's POV**

"Ammy, what's wrong?" Alec lightly shakes me, my eyes stuck on that one spot in the corner of the room. The shadow, it's back. But it has more of a shape this time, it's a woman and there is something above her head. But I can't make out what it is. The dark shadow grins at me as she lifts up a finger to her lips.

"Shhh" she coos before winking and disappearing. The strange thing is, I didn't _see_ her do any of that, I _felt _her do all of that.

"Nothing" I shake my head as I smile at Alec; I cuddle into his body, his arms wrapping around me as he kisses my cheek. Who is that woman?

**AN: I hope that chapter was okay for you all; I would also like to announce that I am accepting ideas for both baby name and any wedding ideas you may wish to put forward (i.e. clothes, countries, bridesmaids, best man, etc…) :D, all opinions are greatly appreciated xx**


	25. Problems and Baby Names

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Eric's POV**

"What do you mean she just upped and left? I thought I told you to _fire_ her?" I growl into the phone as I pace the lobby. Sookie is upstairs in the hotel room with the twins getting ready, I have no clue what Ammy and Alec are doing but all I know is that when I saw Pam's name pop up on the screen of my phone I knew it was important. I specifically ordered her _not_ to phone me unless it was important, and she never defies orders. So I made my excuses and came down here, hoping to sort this mess out over the phone; I do not wish to be pulled away from my family so soon. We have only just got here after all, and I am also still trying to mend the wrongs I have caused to my family.

"Eric, I did fire her ass, but the bitch wouldn't listen. She said that I had no authority over her, she said only _you_ could fire her. She's lucky she's still fucking breathing. In fact, I was about to attack the cow when she suddenly vanished. I mean she actually _vanished_, Eric. She asked where you were, I said you were busy. Then Ginger, the dumb witted twat she is, told Cindy that you were on vacation with your family. I think she's trying to find you, Eric, so be careful" Pam warns me, my blood is boiling and I feel absolutely furious.

Cindy is the woman who wrecked my life in the first place; she was the one who caused what was originally a small rift between me and my family, to become considerably larger. If she comes anywhere near me I will kill her myself. She will not ruin this. Just then my family come into the lobby; I quickly thank Pam for the warning before putting the phone down. I still can't help but wonder _what_ Cindy is. She is no human, she is a Supe, I just can't figure out which one. Which is very odd for me indeed.

"Lover" I smile as I open my arms for her, she smiles straight back as she walks into my arms where I embrace her, being careful of her baby bump. She is 7 weeks pregnant, which in a normal pregnancy is equivalent to 3 months. So as you can imagine there is a noticeable baby bump there, much more noticeable than she was before when she was pregnant with the twins. I keep thinking she is pregnant with more than one baby, but I can only hear one heartbeat so my theory is blatantly wrong. It must be due to the fact that she has been pregnant before.

"What's wrong? I can feel how frustrated you are through the bond" damn, I thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it, but obviously not.

"Just something that has come up at Fangtasia, nothing to worry about. I have it all under control" Sookie eyes me suspiciously, obviously not believing me as she steps away from my arms.

"Eric, we cannot start to rebuild if you don't be honest with me. Honesty is the key to a healthy, stable relationship. You need to keep that in mind" she shakes her head as Annika runs over to Sookie and takes her hand, in Annika's other hand she is holding her teddy bear. She refuses to go anywhere if she doesn't have her teddy with her. It reminds me of when I bought Ammy her teddy, Diddums I believe she called him.

"Sookie, I'm sorry, I fear that if I tell you; you will leave me again. I don't think I could bear to lose you" I murmur, trying my hardest to make sure the children don't hear.

"Annika, come on. Alec and I will treat you and Zach to an ice cream Sunday. How does that sound?" thank God Ammy sensed that I needed a few minutes alone with my Lover.

"Yeah!" Annika cheers as she run over to my eldest and her boyfriend. When they are all out of sight, ultimately out of ear shot, Sookie turns to face me. Her arms crosses over her chest, only emphasising her baby bump more and from this angle her breasts look larger as well.

"Talk then, and stop ogling my breasts" Sookie scolds me, I couldn't help but smirk at her; causing her to giggle a little bit.

"That was Pam on the phone. Cindy, the woman who I almost cheated on you with," I saw the instant hurt and anger flare in her eyes "she has vanished. Pam believes she is coming to look for me, I fear that she is going to try and lure me away. Sookie, I need you to believe me when I tell you that when she is around me, I cannot stop myself. I believe she is a witch, or a Supe of some kind. She can manipulate me to do anything, and as you already know that is a strange thing. We vampires are one of the most powerful creatures in the world, but I fear that she has found out how to control us. Or me, at least. If that is true, she can make me do anything. But I believe that her main target is to ruin our family, I do not know what her motives are, but I do think this is the truth. Please believe me" I try to reach out to Sookie. She takes a deep breath, before letting it out with a slight shake.

"I trust you, Eric. I'll help you in any way I can, we'll get through this. We always do" she assures me as she takes her hand in mine. She leans up on her tip toes to kiss me lightly on the lips, but I won't let the kiss end that soon so I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a deeper much more passionate kiss.

"I love you, Sookie" I murmur in her ear as I hold her.

"I love you, too. We should probably get a move on; you did say that we could go see the Eiffel Tower today. It will be very romantic" now that worries me. I don't want Ammy and Alec getting_ cosy_, I would still like my daughter to be a virgin when we get back from this holiday. But I fear that won't be the case.

"Eric, she's a big girl. She knows what she wants, and it doesn't matter what we say. She'll go and get it anyway. We both know that. And if she wants to start a physical relationship, we can't stop that" Sookie reasons, my anger on the topic only rising. I wonder if I can scare the Were away.

"Come on, they're probably waiting for us" Sookie pulls me along, me allowing her to of course. We walk out of our hotel and to the café across the road, I believe that's where they went, when we get inside we find the twins laughing over ice cream. But Ammy is too busy _sucking face_, as Pam calls it, with Alec. I sigh as I realise that this is going to be a long holiday. Not only do I need to try and get me and Sookie back on track more stably, but I also have to deal with this Cindy thing and watch my daughter kiss her boyfriend. Plus I need to try and postpone their love making as much as possible. I wonder how many nights I can get Ammy to watch the twins for without her becoming suspicious.

"Eric, leave them to it. Come on, we can talk baby names. We only have another 17 weeks before the baby is here" she reminds me as we sit down at the table next to theirs, that fact sinking in instantly. _17 weeks_, is it really just that long?

"Okay, so, my Lover, what names have you come up with?"

"What about Anya if it's a girl or Logan if it's a boy" Sookie suggests. I take a few minutes to think it over. They are very nice names…but…

"They are both very nice names, Lover, but I am not too sure about Logan. I do, however, like Anya. It has quite a nice ring to it" I grin at her, making her smile.

"I have always liked the name Adrian for a boy and Signay for a girl. What do you think?"

"Hmm, I like them, I will admit" Sookie smiles as I take her hand in mine. I love talking about our baby, it is the first time in a long time that we have actually sat down and discussed our child. But I guess that is my fault, I have been the one who has caused us to divert away from what is the most important. I upset my Lover; I made her not trust me. But I am fixing that. I am determined to make everything right again.

**AN: The next chapter will be about their trip to the Eiffel Tower and there will be wedding talk as well.**

**So, baby names, does anyone have any suggestions? Plus, what gender would you like the baby to be? Please do let me know, I would like your insights on this as well xx**


	26. Living Dead

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, vilannh, ljhjelm49, bassprincess, desireecarbenell and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Ammy's POV**

"This is very romantic isn't it?" Alec probes as we look at the stars from the top of the Eiffel Tower; we're cuddled up together, both of us looking up into the sky. Mom and dad are having a romantic dinner in the Eiffel Tower, but Alec and I decided that we wanted to watch the stars. The twins are with us as well, but they're on the opposite side to us, so they hopefully can't hear us.

"Yes, it is" I turn my head to smile at him, his arm wrapping around me more firmly. He leans down and gently grazes his lips with mine; I couldn't help but smile against his lips. I love being with him without the parental supervision.

"I have something for you" Alec murmurs in my ear, but my mind is elsewhere.

She's there.

That woman. That _shadow._ She's _floating_ in the air in front of us; her eyes are like black holes, her smile is grisly and her teeth are sharp; when those teeth make her smile look even more wicked and her hair is pitch black. She has taken on a complete shape, and slowly before my eyes she begins to take on colour.

"What are you?" I whisper, forgetting that Alec is there.

"Ammy, what do you mean?" Alec queries, but what he says goes straight over my head.

"I'm part of the living dead. And not the Vampire side, either" and with that she gives me a quick wink before disappearing. What is she? _Who_ is she? And why is she after me? Should I tell someone, or should I keep this to myself?

"Ammy" Alec lightly shakes me, pulling me back into the here and now.

"Sorry, I was slightly distracted… Sorry, what did you say?" I inquire, shaking my head to get rid of any thoughts of that strange woman. Maybe I'm just delusional.

"I have something for you" he repeats himself as he digs into his pocket where he pulls out a small square box.

"You didn't have to get me anything" I tell him, I didn't expect him to buy me anything. He didn't have to.

"I know I didn't _have_ to, I _wanted_ to. After everything you have been through, I thought it was the least I could do. Plus, it's a little present to say just how much I love you" he grins at me as he opens the box, presenting me with the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen.

It's a white gold thin chain bracelet and it has a key and heart charm on it and both charms are encrusted with small diamonds. _Real_ diamonds at that.

"Alec, what are you doing spending this much on me! It must have cost you loads" I chastise him.

"You're worth every penny though" he grins at me as he takes the bracelet out of the box and clasps it around my wrist.

"That's pretty" Annika notes as she pops up next to us with Zach.

"It is isn't it?" I smile at her as I look at the present he has gave me. He really does know the way to a girl's heart, he's so thoughtful.

"What do they represent? You never give me anything unless it represents something" I point out, giving Alec a levelled look.

"It shows that you have the key," he points to the key charm "to my heart" he finishes off as he points to the padlock heart charm.

"Oh, Alec" I sigh as I throw myself in his arms where he holds me tight in an embrace. But my eyes are soon drawn to the woman stood behind him, she's watching me. This time she _has_ taken on a human form. She's dressed in a white flowing dress, her eyes are an ice blue colour now and her hair is still black, but it seems much livelier than before. More shimmery. She has on white heels and she has wings on her back. Angel wings. The ones you would imagine an Angel to wear. The only thing she is lacking is a halo.

"Why are you here?" I mouth to her, not wanting to freak out Alec or the twins seeing as they can't see her.

"I want revenge. Your mother killed me in an attempt to protect you when you were born; you were not meant to be. You weren't supposed to be born, or to exist. I have spent years watching over you, learning how you work and what you care about. I want you to hurt as much as I hurt, then I will kill you. After all, the best way to truly hurt your mother is to kill you" she notes thoughtfully, that evil grin appearing back on her face.

"But my mother is dead" I whisper, luckily Alec didn't hear me as we pull away from each other so that he can cup my cheek with his warm hand. I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Not entirely, can you not remember what she told you? She is one of us now, she is a different kind of Angel. One you can only become when dead. She is still alive, just in a different world. And she still cares for you, and watches over you. By killing you I will not only be able to get revenge, but I will finally be able to get what I have always wanted" then she was gone, leaving me with one unanswered question. _What has she always wanted?_

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, what's wrong?" Sookie probes, she has obviously picked up on my concern through our bond.

"I can feel Ammy. She feels scared, worried and unsafe. If I find out that it is due to that Alec boy I will kill him" I growl. I have not felt Ammy's emotions this strong in a while, she learnt how to block them from me over the years, but it would seem that her shield has slipped. Something is frightening my daughter. I feel around the bond I have with the twins and I find that they feel happy and content. But they are with Ammy, so Alec has obviously not done anything. So what is causing my daughter to feel this way?

"I hate to cut our date short, but we should go to her. Maybe something has happened that has ruffled her up a bit" Sookie goes to stand up but I tell her to sit back down again.

"Sookie, I will phone her. If she is okay, then we will leave it. And if I am in any doubt that she has wandered from the group, I will ask her to pass the phone to one of the twins" I tell her as I pull out my phone, flipping through my contact list until I come to Ammy's phone number.

"Hello?" she answers almost immediately. So she is definitely in no immediate harm.

"Ammy, I could feel that you were all over the place. I could feel how frightened you were, I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay"

"I'm fine, just got a scaring from a bee. You know how much I hate them, plus the height is slightly over whelming. But I'm fine now, Alec is here with me and the twins seem very happy. I'll just stay away from the edge" she informs me, I was about to ask if I could talk to the twins, to make sure she was indeed with them, but I heard Annika shouting at Zach in the background. Something along the line of, 'give me back my teddy'.

My children.

"If you are sure, would you like me and your mom to come back now? Or are you and Alec okay to get the twins in bed for us?"

"We can get them back in bed, don't worry about that. We're leaving right now anyway. Zach, give her back her teddy, how would you feel if I took that DS off of you? Because I will if you don't give Annika her teddy back" that's my girl. Standing up for her younger sister.

"Thank you, Ammy. I appreciate this" and with that we say our goodbyes before hanging up, my attention going back to my beautiful fiancé.

"Have you any ideas where you would like to get married?" I probe Sookie as I take a drink of my blood.

"I would love to get married outside under the stars. I'm due on the 20th February, and I'm 7 weeks pregnant, so I'm in my second trimester. So first things first, we need to decide if we're going to get married before, or after the baby is born" ah, now that is a good question. Should we marry before so that our child is born into a proper family? All of us being called Northman's and not Northman's and _a _Stackhouse. Or should we wait till after the baby is born and have our new baby in the wedding in one of those baby tuxedos you can buy. Hmm…

**AN: So, what do you think? Before or after the baby is born? Plus, I hope you all have a great Christmas and new year xx**

**Here is the link to the bracelet Alec gave Ammy:**

**http:/www(dot)overstockjeweler(dot)com/p/tiffany-inspired-sterling-silver-pave-cz-heart-lock-charm-bracelet-p-1703(dot)htm**


	27. I'm Ready

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, Asia125 and bassprincess for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

Waking up I felt a delicious soreness between my legs that I hadn't felt in a while. We stayed up all night making love after we had made plans about our wedding. It was amazing. I never knew how much I had missed sex with Eric until I had that enormous gracious plenty of his nestled in between my legs again, to have his lips all over my body, on every inch of my skin… Okay, I need to snap out of this otherwise I am going to get all hot and bothered again. Looking around the hotel room I find that Eric isn't in here with me; then where is he? I peer over at the clock to see that it is 8pm. Oh, I have been asleep all day; that cannot be good. Almost right on cue my stomach growls, practically roaring at me to feed it. Or maybe that's the baby demanding his or her breakfast, well, technically dinner.

"I figured you would be hungry when you woke up" Eric grins over at me from the doorway where he is holding tray with a couple of plates on and a glass of orange juice is sat on the tray as well.

"Oh, Eric, thank you" I smile at him as he passes me the tray, he sits down on the bed next to me where he moves a few strands of my hair off of my neck so that he can kiss that spot; sending a delightful tingle down my neck.

"I didn't know what you would like to eat, so I got you pancakes, a fruit salad and a turkey sandwich with some orange juice. I hope that is okay for you" he strokes my cheek; he's really showing his romantic and intimate side.

"It's perfect, thank you"

"Eric, where are the twins?" I suddenly start panicking, usually one of them would jump on the bed to wake me up, or they would at least be arguing in their room.

"Annika is reading and Zach is on his DS. They are well occupied Sookie, they have food, drink and entertainment in there. I think they will be perfectly fine. And before you ask, Ammy is out with Alec" that last bit came out almost as a growl. He obviously still isn't happy about Ammy dating Alec.

"Stop that right now. It's her life, Eric, don't interfere. We still have the rest of our lives together, that is, if you still want to turn me after our baby is born" I tell him as I place my hand over my baby bump, Eric's hand landing on top of mine.

"Of course I still want to turn you. I would love for us to spend eternity together, and who knows, maybe one day our children may want to be turned as well" oh, now that is a place I don't want to go to. I don't want to think about that. It would break my heart to watch them die while I lived forever if they didn't get changed, but it is their decision…

"The wedding. Are we certain on the date?" I quickly change topics, we did a lot of talking about this yesterday and we made many decisions yesterday as well, regarding the wedding.

"Three weeks, Sookie. Three weeks and I will be able to call you Mrs Northman, three more weeks and we will be a _proper_ family – not that we weren't before" he quickly reasons, making sure not to offend me in the process.

"Yeah. I can't wait. Looks like I'll have to start shopping for wedding dresses ASAP. Not to mention that I need to take Ammy and Annika to go get their bridesmaid dresses" I point out, already trying to think of the type of wedding dress I want. I think I would like a long one, but then again the short one does look good as well. I hate trying to make decisions. I think we'll need to phone Pam in, she could organise an entire wedding in _one day_ let alone _three weeks_.

**Ammy's POV**

Looking in the mirror I assess my outfit, debating as to whether I look like a whore or not. If I look like a slut then I am taking this off, but then again it is only for Alec's eyes; we have talked about this and I think I'm ready. No, I don't _think_, I _know_ I am. It took me ages to find and buy this dress; I eventually had to go to Amelia, mum's friend, to buy it for me. I ordered it online because I was too embarrassed to go into a shop and buy it. But I'm very happy with the purchase. I have on a black corset that pushes up my breasts a little bit, and to go with it I'm wearing a black tutu that goes to about mid-thigh, just above and I have some fishnet tights on as well with black heels. I can't walk in heels so this should be fun.

I take a deep breath as I open the bathroom door where I walk out into the bedroom nervously; Alec is sat on the bed watching TV but the second I come out he turns to look at me. His jaw dropping open as he takes me in; I didn't tell him that I was ready for us to take that next step _today_.

"You look…" he struggles to find the right words, my panic rising. Oh, God, please don't say I look like a twat.

"Please tell me I don't look like a slut; I know you probably like that seeing as Mandy probably dresses in sexy outfits for you and your guys...I…" I start to panic, Alec is quick to jump up and jog over to me where he pulls me into his arms, his warm hand stroking through my hair.

"I was thinking more along the lines of _amazing. Irresistible. Sexy. _Not _slutty_" he assures me as he pulls back slightly so that he can cup my cheek, his lips grazing over mine.

"And you need to get it out of your head about Mandy. You _are not_ her, you are better and everything I have always wanted. I love you" he murmurs before kissing me again, his tongue sliding into my mouth as my arms wrap around my neck, his arms wrapping around my waist where he pulls me tighter against his body.

"I love you, too" I smile as he picks me up and carries me over to the bed. God, I'm really going to do this.

"Ammy, you can tell me to stop whenever you want. If you don't want to do this, just tell me, I'll stop. I won't be mad. I promise" he tries to soothe any remaining nerves I may have, but surprisingly enough; I don't have any. I kiss him to shut him up, he was beginning to ramble. He seems nervous as well.

"I know. I think you may be more nervous than I am" I laugh just as I feel his hand slide down my thigh, but it felt right. Not rushed, or wrong; but it felt right and I felt accepted for who I am.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all, I promise to make the next chapter more action packed and I will make the next chapter extra-long to make up for this shorter one xx**

**Now for the wedding, here are my suggestions for the wedding dress; I would love to know your opinion:**

_**http:/www(dot)enfashion(dot)co(dot)uk/2009/02/holly-willoughby-blooms-in-isabella-oliver-maternity-wedding-dress/**_

_**http:/media(dot)onsugar(dot)com/files/2011/01/02/3/1291/12917238/20fcf3bbd62d5ce7_(dot)jpg**_

_**http:/weddingdressesfashion(dot)net/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/red_white_wedding-dresses-6(dot)jpg**_

_**http:/weddingdressesfashion(dot)net/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/red_white_wedding-dresses-7(dot)jpg**_

_**http:/www(dot)wispee(dot)com/images/201009/thumb_img/2812_thumb_G_1283777062133(dot)jpg**_

_**http:/www(dot)bestweddingbridalgown(dot)com/shop/prom-dress-bridal-gown-2029(dot)html**_

**And here are my thoughts for the bridesmaid dresses, please tell me if you like them:**

_**.**_

_**http:/www(dot)shortbridesmaiddresses(dot)org/images/short-bridesmaid-dresses(dot)jpg**_

_**http:/www(dot)dressespro(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/white-short-prom-cocktail-dresses(dot)jpg**_

_**http:/www(dot)crystalbridals(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/Short-Bridesmaid-Dresses(dot)jpg**_

**Or any suggestions you may have are greatly appreciated xx**


	28. Together

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell, AlphaSprout and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Ammy's POV**

"I don't like flying" I groan as we board yet another plane. We had literally only just got to Italy a couple of days ago when Alec got a phone call from his mother; his little brother is in hospital so I of course said I wanted to go with him. I wasn't just going to leave him on his own; he needs my support right now. His little brother was in a car crash with their father, his dad is fine and got released within hours, his little brother, well, he didn't get off quite so lightly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I said you didn't have to come, this isn't your family therefore not of your concern" I couldn't tell if he was being factual or bitchy about this.

"You're right, this isn't my family. But I still care, Alec, I care about your little brother, I care that he is in hospital and _I care _that he is in a critical condition. I just want to be there for both him _and _you. I don't want you to go through this painful and stressful time alone. I want you to let me in and let me support you. You've always done it for me, now it's time I returned the favour"

"I…I don't know what to say" he sighs as he moves around in his seat uncomfortably.

"Sorry might be a start" I mutter, hating that I'm being horrible to him, but I don't like him doubting me and my reasons.

"I'm sorry. I guess…I guess I'm just…"

"Stressed. Worried. Upset. I can probably name several more emotions, look, Alec, I know this is a rough time for you. And all I want to do is be there for you and support you through this difficult time. I know what you're going through. Annika was in hospital when she was younger, they thought she had cancer. She was fortunate though, and so will your Jack. He'll get better, he'll get through this. I know he will. He's a little fighter" I take his hand in mine, hoping that my words have soothed him in some way. He spent all last night crying when he found out, but he's calmed down now, he's realised that he needs to be there for his little brother. To help him recover. And I will be with him every step of the way.

"I don't deserve you" he smiles as he leans forward to kiss my cheek lightly, but I move my head so that I can capture his lips before he pulls away. His hand coming to cup my cheek as he rubs my skin with his thumb.

"I love you" I whisper as he wraps his arm around me so that I can lay my head on his shoulder where he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, too. I always will" I couldn't help but smile at that as I cuddle into him more. I will be there for him, no matter what.

"Ammy, I remember you acting weird the last time we were on the plane and then again at the Eiffel Tower. Please tell me what's happening, Ammy, I don't want to have to worry about you alongside Jack" he whispers so that no one can hear us. I tense up at the mention of my behaviour because it brings back all those memories of that shadow. That _woman_.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" I tell him. If I told him everything he would think I'm crazy, he would leave me and probably throw me into one of those mental hospitals. I don't want that, I'm not crazy, I'm just unfortunate in my luck with enemies.

"Try me" he sits up, his eyes meeting mine. I take a deep breath, preparing myself to tell him.

"When I used to live in Sweden when I was a little girl. I saw a shadow, she was very interesting to my younger self, but when she suddenly made another appearance, practically twelve years later give or take a year, it gets freaky. My mom moved my family to Shreveport because she and my step-dad were on the run from something. I think that the shadow I saw was the one my mom was running from. That shadow came to me the other day; she took on her human form, but was invisible to you and everyone else. She told me that my mother killed her and that she wanted vengeance, the only way she could get her revenge apparently was by killing me. Making me suffer first by hurting those around me, the ones I love. And then when I have suffered enough she will finish me off"

Then it hit me. What if that woman caused that car crash to hurt Alec, what if she's trying to separate me and Alec? That would kill me. And that's just what she wants. Oh, God…

"Ammy, that sounds absolutely bizarre, but I believe you. I just have this feeling inside of me that's telling me that you're telling the truth and that you need me. I will protect you, Ammy, no matter what. We'll get rid of that woman/shadow thing. Together" he assures me as he takes my hand in his. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I try not to cry, if anything happens to his little brother and it's because of that woman I will never forgive myself.

"After we have Jack back home safe and sound and fully recovered" I whisper as I take a deep breath. I should tell him, I should tell him that I think she hurt his brother and father, but… but I'm scared he'll leave me because of it. I have gave him so much, told him so many things that no one else knows about me, that it would both scare me and break my heart if he left me.

But like I said, that's exactly what_ she_ wants.

**Sookie's POV**

"Lover, what is wrong?" Eric murmurs in my ear as he kisses my neck softly, his arms wrapping around my waist where his hands come to rest on my baby bump.

"I'm worried about Ammy. And not just because she's flying and she hates flying, but because when we were back in France, she asked me for some pain killers in the morning and I overheard her telling Alec that she felt sore. Eric, I think she actually had sex with Alec. I know I said that she's a big girl and can make her own decisions, but…God, I feel like I should have been more of a mother to her. I shouldn't have let her reach that level with a boy yet" I scold myself, feeling guilty over this. I know she is being smart and using protection and all that, but I still feel as though I should have talked to her about it more. I can only hope that Alec at least treated her right when they…did it – for no better choice of words.

"Lover, it angers me that she is being so stupid when it comes to the Were, but we cannot stop her from doing what she wants. She would only go behind our back and do it anyway. You told her everything she needed to know about sex and how to stay safe and what can happen if she isn't safe. You did everything you could for her; it is now down to her. But do not worry, Lover, I did have some very…_strong_ words with Alec. He would have at least treated her right. To be honest I mentioned my sex life to her in the car on the way to the airport when we were heading to France in the hope that it may have put her off of sex. You know, I was hoping that when it came to them two connecting in that way she would think back to what I said and cringe. Therefore making sex the last thing on her mind. I failed there" Eric seethes as his jaw sets.

"Eric, like you said we couldn't have stopped it if we tried. Now how about we go for something to eat? We should let the kids try out some proper Italian food. I.e. Spaghetti and pizza considering that's all they eat" I giggle, making Eric laugh as he spins me round; his lips touching mine softly before we hear a round of 'ewws' from our beloved children.

"Come on, you two. Its dinner time" I smile as we start to walk towards this restaurant Eric says has very good reviews and apparently he's heard that the food is delicious. Although he won't be doing the eating he's still being thoughtful.

"Sookie, did Ammy ever collect those pills from her room?" Eric probes, my mind going back.

"Yes, she did. She came round and got them not too long ago. She said she took a pack with her when she went to Alec's, but she used them all so she needed her next box. I'm surprised she even remembers to take them, she is very forgetful about things like that" I point out, making Eric nod along as we come to the restaurant.

**AN: Sorry that it has been a while since I updated this, I have been stuck on where to go with it; but I now know exactly where I want to go with it :D xx**


	29. Power Failure

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, AlphaSprout, AudraLeeony and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Ammy's POV**

"I'll go get us some coffees" I announce as I stand up, Alec standing up to stop me.

"No, I'll get them. Mom and dad are in the cafeteria anyway, I'm going to go talk to them. See how they're holding up. I wonder if they're reconnecting over their child" he mutters the last bit to himself as he walks out of the room, leaving me on my own in the room with Jack. Alcide was in here not too long ago, he was paying his respects and came to offer Alec and Jack's parents his support; he is their pack leader after all. I look over at Jack, his usually golden skin is paler than usual, his normally perfectly straight hair is stuck up all over the place and he has bandages and cuts and bruises all over him.

Then it hit me.

I can heal him; I do have the powers for it. All Angels have the power to heal; we just cannot heal each other. I take a deep breath as I place my hands on his forearm, all my concentration going into this as I heal him. But then something went wrong. _Very _wrong. His heart monitor suddenly slowed down and loads of beeping went off, his blood pressure dropped dramatically, making the machine scream out, causing me to jump out of my chair and up against the wall as he starts to shake all over as the doctors and nurses run into the room and straight to him.

"He's going into cardiac arrest" one of them calls out as one of the nurses pulls over a defibrillator.

"Ma'am, we need you out of the room" one of the male nurses comes and ushers me out of the room, my heart pounding. What happened? That should have _healed_ him, not almost _kill_ him.

I watch through the window as they shock his body, but no response is happening.

"Ammy? Ammy! What the fuck happened?" Alec shouts as he runs to my side to look into the window, his parents trying to run through the door but the doctors keep ushering them back out. His mom is crying her eyes out as his dad shouts the odds.

"I…I don't know. He just started to shake, and the machines started to beep and then they were running in, saying that he was going into cardiac arrest" I stutter, tears falling down my cheeks. If he dies it will be all my fault. But…but it should have healed him. Why didn't it heal him? I look inside the room again to see that shadow woman stood in the corner watching the show for herself, an evil grin on her face. She did this. She made my powers go the opposite way to what they should have done.

"No, no. Come on, Jack. You can pull through" I hear Alec murmur next to me, his voice cracking. I bite my lip as I watch, counting the minutes that go by. _Three minutes_. If they can't get him back to normal in the next two minutes he might get brain damage. I will never be able to live with myself if anything happened to him. We watch patiently as they carry on, my eyes flickering between the clock, the woman and Jack. _Please._ Then it happened, his heart beat returned to normal, his blood pressure going back up and the beeping suddenly disappeared. _Thank you, God_.

**Sookie's POV**

"The lake is so beautiful. Just look at how the moon reflects off of the waves" I sigh happily as I stare out at the lake; Eric has took us on this little boat so that we can explore the Italian lakes. They're so amazing; it must be great to live here.

"It is nowhere near as beautiful as you, Lover" Eric murmurs in my ear, his arms are wrapped around my waist, his hands on my baby bump.

"You're such a charmer" I giggle as I look up at him, his lips coming down to kiss me lightly. I love the feeling of his lips against mine. When he releases my lips I look over to the twins who are sat with the captain, he's showing them how to work the ship.

"Lover, how would you feel if I was to tell you that I want us to get married while we are in Sweden?" Eric probes. To say that I was shocked is an understatement.

"I would say you were crazy. Eric, that's like in a week's time. We can't plan, invite and organise a wedding in that time" I panic, my heart rate speeding up.

"What if I was to tell you that I have already planned and organised it all, but all we need to do is find our outfits and invite those closest to us?" he must be joking, right?

"Eric, you are joking right?" I demand as I turn in his arms to look at him, there is no way he can be serious. _One week_. Really?

"Do you not want to marry me, Lover? I know I have wronged you and caused a drift between us, but I thought I had mended the worst of it" he sighs, his face dropping into a frown.

"Of course I want to marry you, it's just that…_a week?_ Don't you think that is a little too soon considering?"

"Sookie, I love you with all my heart. I thought that would be enough to prove to you that _I only want you_. I know I have screwed so many things up over the years, but I want to fix them all. So far I have fixed the worst and there is very little cracks left now. At least, I hope I'm right there. I just want to make this official. I understand if you don't want this, but just remember that no matter what; I will _always _love you" he assures me, I will admit that I didn't miss that slight hurt run through his eyes when I hesitated and I instantly felt him cut off the bond. He's hiding his emotions from me.

"Okay. Let's get married in one week. But that means I need to go dress shopping very soon. Wait, what about Ammy?"

"One step at a time, Lover. First of all, let's tell the twins. We can phone Ammy up later. Hopefully the Were's brother will be fine when it comes to our wedding, if not, we can postpone it for another week. I have no problems with us remaining in my home land. It gives me more time to show you around the places I fought in, the place where I lived. Although we will need to travel towards Norway for me to show you exactly where I lived" he wonders off, the bond reopening making me smile. I hate it when he cuts it off; I'm so used to feeling him that when he turns it off I feel as though I have lost part of myself. Part of my soul, part of _him_.

"I'll phone Ammy when we get back to the hotel. I want to see how Alec is holding up. It can't be easy for him, if anything ever happened to Jason I don't know what I would do" I point out, Eric nodding in agreement.

"I'm sure all is well, do not fear, my Lover" he leans down and kisses me, his hand stroking over my baby bump lightly.

"Oh, before I forget. I'm due for a scan, Eric. I forgot to book one; I'll need to have one soon though. It's just to make sure the baby is okay"

"I will phone Ludwig, she can come over and do it for you after our wedding before we go off to…_enjoy_ our wedding night" he even offers me a fangy smile making me giggle.

**Ammy's POV**

"What's up, Ammy?" Alcide probes as he sits next to me in the waiting room, I have left Alec and his parents to talk to Jack. He's just woken up and I didn't want to intrude.

"Do you know how Jack went into cardiac arrest?"

"Yes" he replies cautiously, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, I was trying to heal him. You know, us Angels we can heal people easily, other than ourselves. But something happened and it went wrong. I almost killed him, Alcide. I'm a horrible person. But it wasn't my fault, there was this woman-"

"Woman? What woman?" he demands, his interest spiking. Does he know that woman? No, surely not. She died years ago, probably when I was still a little baby.

"I don't know her name; all I know is that she is this shadow person. She used to be an Angel, too, until my mother killed her when I was a baby. She did it to protect me. But now this woman wants payback, revenge. And I'm it" I sigh.

"How is she back? That is impossible without witches magic" he points out, making me shake my head.

"No, it isn't. When an Angel dies, well, they don't really die. They just go to a different world where they exist as a different type of Angel. But in this other world there are some Angels who can still communicate and appear in this world. But it's only when they reach a certain status. Like how Fairies can work their way up the ladder. You know, there are some who train and work towards being an Angel? They aren't natural Angels, but they still worked their way up. That's what the Angel's in the other world do. They have to work their way up the ladder to gain access to this world. I think my mother said that they are like guardian Angels. That they get assigned to one person and it's their job to protect that person" I tell him, feeling like I have just shoved the world off of my shoulders.

"Interesting. How come no one knows of this?" oh, no. I probably shouldn't have said anything, especially if his thoughts are that. He's considering telling people about this. That cannot happen.

"Its Fae business" I quickly cover myself, cursing myself for being so naïve and telling him.

"Ammy, I don't know how I can help you. The only thing I can suggest is that you tell those closest to you and ask for their help. Maybe your mother will contact you again. She is in that other world, right?" he confirms, making me nod.

"Talk to Alec, he loves you and he will help you"

"I've already told him about that shadow woman, but I told him that we don't need to deal with her anytime soon. He has enough on his plate with his brother as it is" I sigh, hating how stressed Alec is.

"Then talk to Sookie. She is Fae; she might be able to help you. And if that doesn't work, I'm afraid to say that you may need to contact the other Angels. Maybe you will have to talk to Isaac, he seems like a bright boy and he is very knowledgeable about the Angel world and how you guys work" he points out before getting up as the door opens. Alec and his parents walking in, their faces are grim. Their minds are a huge muddle of emotions and thoughts. I can barely sieve through them.

**AN: Okay, so Isaac will be coming back into play again, Sookie and Eric will be married, there will be a baby scan and this woman shall be dealt with. Thank you to AlphaSprout for reminding me about some of the things I need to deal with xx**

**If there is anyone who would like to help me choose wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses, Eric's suit, etc, etc. Please do let me know, I would really appreciate the help; if you are interested I will send you PM's with the links, just let me know if you would like to help xx**


	30. Key To My Heart

**AN: Thank you to desireecarbenell, ljhjelm49 and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**I would like to apologise now for any mistakes, I don't have time to correct them but I promise to do it tomorrow morning the second I wake up :D xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty

**Ammy's POV**

"Alec, I made you some breakfast" I whisper in his ear, this is my attempt at waking him up. He cracks one eye open to look at me before fully opening his eyes and sitting up in the bed, his gaze meeting mine as the covers fall down his body, revealing his perfect torso. I couldn't help but sigh.

"I'm not hungry" he shakes his head.

"You haven't _been hungry_ for the last two days. You need to eat, how do you ever expect Jack to get better if you can't even look after yourself? If you don't look after yourself, then how are you going to help him? Because acting like this isn't doing anything but affecting _your_ health. Jack has to learn how to walk all over again, not to mention he's going into surgery today and if he knew you were getting into this state over him he would be worried sick and would probably whack you round the back of the head" I try to break through that ridiculous barrier he has up.

Alec had told me that the doctors had told him and his parents that Jack has some swelling around his brain, ultimately leading to there being pressure around his brain. They're going to do surgery today to try and ease it up and sort it out, then when he's recovered from that he's _might_ to need to walk all over again, well, at least that's what the doctors hypothesis was seeing as he has injured his spine. They have a feeling that he can't walk, but we're all still holding hope. We all want him to get better and be able to walk. No one, not even the doctors, want him to end up the way they think he might. None of this would have happened if it hadn't of been for that driver bashing into that car, and on Jack's side of the car as well. But I still think that the shadow woman had something to do with this, but what proof do I have? She was in the hospital room, but that's not exactly solid evidence.

"You're worried about me" he notes thoughtfully as he slings his legs over the bed, his elbows resting on his thighs as he drops his head into his hands.

"Yeah, I really am" I sigh as I look at him, his eyes boring into mine.

"Then you'll know how I felt" he grumbles as he gets up and brushes passed me, an instant stab to my heart.

"Why are you pushing me away? All I want to do is be there for you! I love you so much, but you just keep pushing me away" I sob as I follow him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm not pushing you away; I'm just fed up of you always being in my face. Why don't you fuck off for a while and let me have some alone time?" he snaps at me, tears welling in my eyes as I nod my head at him slowly, biting my tongue to stop the sob and scream of pain leaving my lips.

"Fine" I whisper before walking towards the front door where I pull on my shoes and walk out the door, leaving my coat behind despite it pouring down with rain. Maybe this cold rain can soothe the heated burning of pain and hurt in my heart.

**Eric's POV**

"I love you, Sookie. Very much, so" I murmur in her ear, we're cuddled up on the couch as we watch a film – that I let Sookie choose – while the twins are asleep. They are very tired out after our little adventure around Italy.

"I love you, too" she smiles as she snuggles closer to me, her baby bump in perfect reach of my hand where I stroke over her stomach. My child is growing in there.

"Have you found any wedding dresses that have caught your fancy yet?" I probe her while I push a few stray strands of her golden locks behind her ear.

"Yes, I have found the perfect one. While you were taking the twins for ice cream I went and put a deposit on the dress. I've even put a deposit down on the bridesmaid dresses. All I need to do is take Annika and Ammy in to get fitted and done. We'll be ready for our wedding any day now. Just don't book any dates until we know when Ammy can go back"

"I guess I should be finding myself a suit, and giving Pam a call" I grin at her where I lean down and kiss her lightly. She licks her lips afterwards before pulling a blanket over herself and partly over me, she must be cold. My poor Lover.

"I have a surprise for you" I inform her as I get up and head towards the twins room where I have placed Sookie's presents. I quickly grab them without waking my children before going back over to the couch (I got the biggest suite possible) where I pass Sookie the bouquet of flowers I have gotten for her. There are four red carnations, four white carnations and four pink carnations. Each one has some sort of interpretation of love in their meaning, and I know how much Sookie loves it when I buy her flowers. She says that's what normal partners do, they don't buy their girlfriends expensive jewellery all the time, apparently these human males buy their better halves just chocolate and flowers occasionally. These men should learn to cherish their women better.

"Oh, Eric" Sookie gasps as she accepts the flowers; she gives them a quick smell, her fingertips gently touching the petals.

"They're beautiful. Carnation, right?" she probes, making me nod in confirmation.

"Sookie, I know that you do not like me to spoil you on a regular basis, but I couldn't help myself when I saw this" I present her with a rectangle jewellery box.

"Eric, you shouldn't have" oh, I was expecting some sort of speech about her not liking to be a kept woman.

"Open it" I murmur as is it back down next to her. She will love this, I know she will.

She slowly opens the box, her eyes sparkling when she sees the necklace I have bought her. I have gotten her a gold necklace that has a key on it. The whole in the key is in a shape of a heart and the key also has diamonds on it.

"Eric…" Sookie struggles for words, but I have nothing to fear seeing as she has the world's biggest grin on her face.

"Here, let me put it on for you" I insist as I pick it up, Sookie turning round so that I can fasten it around her neck. I place a light kiss on her neck before moving my lips to her ear.

"That right there is the key to my heart" cheesy, I know. But I here that women rather enjoy some cheesy, clichéd lines. And Sookie is one of them as she practically melts at my words.

**Alec's POV**

"Come on, come on. Please" I beg as I try to ring Ammy for what feels like the millionth time. She won't answer her phone, I know that I sent her off when I was pissed off and fed up, but I didn't mean what I said. I need her here with me, and now she's not answering her phone and I'm becoming panicked. My concerns and fears aren't being soothed with every call that fails to go through. It keeps going to her voice mail. The first time I tried to call her she picked it up, but all I could hear was fuzziness in the background, I could hear sobs and then…nothing. I need her to answer me. Please. I need to know that she is okay.

"I'm sorry, but your call canno-" I quickly put the phone down, grabbing my jacket and yanking it on. That's it; I'm going to go look for her. It's slinging it down out there and it's just started thundering and lightning. I'm worried. The love of my life is out there, if anything has happened to her I will never forgive myself.

I can't lose her, not now. Especially not now, what with my brother being in hospital and all. I need her as much as she needs me; I really wish that I hadn't of pushed her away like that.

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed a bit of Alec's POV xx**

**Here is the link to Sookie's necklace that Eric gave her:**

**http:/www(dot)findjewellery(dot)co(dot)uk/img/-gold-and-diamond-key-necklace_1844(dot)jpg**


	31. One In Five

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-one

**Alec's POV**

"Damn it!" I bellow as I try to catch her scent, I know I'll probably have better look in my wolf form, but I'll alarm everyone if I start jogging around as a fierce wolf. She couldn't have got that far, surely. I mean, where would she even go? It's not like there are lots of places you can hide around here. Well, none that she likes anyway. I sigh as I stand in the middle of the road in the pouring rain, my eyes scanning everywhere as I try to catch the slightest smell of her. I do catch one smell, but it's not only Ammy's scent, but it is someone else's as well. A scent that I never thought I would have to smell again unless I was a bloody wolf. Mandy. I run at full speed towards the direction of the strong perfume mixed in with that sweet unique smell she has until I finally spot her. Once I have spot her I grab her and push her up against the wall; I don't mean to be nasty and forceful like this, but damn it! She has the slightest smell of my girlfriend on her.

Then I spot it. The necklace. _Ammy's _necklace.

I snatch it off of her neck before my fury filled eyes meet hers again, my heart pounding as I try to calm my temper.

"Where did you find this and _why_ are you wearing it?" I grit out, trying to control my temper to the best of my ability. I don't want to be seen as the bad guy here, I just want the love of my life back _right now_.

"Why do you want to know?" she smirks at me, knowing full well why I want to know. I can see it in her eyes.

"This is Ammy's" I hold it up to show her, her eyes briefly flickering to it before landing back on my face.

"Your point being?"

"My point being that Ammy is missing and here you are walking around in the necklace _I _got her when we were kids. And she was wearing this before she ran off" I tell her, my eyes lingering on the other half to my ying yang necklace. She makes me whole, but without her…I don't even want to think about that.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you love her?"

"Stop playing fucking games with me!" I yell at her. I am not taking any more of this.

"You know, there was a time when you would have said ten if someone had asked you how much you loved me"

"I don't love you; I don't think I ever did love you. I was just kidding myself. You never loved me, I never loved you, and we just _thought_ we were in love. And while you're fucking me around here, the true love of my life is out there somewhere, in the dark, in the pouring rain, all on her own!" hopefully that will break through her ignorant barrier.

"How do you know you truly love her? How do you know that you're not just _thinking_ that you love her?"

"Because I can feel it!" I burst out, one tear straying down my cheek. I push back off of the wall as I turn my back on her, I need to go find Ammy; I can't waist any more time here.

"Wait!" she calls after me, I turn around, her eyes looking deep into mine.

"The park, the one that almost got burned down a couple of years back. She's in there" she tells me and without a second to spare I run off towards the park, wanting to get there as soon as possible. When I arrive I spot her straight away, she's laid down on the ground, her clothes clinging to every inch of her skin, and her drenched hair has fallen over her face.

"Ammy!" I shout as I run to her side, gently laying her onto her back before pushing her hair off of her face, her skin is pale with a hint of red, but that is probably due to the coldness, and she has a small gash on her head. How on earth did she bang her head? I don't linger on that thought for too long as I scoop her up into my arms, ready for me to carry her home and get her settled in bed. I'll get her home, out of those wet clothes and then I'll tuck her in bed so she can sleep. But of course I'll have to tend to that cut on her head first.

**Eric's POV**

"Have you phoned Ammy yet?" Sookie probes as we pull the covers back, ready to go to bed. Well, Sookie will be going to bed; I will just remain by her side where I will hold her.

"I tried to phone her earlier but it went to voicemail, I assumed she was busy. But when I phoned her yesterday she seemed okay" I inform her. It has been three days since Ammy flew back to Shreveport with the Were, and we have talked a couple of times. In fact, it is rather unusual for her to not answer her phone. But I shall not worry about that now, after all, she should be safe seeing as she is with that Were. Plus I gave Alcide and Pam a ring; they said they would watch over her as well. She is in safe care, nothing to worry about.

"Eric, I know it's late, but I don't feel tired" Sookie looks up at me, she throws her leg over my hips putting me at a compromising position. If she keeps this up I will soon find a way to tire her out.

"What would you like to do until sleep claims you, Lover?" I probe as I pull her closer against my body, her warm little body (excluding the baby bump) pressing up against my cold bare chest.

"Tell me about your time in Arkansas" she yawns, and she says she isn't tired…

"It wasn't too eventful. It was rather plain and boring actually. The people were ignorant and were always looking for trouble; the teenagers seemed to always be pregnant. That bit annoyed me the most" I inform her, remembering to how I would be taking a casual stroll at night and I would see loads of teenagers walking around smoking, drinking and most of them were pregnant. Disgraceful. People who allow their children to become pregnant at such a young age should be ashamed of themselves. Bad parenting, I believe it is called.

"I think you'll find pregnant teens no matter where you look. And speaking of pregnancy, I really crave some cheesy pizza" Sookie notes, making me chuckle.

"Would you like me to order you something, this hotel has only the best of chefs" I point out, Sookie nodding excitedly as I reach over for the phone. Pregnancy cravings, so random and so unexpected. I would hate to be a woman.

**Ammy's POV**

"Ammy, Sweetie" I feel someone shaking me, I crack an eye open to look at my mother; I must be dreaming again. She has on a long flowing white dress and a bright halo above her head with large wings. She looks so beautiful.

"What happened?" I murmur as I sit up, my hand instantly going to my pounding head.

"You got into an argument with that girl and you tripped when you turned to storm off. You always were a clumsy girl" she laughs, only making me groan. I have always been clumsy and I'm always injuring myself but that is just embarrassing. Falling over and knocking yourself out when you're supposed to be stomping off? I don't think I could ever live that down.

"Do not worry, child. You are safe, that boy found you and you are now laid down at his house fast asleep. He cares about you greatly" she notes thoughtfully as she walks around the fluffy clouds. Clouds?

"Alec? He came after me?" my heart suddenly races with joyfulness as I think about him. He came after me, which must mean he's sorry for what he said. But I will admit that I was stupid for running off in the first place.

"He did, but that is not why we are here. Ammy, that woman is trying to hurt you and isolate you away from everything and anything. Including your loved ones. I cannot fully protect you from here, unfortunately Delilah is more devious than I first anticipated" mom trails off.

"What did she do for you to kill her?"

"When you were born you were labelled as being '_special_'. You still are special. You are one of five children who were born and were compatible for the research they wished to carry out. But I wouldn't let them have you, you were my baby girl. I didn't want you to spend your life being experimented on and tested. It was not the life you were destined to have" okay, now she sounds like some sort of psychic.

"What experiments? And who are all these other children born? Maybe they can help me" I tell her, thinking very logically. Surely they would want to put a stop to all those experiments as well, in fact, maybe some of them will want to help me, surely that woman was after them as well.

"There is only one child left. The other three were killed by Delilah. She killed them and all of their families when they refused to let her and her team experiment on their children"

"Who's the last child?" I demand, needing to know the answer.

"Isaac" and then I suddenly woke up, flinging myself up into a sitting position, my breathing heavy.


	32. We

**AN: Thank you to desireecarbenell, ljhjelm49 and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**I want to apologise now for any mistakes, it's late and I'm very tired. But I will try and deal with any mistakes as soon as I can xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-two

**Ammy's POV**

"How are you feeling?" Alec probes as he comes into the room, carrying a cup of what smells like hot chocolate where he places it on the bedside table. He sits on the bed in front of me as I sit up on the bed; he pushes a few strands of my hair behind my ear before meeting my eyes.

"Better" I admit with a tired smile, sleep hasn't been too easy for me since I woke up a couple of hours ago. So instead of sleeping I've just been relaxing, making sure not to overwork myself on Alec's orders, but there is just that one thought permanently raging around in my head. _Isaac_.

"There's something on your mind" Alec frowns at me, his eyebrows knitting together as he passes me my hot chocolate. But all I can do is stare into it like it's a bottomless pit.

"Um" I stutter, trying to think whether or not I should tell Alec. I know that my mom would have wanted me to tell him, but I don't want to add to his plate.

He's already so worked up about his brother, he's hiding his emotions away from me, and because he had to come and find me he's now worried about me. I don't think he could cope with me adding all of this onto his plate. He deserves a stress free life, but I'm not giving him that. And I probably never will be able to.

"I...it's just that…God, I don't want to add to your stresses as it already is. I have caused you so much grief as it already is, I don't want to add even more to that" I sigh, stirring the beverage in front of me with the red straw he has placed within the drink. He knows how I can't drink hot chocolate without a straw. I'm a strange person indeed.

"Ammy, there is something that we need to talk about. I'm fed up of there being a _you_ and a _me_, I want that to change. I want there to be a _we_, no secrets. No hiding. Nothing. We need each other, especially in times like these. I love you, and you say you love me. So I don't quite see the problem with there being a _we_" he tells me, snatching away my hot chocolate from my hands where he puts it back on the bedside table, his hands taking hold of mine as he looks into my eyes. Why do I feel as though I'm about to enter into a _huge_commitment?

"I…I don't know what to say" I confess, he has literally left me speechless.

"Just say something, anything"

"I agree; there has been too much of _you_ and _me_, when in actual fact we should have been a _we_. We've been so stupid, _I've_ been so stupid. Naïve at that. I'm sorry that I haven't been a proper girlfriend to you" I sigh, offering him an apologetic smile.

"Ammy, you have been wonderful. You have done nothing but supportive to me, and now I want you to open up to me. My plate isn't that full" he tries to lighten the mood with a chuckle when in actual fact his mind must be in turmoil.

"When I knocked myself out, being the clumsy girl I am, my mother contacted me. She told me why she killed that shadow woman; the one I told you about, I found out her name is Delilah. According to my mom I'm one of five children born who are '_special_'. Three of us were killed by Delilah because their parents refused to let them be experimented on. It ended on all the families including the children being killed. She thinks that the other living special child will be able to help get rid of Delilah, but I don't think you'll like who it is" I tell him, knowing for a fact that he will hate it.

"I don't care if I hate that person, if it means that you will be safe and that woman will be gone, I don't care" he assures me, pressing a light kiss to my cheek. I don't deserve him.

"Isaac. Isaac is the other living child" I tell him, his entire face dropping. I think his plate is _definitely_ full now.

**Sookie's POV**

"What are you frowning about, Lover?" Eric probes as he walks into the café area of the hotel, the twins are sat at the table eating ice cream as I think about what Ammy has told me.

"I just got off the phone with Ammy, she says a few things have come up and that she probably won't be able to join us back on holiday for at least another week, maybe two. I don't know what to do Eric, because I want to be there for her, but I don't want to wreck our trip" I even feel the tears pricking up in my eyes.

"Sookie, if our daughter needs us, then we can get on the next flight back home tonight and be there by tomorrow. Our vacation can wait; we can always resume it from where we left it off. Look on the bright side, it gives us more time to plan this wedding properly" he assures me, making me smile as I get up and hug him, needing to feel his strong arms around me.

"Thank you" I murmur to him before leaning up and kissing him. I just hope that the children won't be too disappointed. And I hope Ammy won't be too surprised or annoyed at us turning up out of the blue like this.

"Did Ammy tell you exactly what problems were going on?"

"No, she said that Jack was going into surgery and that Alec was in a bit of a state and she didn't want to leave him. Then she said that they argued, she walked out but he came after her so now they're trying to get back on track. Just like we did, but obviously there relationship didn't hit quite as rocky as a path as ours hit" I remind him, and I know it hurts him to be reminded about our little relationship crisis that happened, but the truth hurts. I grew up knowing that.

"If they are anything like us then they will get through it with no problems at all" he smiles at me, despite the fact that we didn't quite get through it with no problems. We had the odd problem, but he is right. We did get through it in the end. He engulfs my smaller hand in his larger one as I look over at the twins, but my eyes are drawn to a woman stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. Who is she and why is she looking at us like that? Before I can ask Eric anything she saunters over to us, Eric's body tensing instantly when he spots her. Who is she?

"Hello, Eric, I have been looking _everywhere_ for you"

"Cindy, what an unpleasant surprise" Eric grits out, his fists clenching at his sides. Oh, so this is the woman who tried to lure Eric into her bed and away from me. I will rip her God damn hair out and I will kick her ass, she will not enjoy interacting with furious pregnant hormonal Sookie.

**AN: I'm very sorry that this chapter is short, but I will make the next chapter twice as long to make up for it xx**


	33. Orders

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, AudraLeeony and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, I've only just found the time to write it but unfortunately my time has run out and a proof read is out of the question until tomorrow. My apologies until I deal with any mistakes xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-three

**Alec's POV**

_Isaac_. God help me. I never wanted to hear that name again, not after _everything_ that tosser has put her through! He used to _ignore_ her when he was with his friends, then she went out with him and he _cheated_ on her and then he almost got her fucking _killed_. And she _still_ wants his help? But then again he is the last person who _may_ be able to help her. She comes first every time. So I guess my opinions will have to be shoved to the side for now, she needs to get rid of this shadow woman, and if he's the only chance she has; then I'll take it. _We'll _take it.

"I know that you probably hate that fact, but…" she takes a deep breath, shaking her head. Unsure of what words she should choose.

"I understand" I assure her, taking her hand in mine where our fingers entwine.

"I better give him a ring" she mutters, searching for her phone but I pass it to her before she even has the chance to spot it. It was sat by her side. I watch as she scrolls through her contact list before pulling up his name and calling him, the phone pressed tightly against her ear.

"I need you" she tells him, putting the phone on loud speaker. She trusts me, she wants me to hear the conversation and that alone enlightens my heart.

"I always knew you would, so what time do you need me to come over and finish the job that twat couldn't finish? Do I need condoms?"

"You're sick, you know that? _Alec _is sat right next to me and he's looked after and cared for me better then you ever did. You had your chance, you ruined it. Don't expect another one" she hisses down the phone at him, I couldn't help but grin to myself at her defending me. _Deserves him right that asshole_.

"Then why are you calling me?" he probes, annoyance laced in his voice.

"I need your help, Isaac. You said you love me"

"And I do"

"So you'll help?" she asks hopefully, a silence deafening the room for what felt like forever, but in actual fact was probably only a couple of seconds.

"What do you need help with?"

**Eric's POV**

"Cindy, why are you here? Why do you persist to stalk me and try to ruin my family?" I growl at her, wrapping my arms around Sookie to restrain her, I can tell through our bond that she is unhappy and I can feel that violent side of her building up. She is going to rip Cindy to bits if I let her go, not that I wouldn't mind watching, but the twins are not too far away from us and I do not want them being subjected to such violence.

"Because you love me, you know you do, you can feel it in your bones. You cannot resist me, Eric, you know you can't" she murmurs, her eyes meeting mine briefly, but if she is trying to push any powers onto me she is failing miserably, seeing as I cannot feel no influence nor do I feel an uncontrollable attraction towards her. Her face drops when she realises that her control isn't working, her eyes wandering over to Sookie.

"What are you?" she demands, Sookie raising an eyebrow at her.

"Question is what are _you_ and why are _you_ here trying to take my fiancé away from me? _Away_ from _our_ children?" Sookie retorts, her eyes narrowed at Cindy.

"I'm Fae, and I am under strict orders to lure him away from everything he cares about" she informs us, her sincerity flying across.

"Well, seeing as you have ruined your plan, you can tell us who has sent you on this order" I point out logically, needing to know more about this.

"I will tell you on one condition"

"Name it" Sookie beats me to it, her face turning up to look at me.

"What are you? My power should have worked, we Angels train day and night to learn that skill. It has never failed to lure people away…until now" she tells us, my eyebrows shooting into my hair line.

Ammy was never taught that skill, and if she was, I was never told about it.

"I am Fae as well, but when do you get taken to learn that skill?" once again Sookie beats me to the point. She is a fast thinker and doer.

"We go through school and learn the basic skills needed, then at the age of 18 we are taken away to learn new, more powerful skills such as being able to control people and lure them away. We can usually use it against any species, other than our own"

"So who sent you?" I demand, needing to know this answer right now, but I cannot help but wonder if Ammy will ever be taken to learn powerful Angel skill such as that.

"Felicity. She was killed in vain; she chose me to carry out her wishes and destroy the lives of those who destroyed her. In other words – you" she tells us, both me and Sookie looking at each in disbelief.

"But she is _dead_, how can she order you around like that?" Annika probes, joining our discussion group with Zach. I did not even know she was listening. Plus I did not even know that Annika knew Felicity was dead. They have met Felicity because she would come round the house to fetch Ammy, but not once have we ever mentioned her 'unfortunate' death.

"When an Angel dies, they don't really die, honey. They go to a different world where they can contact other Angels, but only when they reach a certain level within that new sector. However, Felicity cheated. She is still low on the scales, and the choices she made within life did knock her back a few levels as well. So she contacted me illegally if you will. She was my cousin, my best friend, we always protected one another. I was only doing my duty" she assures not only us, but Annika as well.

"Can she contact, Ammy?" Sookie panics, obviously thinking the worst. But surely Ammy would have told us if Felicity was contacting her from the dead. Well, not technically the dead. This is all rather confusing really, when you think about it.

"If she wanted to, yes"

**Ammy's POV**

"I still don't feel too happy with this idea, you could get yourself hurt" Alec tries to reason, blatantly trying to change my mind.

"It's the only way" I sigh, wishing so hard that it didn't have to be this way. I really don't want to have to go over into that world, I don't even know how I'm supposed to get there but apparently Isaac knows someone who has been there on many occasions.

"But what if you_ die_? I can't live without you; you are the _last_ thing I want to lose" his eyes are boring so many emotions into mine, but the one that stands out the most is fear. He's scared. Just like me.

"I'll be careful, if it puts your mind at rest you can come with me when I go to _Angeli diligeno terram_. I'm sure Isaac won't mind, and if he does…well…he can get stuffed. I want you there, and you want to be there, so there's no problem" I assure him, pulling his arms around me.

"No, Ammy. I don't want to be there" I couldn't help but gawk at him, how can he go from _wanting_ to be there one second to _not wanting_ to be there the next?

"I _need_ to be there. I _need_ to be able to hold you both before and after you have done this plan. I don't think I would ever be able to live with myself if anything happened to you and I wasn't there"

**AN: The next chapter will be picking up into lots of action. There will be appearances form Isaac, Sookie and Eric will be heading home with the twins and I may slip in one of the twins POV's if you would like to see things from their view :D xx**


	34. Acts of Purity

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-four

**Ammy's POV**

"Isaac, where are we going?" I demand as I trail along beside him, Alec next to me with his hand wrapped tightly around mine. All Isaac has done for the last twenty minutes is lead us around everywhere like we're some sort of show case. Everyone keeps gawking at us, but then again I haven't been here in a long time, plus I have a Were with me. But seriously, there is no need to stare at us; I'm only here for some help. I just want my life back to normal and out of danger.

"I'm taking you to Clarence, you know, the old geezer who used to tell us magical stories when we were younger?" he reminds me of said person, the image of the man appearing in my head.

"He's still alive?"

"More alive than any of us" I hear him mutter just as we take a right to come up to a rubble path, one that leads up to an old dusty mansion. Oh, _now_ I remember him.

"Just let me do the talking" Isaac mumbles before whacking on the wooden door. I'm surprised it didn't crack or break with the amount of power Isaac was putting into what should have just been a simple knock on the door.

"What do you young whipper snappers want?" the elder man demands in a hoarse voice as the door flings open, his glare softening when he realises who is at his door.

"My, God, well, look who it is. Ammy, it has been so long. Isaac" his voice turns dark and cold when he mentions Isaac's name, causing Alec beside me to chuckle.

"Hello, Mr Lorie, I was hoping if I could enrol your help?" I query, figuring that we would have better luck if _I _talked to him instead of Isaac. After all, he does seem fonder of me.

"Of course, you come on in and who is this young gentleman with you?" Clarence eyes up mine and Alec's clasped hands with a small smile, almost as if he was pleased. How strange.

"This is my boyfriend, Alec" I introduce the two, both of them shaking hands before we make our way into the main room where there is a fire already going. Thank God, it seems to be absolutely freezing today.

"Now, Ammy, tell me what it is you would like help with"

"Isaac says that you would be able to help me get into the _other_ world. The one Angels go to after they have died on this realm" I tell him, his head slowly nodding as he licks his lips.

"I can certainly help you there, but why do you need to go there?" he probes, his wise old eyes meeting mine for the very first time. Before he just looked at _me_, not actually at my _eyes_.

"I have a small problem. There is this woman, a shadow type woman called Delilah-"

"_My _Delilah? She died many a year ago, but I never thought she would turn into a shadow…" he trails off, hurt and sorrow filling his eyes.

"Your Delilah?" Alec probes, obviously as confused as I am.

"My daughter, she was killed many years ago by a woman protecting her child. I understood completely, I never blamed that woman, but nor have I ever met said woman. She was doing what was right by her child, even though it cost the life of my own child" he sighs, blatantly still heartbroken over the situation. _So my mother killed his daughter_.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr Lorie, but I really do need your help…" I trail off, hoping to bring him back on track.

"You do not understand the seriousness of this, child. It is one thing for an Angel to die and go to the other world, but it is an entirely different thing for an Angel to become a shadow" he shakes his head; his skin paling at whatever thought has entered his mind.

"What do you mean?" I ask, Isaac and Alec watching and listening to the conversation with complete enchantment.

"An Angel becomes a shadow when they get lost on the journey to the other world. My Delilah is trapped between worlds and she cannot find her way, her soul is tormented. She most likely believes that if she can have her revenge, she will be able to pass through into the other world. But it is not that easy" why does everything have to be so complicated?

"Please, do tell" I encourage, needing to know the rest now that he has caught my attention.

"A shadow can never enter the other world, but if you can travel to the midst of the dark land, the place between the worlds, you can kill the shadow and send her to a better life. She will not be able to live as a guardian, but instead she will be sent to heaven where she will be kept safe" oh, a Christian. Okay, fine. Whatever.

"How do I get to the dark land?"

"I will tell you if you can tell me one thing" he bargains.

"Anything"

"Why is she trying to have revenge against you?" now how do I go about this?

"My mother was the one to kill her. She didn't want me experimented on, I was one of the special five. They wanted me for testing, my mom didn't" I keep it short and sweet, Isaac looking at me with curiosity.

"I didn't know you were one of the special five" he announces, me flipping him off before I register what he has said.

"Wait, you already knew about the special five?" in response to my question Isaac nods his head with a look that could only be read as _Duh!_

"Stop talking right now, you are in danger here, Ammy, wanting to do this. You need to be careful if you go ahead and try to reach the dark land, make sure someone remains with your body while your soul is out and wandering. You need their voices to guide you back otherwise you, too, could become lost forever. Your soul stranded and confused, and your body in a permanent irreversible coma. Unless you can find your way back" once again, there goes the complications.

"Tell me, I need to know"

"You need to perform three acts of purity" he tells me, making me sigh. This sounds as though I'm about to do a magical trial to win a super prize, but, no, I have to do a trial to get myself into some fucked up world so that I can rid myself of that woman and protect myself from her.

"What are the three acts?" Alec probes, beating me to the punch line.

"You are not old enough to perform two of them" Mr Lorie informs me, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm sure I can find a way, my life is in danger, I think I'm okay to break a few laws" I reason, Mr Lorie taking that in before he takes a deep breath.

"I know someone who can help you break said laws. But I shall not phone him until you are certain you want to perform the acts"

"Please tell me what they are, Mr Lorie" I look over to the clock, already working out that my family's plane will land very soon, meaning that they will be close to arriving home. They will try to phone me the second they land, and I do not get a very clear signal in this world. The only reason I managed to get hold of Isaac was because he was at his home, the one of in our world. The world that I grew up in.

"The first act of purity is to be able to walk across 10 metres of bubble wrap without popping any of the bubbles" I will admit that I was close to laughing with that one.

"The second act you must do is marry for love" oh, now that one may be a problem.

"Umm" I stall, trying to conjure up some sort of response to that that isn't stuttering.

"You can marry who you please, as long as it is for love" Clarence clarifies, Alec tensing slightly beside me. This should be fun, but how the heck am I supposed to get married? It's against the law until I'm like 18.

"I know of a man who will perform your marriage, but you shall have to marry in this world. The age for legal marriage here is 16, plus it gives you more brownie points on your purity scale" I take a deep breath, trying to think this through. I dread to think what the last one is…

"What's the third act of purity" I whisper, wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible so that I can have some time to think all of this through.

"Now this one is a little more complicated, especially due to your age…" he trails off, building up the suspense in not only me, but in Alec, and even Isaac, as well.

**AN: Sorry to be a tease, but what do you think the last act of purity is going to be? Would love to hear your thoughts :D xx**


	35. Confusing

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, vilannh and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for offering your opinions for me, I was worried that this chapter wasn't up to standards :S But you soothed that for me and I thank you a lot :D xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARALAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-five

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, she is not answering her phone, and I have tried to phone her about seven times now!" Sookie panics, typing speedily on her phone. I assume she is texting Ammy now.

"Sookie, calm down. I am sure she is safe, she is with that Were after all and I trust that he will care for her and protect her no matter what. We will try to contact her again later on; maybe they are at the hospital, you never know, Lover. Just do not stress, it is not good for the baby, or for you for that matter" I note, wrapping my arms around Sookie's waist from behind, kissing her neck lightly as I rub my hands over her baby bump. _To think that soon enough there will be another baby in the house. Another child._ _That should be fun, well, at least it is not two babies this time. The twins were quite a handful._

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just overeating but after what that Cindy woman said, I guess…I guess I'm just panicking, thinking that the worst has happened when it probably hasn't" she sighs, turning around in my arms to embrace me. The twins are in bed, we sent them to bed the second we got home because it is very late. Far past their bed time.

"Eric, I just get this feeling that Ammy is…I don't know…I feel as though Ammy is going through a tough time, that she is about to do something that will upset us. But I don't know what, I don't even know what this feeling is" Sookie shakes her head, blatantly trying to figure out the feeling she is experiencing.

"Maybe it is this _mother's intuition _I hear about all the time" I remark, Sookie contemplating that as she pulls away from me and heads to the fridge, her pregnancy cravings probably kicking in.

"Yeah, maybe…"Sookie trails off, shutting the fridge door, a tomato in her hand. _It's a good thing I got Pam to restock the fridge before we got back_.

**Ammy's POV**

"Do I have to do that last one? Surely my age would affect my purity, if I were to do that wouldn't I be corrupting my purity?" I try to reason. The third act of purity really threw me, Isaac and Alec. We were all completely gobsmacked when Mr Loire said what the third one was; I still can't believe it now. I don't know if I would be able to do it, if I am to be honest.

"No, your age does not affect it in any way for the act is believed to only happen if those involved are pure at the soul and heart themselves" he announces, my eyes flickering to Alec who looks confused and nervous, Isaac is still wide eyed. _I don't know why, it's not like he is going to be affected by this_.

"But…that doesn't make sense… surely that is encouraging corruption due to the fact it is against the law for the act to take place in order to do that third act…this is all so confusing" I shake my head, Alec agreeing next to me. Clarence rolling his eyes at me.

"You remain here; the laws are different here than they are in that other world you like to hang around in. Think with your brain, that other world is not pure, whereas this world is" he points out, making me sigh. I cannot argue with that logic.

"How many times have you been to this other world?" I query, wandering if remarrying someone or marrying someone else is classed as being corrupt or being pure.

"Only twice. The first time was when I was a wee lad, only about 17. I first married then, but my wife died along with our child – who was only 3 months old at the time – in a car crash whilst she was in that other world. Your world. That is why I do not trust or like the other world. As for my second wife, she died of old age a couple of years ago and our daughter is now a grandma herself. Some believe that you can only love once, but that is never true, believe me. I am living proof, I have loved twice" he smiles weakly at us. _I wonder how he managed to cope with doing all those acts twice. Plus his purity was never affected, surely it would have been…_

"Do the acts have to be performed in the order you told us, or can they be done in any order? And how do I approach swapping worlds after performing the acts?" this isn't even making sense to my own ears, let alone anyone else's.

"Yes, they must be done in that order. By walking across the bubble wrap without popping the bubbles, you are proving you are pure enough for marriage. By marrying for love you are proving you are pure enough to follow through with the last act. When the last act has been complete, you will be proving you are pure at heart and soul which means that when you drink the concoction needed to separate your soul from your body, you will be able to cross over the realms and hopefully be able to return safely. To my knowledge, everyone has returned back to their bodies with no problems" he smiles at us, making me feel a little bit better about this whole situation.

"What's the time limit that they all have to be completed in?" Alec asks the wise question that has actually never ran through my head.

"Once you have begun the first act, you will have exactly one week to complete all three and drink the concoction. But remember this, the earlier you finish, the more pure you are, which means the higher the chance of you returning to your body is, plus it also makes the chances of you successfully reaching the other world higher" I hate doing probability in school, let alone in real life.

"But how do you know the last act has actually happened? It cannot be detected until at least ten days later after it has taken place" I point out, Clarence nodding in agreement to what I have said.

"That is true, but believe me, you will know if it has worked or not. The concoction will not separate your soul from your body if it hasn't happened" he informs me.

"Why does this all have to be so confusing and complicated? Why can't I just knock myself out and jump into the other world, why are there so many trials?" I think aloud with a sigh.

"Because Angels are pure beings themselves, therefore you must prove said purity to make sure you are accepted into the other world. If you are not pure and you have sinned, you will be left to rot in a world that you cannot escape. Did you never read that Angel bible thing we got given as kids?" Isaac probes, being the smartass he is.

"Yes, I did read it. But my memory isn't that good, you know that" I remind him, making him nod.

"Touché" he laughs, making me just roll my eyes at him. _Boys_.

"Thank you, Clarence. I will need some time to think about it, but when I come to a decision I will let you know" I assure him, getting up and heading out the front door with Alec and Isaac following behind me.

"You should really stop doubting me, I told you that he knew how to get there" Isaac tells me, obviously very proud of himself for proving me wrong.

"Isaac, thank you for this. It means a lot to me, but I need to talk to Alec on my own" before he can react I take Alec's hand and guide him over towards the small field where all the beautiful flowers grow. It's peaceful there; we'll be able to talk without interruption. I cannot do any of those acts without him, I need him, but if he is to be a part of this whole thing, we need to talk. This is going to be a huge responsibility for not only me, but for him. Marriage is a serious subject on its own, let alone the third act…

**AN: I'm sorry for teasing you and hiding away the last act of purity, but I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter and you will all soon find out what this last act is. But in the meantime, does anyone have any ideas as to what this last act could possibly be? Xx Also, do I have any volunteers to help me sort out Eric and Sookie's wedding? It's hard to decide on one wedding dress when there are so many to choose from… :D xx **


	36. Buttering Up The Family

**AN: Thank you to AudraLeeony, ljhjelm49, vilannh and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-six

**Ammy's POV**

Mine and Alec's talk didn't exactly go ahead, we sort of got to the field, and then I remembered that my family would probably be home by now, which means that they have most likely tried to contact me. So we had to hurriedly head back into our world so that I could pick up signal again, allowing me to phone dad.

"It's about time you phoned up. Your mother has been worried sick, not to mention me and the twins. We have tried to call you over 20 times; we have left you several messages plus about 10 text messages. You should really learn how to answer your phone" dad grumbles, notifying me instantly that I have to deal with one pissed off father. _Wait until he finds out about these acts of purity. But then again, we don't have to _exactly_ tell him about it until _after_ we have done it. That would probably be more ideal…or maybe it won't be. God, I'm so confused._

"I'm sorry, I've been held up with some things. But it's all fine now" I lie, my eyes latched onto Alec as he paces across the room deep in thought. I am putting him in such a difficult position here, but at least he has extra time to think things through before we sit down and talk. I don't want to pressure him into this, I will find another way if he isn't happy about it. I don't want him to be upset.

"Hmm, fine. I will accept that answer, but, Ammy, is there anything you wish to tell me?" crap, he's on to me. I can sense it.

"Um…no, look, I need to go, but I'll come down and see you all tomorrow? I'm just really tired right now" I quickly rush out, figuring that now he knows I'm fine I can go and talk to Alec. He looks as though he has come to some sort of decision.

"We will talk tomorrow, and you _will_ talk to me about whatever is on your mind" then with that he puts the phone down, making me stare at the phone in disbelief. _He never was big on saying goodbye_. But the main though on my mind right now is how do we tell him? Or do we not tell him and wait until it's all over? After all, he would only just turn all overprotective and try to stop me.

"We should do this" he assures me, coming over to me where he takes my hands in his, his eyes meeting mine.

"Alec, this isn't a decision we can just make like that," I click my fingers "it requires talking and time. Think about what we would be getting ourselves into. Think about how much responsibility will be on our shoulders and most of all, think about how are parents will react. You have so much on your plate right now, what with your family and everything, I just don't want to add anymore to that" I sigh, Alec shaking his head as he drops my hands.

"Don't you think I know that? I know all of that, Ammy, and I still want to help you. Surely that should tell you something? My brother is going to be fine, the doctor told us that, and that's all that matters. He's going to be fine, you on the other hand… I worry about you, and, Ammy, just so you know; I want all of this with you one day anyway. You are very mature for your age, you are wise, beautiful, and intelligent, and I think you could handle anything that is thrown at you"

"Only if you are by my side" I tell him without missing a heartbeat, his hand finding mine again.

"Do you really not want this? I know we're young, I know that we're probably not ready, but what I do know is that I love you and together we will be able to do anything and everything. Just as long as you are here with me, alive and well with no demons after you" he chuckles, making me giggle as random tears begin to well up in my eyes. Only he can provoke this sort of emotion in me.

"So, what do you think? Shall we do this, or shan't we?" he probes, his eyes boring into mine.

**Eric's POV**

"Baka, baka liten kaka, rulla, rulla liten bulla, ringla, ringla liten kringla, mjöla den och pricka den och… skjuts in i ugnen" I hear my twins sing together as they sit in front of the oven, I couldn't help but chuckle at their little song. They have been baking with Sookie it would seem.

"Have you two been good while I have been asleep?" asleep sounds so much nicer than 'dead to the world'.

"Oh, yes. We have been very good, dad. We have been baking all day, right now we have a cake, some buns and pretzels in the oven!" Annika tells me excitedly. How they fit all that in I will never know, but then again I did buy a huge oven for the kitchen.

"Are you making Ammy and the boy a buffet?" I chuckle when Sookie comes into the kitchen covered in flour.

"You could say that" she mumbles, checking on the cakes before coming over to me for a hug. When she finally pulls back I wipe away some flour from her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Are you sure you were not rolling around in the flour rather than cooking it? Actually, did it put up a fight? Is that why you are covered in the ingredients?" I probe, stroking over her powdery white cheeks.

"Yes, they went ninja on my ass" she admit embarrassed, I couldn't help but release a full hearted laugh before there was a sudden ding that sounds through the room.

"They're ready, mom!" the twins shout simultaneously, Sookie sighing as she goes to turn around.

"Lover, you go get cleaned up, I will take them out" I assure her, ushering her towards the door before I head to the oven. Sookie smiling back at me before heading upstairs. _This is a random thought, but we need to start ordering baby furniture and arranging the nursery out. The baby will be here soon after all._

"Do not touch the oven or the cakes, otherwise you will burn yourselves" I warn the twins as I place the goods on the cooling rack, the doorbell going just as I finish up.

"Ammy!" Annika shouts as she runs into the corridor and to the front door. I couldn't help but chuckle as I go to the fridge to grab myself a blood where I pop it into the microwave.

"We got you something as an apology for leaving you on your own with Zach" Ammy tells Annika as they come into the kitchen, Ammy passing Annika a bag. _Clothes_.

"We also got you and mom this, it's not much but we thought it would help" Ammy smile as she passes me a bag just as Sookie comes into the room. After Sookie has finished hugging the new arrivals she comes to stand next to me, her eyes on the bag.

"You didn't have to do this, Ammy. We understand why you had to go" Sookie assures them, but Ammy just insists that we open the bag. But I cannot help but notice how the Were is being very quiet. What are they up to?

"Oh, Ammy" Sookie gushes, pulling out several baby outfits and a teddy bear. Along with a couple of baby blankets.

"Thank you" I thank them for both me and Sookie as Annika squeals, I look over to her to find that she has a brand new dress in her hands.

"What about me?" Zach probes, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. _ He reminds me of me_.

"We got you those new trainers you wanted" Ammy tells him, Alec passing him the shoe box.

"Okay, enough of this. I want you to tell me right now what is going on, it is obvious that these gifts are to butter us up. What have you done now?" I demand, wasting no time in getting to the point.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and the little song the twins said means this:**

"**Bake, bake little cake; Roll, roll the little buns, Coil, curl the small pretzel, Flour it and mark it And... shove in the oven!"**


	37. Too Much Responsibility?

**AN: Thank you to AudraLeeony and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**I would like to apologise for any mistakes now, it's getting very late and I need to head to bed because I have to get up early. But other than that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-seven

**Ammy's POV**

"We haven't done anything!" I quickly halt any ideas that may be flooding dad's mind. We have not done a single thing and I do not need dad on my case right now.

"Then why give us all these gifts?" he demands, her eyes narrowing on Alec. Both of us shifting uncomfortably. I don't know whether we should tell them or not, I mean, I will be getting married and surely I would want my family there. But I'm scared crap-less how they will react. Maybe I can wait and tell them _after_ it has taken place, they can't stop it then. Maybe that's a good option, but that isn't the real reason why we're here.

"Do you know how you have that online Fangtasia website? The one where people can order Fangtasia goods and you guys send them out to the people?" I probe, dad nodding slowly as he watches me suspiciously.

"Yes" he drags out the word, challenging me as to what I was about to ask him about it.

"I was wondering if I could have 10 metres of the bubble wrap you use? I know how you don't like giving people things so I thought the presents would sway you, plus they are useful" I note, smiling at him awkwardly. I watch as dad rolls his eyes, dropping his crossed arms to his sides.

"You do not need to give us things for that. You are my daughter, my family, you can have what you want for free" he assures me, whipping out his phone. I will assume he's phoning Pam.

"What are you hiding?" mom demands the second dad walks out of the room. How she guessed I was hiding something I will never know. It must be a motherly instinct or something.

"Um" I stall, not quite sure where to begin. I look over at Alec hopelessly, him looking just as unsure as I feel. He takes a deep breath as he takes my hand in his, gently tugging me closer to him.

"Come on, we'll go upstairs and talk in your old room, Alec, I think you should join us as well" mom tells us, motioning to the door just as dad comes into the room.

**Sookie's POV**

I cannot believe what I am hearing. I am not hearing this correctly, surely. But if I am, all I can say is thank God that I got Eric to stay down there with the twins, God knows how he would have reacted if he had been here listening to this.

"Why didn't you tell me that this shadow woman was stalking you? We could have thought up something! You don't have to do this, Ammy, we can think up something else. I promise" I try to change her mind, Ammy shaking her head in denial.

"It's not that simple, mom. This is the only way" she tells me, looking at Alec for back-up, him nodding in agreement. Even I could see that he was unsure of himself.

"You're children! You are not ready for a marriage and...God...I don't even want to think about the other God damn responsibility you will be taking on. You are only 16! You're still a child, you can't just go from being a care free child to a full grown mature adult like that" I click my fingers, tears rolling down Ammy's cheeks. The situation taking it's toll on her. Before I can even act and go to hug her, Alec already has her in his arms where he's holding her as close as possible. Trying to soothe her the best way he can.

"Ammy, have you really even thought about this?" I ask as I become over whelmed due to all the emotions attacking me due to this whole thing. _I cannot believe what my daughter – albeit not my biological one – __has got herself into. Why didn't she come and talk to me? Talk to Eric? Why did she think she had to hide all of this and just rely on Alec? Now look what she has got herself into. She is still just a child, she can't cope with such a huge life change. It's my responsibility to keep her safe and on track, she shouldn't have to put herself into such a position at such a young age. Why didn't I see this coming? How did I not see that something was bothering her? But even if _I_ didn't pick up on it, she should still have come and talk to me. I could have helped her, I don't know how but I'm sure we could have found a way... It is my job as a mother to do that sort of thing after all._

"I have done nothing _but _think about it. You don't know how stressful and confusing this has all been on me! On me _and _Alec as a couple"

"You're sixteen, Ammy, can you really deal with all this responsibility. I mean, marriage is one thing. Ideally you shouldn't be getting married until your in your twenties. But this whole baby thing. That's just ridiculous, I don't think I could stand by and let you ruin your life like that. You're 16, you have just left home and you have only _just_ entered into a relationship with a boy. You are not ready for the strain of a marriage and a child. Ammy, even I struggle with my marriage sometimes, that strain of needing to feel perfect for your husband right at the beginning, it really affects you. And as for a baby, well, I struggled with the twins, you were there. You saw how I struggled to manage them, it was difficult trying to bring up a young child who had just hit that terrible stage of temper tantrums, and then trying to deal with babies. It's not easy" I point out, trying my hardest to put her off of this ridiculous idea she has in her head.

"That's you, mom, not me. You were and still are in a completely different position to me, you're married to a _Vampire_ so you were on your own during the day. You had _two_ babies at the same time to deal with along with me and I'm not even your daughter. You chose to care for me like a mother would a daughter. With me it's different. I would be married to a Were who I have known for ten years, I'm in love with him and him me, if I need help with the baby I have loads of support. Not only do I have you, Alcide, Sam, the twins, dad and Pam, I also have Alec who would be there for me and the baby every step of the way. Twins don't run in either of our families so the chances of twins for us is very slim" she reasons, making me think about this logically and calmly.

"But twins didn't run in my family nor your dads and yet we still had twins" I counter, Ammy shaking her head.

"That isn't the point, mom!" Ammy yells, anger overriding any tears she may have once had.

"Did I really just hear all of that correctly?" dad probes, making us all whip around to see him stood leant up against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, his face contorted into many different emotions. But anger was the main one that stood out. _Maybe I should get Alec to run for his life now._

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for your all, please let me know what you think and if I can get 5 reviews I will make the next chapter twice as long and I'm thinking that the next part may contain the wedding, or may be the rest of this argument, or a bit of both. We shall see :D xx**


	38. Here We Go

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, Ammy21, nordiclover, AudraLeeony, desireecarbenell and LovemesomeEric for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-eight

**Eric's POV**

_Marriage. Pregnancy_. Is my daughter _insane_?

"Dad, I-"

"I don't want your excuses. You are 16 years old! You are not a whore, you are not a slut! And that is exactly what you are making yourself look by talking about all this nonsense. Only _whores_ have children at such a young age and only _idiotic imbeciles _get married illegally. You are 16 fucking years old! I forbid you to do such stupid things" I growl at her, my fists clenching at my sides as I walk into the room, my fury rising when my sight lands on the Were. _This is his fault_.

"Whore? Slut? Imbecile? Is that really what you think of me?" she whispers, tears trailing down her cheeks as she stares at me in disbelief, the Were wrapping his arm around her, only spurring my anger on further.

"You will release her right now otherwise I will _rip_ your arm off" I warn him, my fangs sliding into place in warning. Ammy bravely stepping away from him, her anger rising almost as fast as mine.

"You do not tell him what to do! If he wants to hold me, _he can_. He is _my boyfriend_, soon to be _husband_ if you don't like it then get out of my life. My decision is final, I am in love with him and that makes this situation all the more better; this is the only way and you would know that if you even _bothered _to hear the _entire_ story" she screams at me, only making me snap as I rush across the room with Vampire speed until I have Ammy pinned up against the wall. My hands gripping her upper arms. Ammy whimpering in pain.

"You will not talk to me like that. I am your father, I am the head of this household. You will not treat me as if I am nothing but dirt on your shoe!" I roar at her.

"Get off of me!" she yells, her entire body lighting up life a fireball before I find myself being flung across the room until I smash into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

I shake my head to shoo away the minor dizziness before I look over at Ammy who is stood pressed against the wall shaking, tears streaming down her eyes as she slowly slides down the wall until she is sat on the floor crying. Alec jogging over to her.

"Are you insane? She is just a child" Sookie scolds me, kneeling down in front of me, but I do not fully register what she has said as I am still flabbergasted as to how Ammy managed to exert so much power. Plus when did she learn such a powerful magic attack.

"She was on fire" I mutter, my eyes stuck on Ammy. I finally break my gaze away to look at Sookie, her eyes meeting mine.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry, but I can't stay here" Ammy sobs before running out of the room, the Were chasing after her.

"She is no normal Fae" I note, Sookie sighing.

"She is an Angel, Eric. You will never know what she is capable of, you don't have a clue about them. You were never there to go with her to these classes, you were never there to help her or show her who she truly is. You don't know. Just like you don't know what she is going through. There's this Shadow woman, Eric, one that is stalking her and is going to kill her. The only way she can be free of this woman is if she can destroy that person, but in order for that to happen she has to go to this never world or something like that. But she can't get there unless she fulfils three acts of purity. And if you had actually bothered to hear the entire story before turning all psycho Vampire on her, you would have known that she has no choice. And now instead of her letting us in to help her, she has run away from us. You scared her, Eric" Sookie murmurs the last bit, shaking her head before walking out of the room. Avoiding all eye contact with me. I have royally screwed things up. Again.

**Ammy's POV**

I stare at myself in the mirror, taking in my reflection. Today's the day, but I will have to go through it without my family. I haven't seen nor talked to mom or dad since he pinned me against the wall and shouted at me, I guess I have just been too scared to try contact them again. I'm scared as to what they will say to me. This is all so rushed, I know it is, but Alec has assured me that he loves me, that he's _in love _with me, and that he really wants this with me. Of course, I did have my doubts at one point, but I don't have them anymore. I know this is what I want, what I _need_. Alec has been there for me so much over the ten years I've known him, I don't know what I would do without him. He has been my rock throughout all of this, he has supported me and protected me. And now I can declare my love to him forever. We spent ages planning the ceremony. The plan is that I will walk over the 10 metres of bubble wrap bare foot to get to the ceremony, then, as long as I do not pop a single bubble, I will stand there and we will be married. Then tonight is our wedding night; I think everyone knows what will happen tonight.

Conceiving is always the next step. I turn to my side to take in my dress, it has a fitted bodice that emphasises my waistline. The design on it is of little flower, I thought it would look great considering we are to be wed in a flower garden type of scene, and the skirt part has been designed with summer in mind. After all, it is usually sunny here in _Angeli diligeno terram, _and if it is not sunny, then it is skirt of the dress is layered but as I recall mom calls them gypsy skirts. I still can't help but giggle at the thought. This is the type of dress mom would have loved, it's a shame I'm on such bad terms with my family. But to be fair mom didn't do anything, it was dad. But what did I expect? He has that whole fatherly protection thing going on, plus he is a very protective Vampire as well. It was bound to happen, but I can't dwell on that now. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, I sent them an invitation with Clarence's phone number on it. He suggest that we put his name and phone number on because if my family decide to come they can call him and he'll go and fetch them. Only Angels can open the portals to this world after all, plus you need to be with an Angel in order to pass through the barrier.

"No shoes?" Isaac probes, walking into the room, his hands buried in his pockets.

"I don't think heels, or normal shoes for that matter, are suitable for trying to walk across bubble wrap"

"You have a point" he agrees, leaning up against the wall beside where my mirror is. I run my fingers through my soft, wavy hair that I have allowed to fall over my shoulders.

"You know, I always dreamed that one day it would be me standing at the alter, grinning like a fool as you walked down the aisle looking as beautiful as you do. You look breath taking by the way" he smiles at me, only making me sigh as I throw my head back, closing my eyes.

"Isaac, you can't keep doing this. You keep telling me how you love me, and care for me and now your telling me about these dreams. But, Isaac, I don't get you. If you felt so deeply about me then why be such an ass-hole? Why did you cheat on me when you had your chance? And why do you keep throwing all this love crap back at me? I don't love you, I don't think I ever did. I'm in love with Alec, and I'm such a stupid person for not realising sooner how I felt about Alec, it would have saved me a lot of heartache"

"I didn't realise I loved you until it was too late. When I was with you I thought of it as just a bit of fun, you know, try out this relationship thing. It wasn't for me, I cheated, I'm an ass-hole, I get it. But I didn't realise then just _how _much you meant to me. I have spent the last year thinking about how I love you"

"You have a funny way of showing it. You have been sleeping around more than a prostitute" I mutter.

"Thanks for that, but you're right I have. I'm addicted to sex, I'll admit it"

"Then you need help" I tell him, not quite believing I'm having this conversation on my wedding day.

"And I will get help, but what I feel for you. It's real" he tries to persuade me, making me sigh again as I shake my head.

"It might be real but I do not love you, I love Alec. You know that"

"Ammy, I accept that. I'm not going to wreck your day over it, you love him, he won, I accept that; I just want you to remember that I'll always be here for you. For those days when he cant, I am. Just remember that. Now, are you ready to go? It's time and the people are struggling to hold the bubble wrap down" he chuckles, making me giggle as I give myself one last look in the mirror before turning to head out, Isaac walking beside me. He's even got himself dressed up in a suit.

"By the way, I do have heels. They're just waiting for me at the alter. Anyway, I'm only going to be walking on fresh clean grass for a little bit before I get to the bubble wrap"

"Oh, hang on" he halts our movements when we get outside, he leans down near a bush where he picks up a bouquet.

"How did you..." I trail off in disbelief, accepting the bouquet from him.

"I made it for you earlier, I hid it in there so I wouldn't forget, plus it matches the bush with it's bright colours. The bouquet is made up of hot pink dahlias, sanaa roses, tenga venga roses, blue hydrangea, vanda orchids and celosia cristata. They're all really bright colourful flowers, I feel as though they match your personality" okay, that's it, where the heck has this really sweet side come from?

"Thanks" I smile, stepping along the grassy path carefully to make sure that I don't stand on any stones.

"Good luck, I hope you'll be happy" Isaac smiles at me, pressing a light kiss to my cheek before he walks off, leaving me to stand there in front of the beginning of the bubble wrap. I can see Alec from here. Well, here goes nothing. All I can do now is hope and pray that my family will turn up, that we all make up and have a laugh about it later on. I need them right now, and it kills me to not have them here right now.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the daunting task of walking across bubble wrap without popping any of the bubbles; but just as I go to take my first step I stop. My eyes staring over to the side where I can see my family. _They came_. Almost right on cue dad begins to walk over towards me.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all, I thought I would do both to get the plot moving more. I hope that's okay :D xx And what do you think to Isaac suddenly becoming a sweetie pie? Also, I am going to try to make all the chapters from now on longer for you all xx**

**Ammy's wedding dress:**

**http:/www(dot)weddingdressonlineshop(dot)co(dot)uk/tea-length-wedding-dresses/1243-organza-strapless-neckline-with-a-line-mini-skirt-hot-sell-summer-wedding-dress-wh-0048(dot)html**

**And here is Ammy's bouquet:**

**http:/i00(dot)i(dot)aliimg(dot)com/photo/236321176/Modern_Exotic_Jeweled_Bridal_Bouquet(dot)jpg**


	39. Life Is Too Short To Hold Grudges

**AN: Thank you to Chocolate Covered Viking, AlphaSprout, ljhjelm49 and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-nine

**Ammy's POV**

"You look beautiful" dad compliments me as he comes to stand beside me, his face is contorted in so many emotions, but I must admit I think I saw sorrow in there somewhere.

"You came" I note, completely ignoring his compliment; I need to hear him apologise. He really hurt me, not just emotionally but physically as well.

"You didn't bruise" he points out surprised, his eyes skimming over the tops of my arms.

"I did, this is called lots of make-up" I dead pan, a frown forming on my face, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Alec is becoming nervous. He is staring at us with worry.

"I...I...I don't know what to say"

"Sorry is always a good start. Hurting your child because your angry doesn't solve anything, it's bad parenting hurting your child not only emotionally, but physically as well. You've really hurt me, dad, and you just don't seem to care"

"I do care, Ammy, I love you. You are my daughter and I regret doing that to you, I really do; I am sorry, Ammy. But even I know my words cannot make up for the hurt I have caused. I have barely been around for you during your life, and just as I get things somewhat back on track, I do this to you. I hurt you, and shouted at you, try to control you. I shouldn't have" he apologises, lowering his head, his eyes drawn to something on the ground; probably in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Everything you have said is right, you're in the wrong. Most fathers are there for their child, most fathers are there to support their child when they are in need, and most fathers listen to the _whole_ story before taking action. But I'm willing to forgive you dad, but only if you'll actually support me. I need my family right now, all of you" by the time I reach the end of the sentence I'm whispering, a tear leaking down my cheek. I want a magical day today, and I can't have that without my parents. Life is too short to hold grudges.

"Oh, Ammy" he sighs, pulling me into his arms where he presses a kiss to my forehead, his hand stroking my back as I try my hardest not to burst out into a catastrophic sobbing mess.

"I would say would you like to walk me down the aisle, but considering my make shift aisle and my task, I don't know if it's possible. I assume mom's told you about the acts if purity thing?"

"She has, and I am pretty sure we can find a way, after all, the bubble wrap aisle isn't too wide; I think I can still walk you down the aisle, even if it means me holding your hand to help keep your balance. Your mom would love that, definitely a _Kodak moment_ as she calls it" he laughs, pulling back with a small smile as I laugh with him, gently running my finger around the bottom of my eye to catch the few stray tears that have been let loose.

"She'll have that camera out faster than you can say 123" I laugh, dad chuckling as he offers me his arm. I grin at him as I loop my arm through his, dad remaining on the grass side of the bubble wrap as I take my first step onto the bubble wrap. _This is it_.

**Alec's POV**

I look around the scenery before me, taking in all the exotic flowers spread around the area. Ammy loves flowers, she knows everything about flowers; if you gave her a name of a flower she would be able to tell you everything about it, everything from what it stands for all the way up to whereabouts in the world it grows and where it can be found. Everyone is knowledgeable over something, Ammy loves her flowers just like I love my motorbikes and sports cars. But I guess now that we'll be starting a family I should invest in a proper family car. If we succeed at conceiving this week, or even tonight, we'll be expecting a little one in about 9 months time. If you had told me this time last year that I would be dating Ammy Northman and that I was madly in love with her and would be marrying her and having a child with her, I would laugh in your face. There was once a time when I thought we would never be anything more than friends, but destiny always has a way. She's my life and my destiny – she is my everything.

I watch as Ammy finally makes her way over the bubble wrap carefully, complete concentration in her eyes, but she isn't concentrating on not popping bubbles, she is focused on me. Me and me alone.

"You can do it" I mouth to her, a huge smile forming on her face. I look over to the side at her family, Sookie and the twins looking happy but nervous at the same time. We told my family, but unfortunately they couldn't make it, my brother is undergoing some sort of support group to help him with his speech. The surgery he had on his brain has affected him in some ways, but thankfully not as serious as most people get after that type of surgery. I know that I should be there for him – I wanted to be and so did Ammy – but he assured us he wanted us to get married. He said – or should I say scrawled – that he wanted us to film the ceremony. I knew that he would never watch it, he hates weddings and funeral, too long according to him. But to know that he at least is willing to feign interest in this wedding shows me that he truly wants me to be happy, that he's happy with my choice of bride. My parents, however, were not as accommodating as he was. My father is not at all pleased and I can see there being some problems arising within the future regarding this topic, but he can go screw himself. This is my life. My mother, on the other hand, well, she didn't really have an opinion on this. And that worries me.

I shake away those thoughts when I see Ammy wobble, she is literally only a few steps away from me.

"You can do this, come on" I hold my hand out to her, encouraging her to take that final leap. She does exactly that, letting go of her dad's arm before taking one last step where she leaps into my arms. I spin her around before placing her down and kissing her softly.

"You look stunning, breath taking; magical" I breathe, my breath tickling her ear before I kiss her neck tenderly. I look over at Eric, who nods at me in acceptance before he smiles at Ammy on his way back to the rest of his family.

"Did you pop any?" I ask, brushing a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear, my eyes briefly flickering to the vicar who is checking the bubble wrap along with someone else.

"I don't think so..." she trails off, looking back at the bubble wrap, but I place two of my fingers under her chin, gently puling her face back to mine where I kiss her again.

"Have you never heard of waiting for me to say '_you may kiss the bride_'?" the vicar shouts out, making me and Ammy laugh as I rest my forehead against hers. My eyes dart to her neck where I can see she is still wearing the exact same half of the yin yang necklace I bought her about ten years ago, give or take a few months. _She will always be the yin to my yang_. I should add that in my vows, she would love to hear something so simple and cheesy like that in them. This is the girl who loves bad pick up lines because they make her giggle, she says they show personality within a boy.

"I can't believe you still wear this" I note, gently running my finger over the charm on her necklace.

"You still wear yours" she points out, collecting my own necklace into her hand.

"Okay, love birds, come on. Break apart, it's time to get this show on the road; not one of those bubbles is popped" the vicar smiles at us, taking his place in front of us. I must admit its refreshing to meet a vicar with a sense of humour.

"Shall we begin?" he probes, me and Ammy sharing a look before nodding, cameras flashing around us. To think that soon enough Ammy is going to be my wife, forever mine and mine alone. And if the wedding was not exciting and special enough, Ammy will also be singing for the group while I play the guitar. We thought it would be a nice touch, plus within this crowd Ammy can express her power without feeling scrutinized, without worrying that someone will try to take advantage of such a power. Everyone here either knows about her power, or can perform the talent themselves. After all, quite a few guests here are Angels. But I don't care, because there is only one Angel for me. And that is the one in front of me, I just wish that I could help and protect her better, she is going to be going through so much within this week that I just don't know how to support her. She's going to be fighting a shadow woman who I like to think of as _The Devi_land I actually can't be there to protect her, to help her, to fight for her and stop any harm from happening to her. And matters aren't made any better when I notice how Ammy's eyes divert briefly away from me before returning to mine, a hint of fear striking through them, her hands tightening around mine. _That __woman, she must be here._

**AN: This is the scenery that I imagined for this wedding that shall be continued in the next chapter :D **

**http:/www(dot)flower-garden-lover(dot)com/images/flowergarden(dot)jpg**


	40. The Vows of Forever

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty

**Ammy's POV**

"And now the bride and groom will read out the vows that they have written for each other. Alec, would you like to begin?" the vicar probes, Alec nodding with a grin as he stares into my eyes, his thumbs stroking over the backs of my hands.

"I, Alec Carter, affirm my love to you, Ammy Northman, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, Smart and generous person I have ever known, and I promise to always respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. But what I really want to say is that, Ammy, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life with. Your beauty, heart and mind have inspired me to be the best person I can be, and I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. God, now I sound like I'm repeating myself" he chuckles nervously, making me giggle as joyful tears begin to well in my eyes.

"It's okay, go on" I whisper encouragingly, smiling at him, him smiling back at me as he takes a deep breath.

"Everything I had just said before is my solemn vow to you. In fact, lets go back to the traditional vows; I take you, Ammy Northman, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for riches or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live" I couldn't help but giggle lightly at his such varied, nervous and random vows, but my God I do love him and they were so romantic in my opinion.

"Ammy, would you like to say your vows?" the vicar asks, I nod my head as Alec wipes away a few stray tears that have escaped.

"The sun smiles on us today, our wedding day, and how can it not, for our love is stronger than forever and our hearts beat together as one. I promise to be a true and faithful partner from this day forward, in all life's circumstances, as we face them together. In the joys and sorrows, the good times and the bad, in sickness or in health, I will always be there for you, to comfort you, love you, honour and cherish you, now and forever more. I love you, always" I tell him, even more tears being released, Alec shaking his head with a smile on his face, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him, holding me close.

"We shall now have you two share rings" he announces, our ceremony has been tweaked slightly on our demands. We both accept the rings off of one of the young Angels, Jamie, where he then places my wedding ring on my finger and I place his on his wedding finger, our fingers interlacing as we grin at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the vicar announces, me and Alec grinning like fools as he pulls me into his arms, his lips connecting to mine in a long, sweet kiss.

"I love you, Mrs Carter" he murmurs, kissing me again as I smile at him, my eyes briefly flickering to the side where I can see that Delilah is gone. She disappeared when the ceremony began, but I get a bad feeling she is planning something. What, I do not know. I just hope she doesn't know that I am going to her world to kill her, if she knew that vital information I would be doomed. She would be able to devise a plan against me to prevent me from attacking and killing her.

"Come on, let's go and celebrate our marriage" he murmurs, as we turn around ready to walk away, everyone clapping, even my family who are stood to the side our clapping and cheering. Within seconds my family come over to us, mom hugging me before hugging Alec.

"I'm proud of you" dad tells me as he pulls me into a hug for a few brief seconds before he pulls back, his eye staking me in.

"It is almost as if you have turned into a woman overnight. It is strange to see my child growing up so quickly, but I can see that you are mature beyond your years. You will make a great mother, just remember that I am always here for you no matter what. Me, your mom and the twins, your friends, everyone. We are all here for not only you but Alec as well" dad looks at Alec, Alec smiling and thanking him.

"I will let you go, I expect to see you soon, Ammy. Do not be a stranger now that you are married" dad chuckles, making me laugh as I wipe at the few tears that are still falling. I throw myself into dad's arms, holding him close.

"I love you, dad" I whisper before pulling back, leaning up and kissing her cheek. I give mom another hug, telling her that I love her too before I give the twins a hug. After that I take Alec's hand back in mine, after I have told them I will see them tomorrow at our reception – Alec and I decided we were better off having our reception tomorrow so that we didn't have too much stress on one day, what with us having to get ready and arrive on time, etcetera – he leans down and kisses me softly before we make our way through the flower garden.

**Eric's POV**

"She looked absolutely stunning" Sookie gushes when we get home, the twins running up stairs to get ready for bed.

"She did indeed, I still cannot believe that she is married. She is a young woman, but I do fear that her marriage may not be recognised here, especially with her only being 16. I know it is legal in that Angel world, but it is illegal here in our world" I point out.

"Do not worry about it, Eric. We know that it is there even if people around here do not accept it. As long as we acknowledge it, who cares?"

"You are right, Lover, but I still cannot believe how fast she has grown up. It feels as though it has only been a few days since she was that little confused six year old girl" my memories flashing back to when Sookie found her outside in the dark night, the rain pouring on her. I took a liking to her immediately, she reminded me of all things human. It only made my world when I found out she was truly my own daughter.

"She was going to grow up eventually, Eric. All children grow up one day, now we get to look forward to being grandparents. What do you say, grandpa Eric, shall we cuddle on the sofa and watch films?" Sookie asks with a small giggle, her arms wrapping around my waist as she rests her head on my chest, my arms wrapping around her automatically.

"They will not call me _grandpa Eric_. That is just humiliating, I am a powerful Vampire, that name just degrades my authority" I shake my head, Sookie laughing at me as she comes over to me, taking my tie in her hands where she pulls me down for a long kiss.

"Look on the bright side, there is still one more Northman left to make an appearance and call you _daddy_" Sookie reminds me as she places my hands on her baby bump. _Daddy indeed_.

"So within the next year we will not just have another child, one that we will always love dearly, but we will also have a grandchild. Two babies to deal with. It is just like having the twins all over again" I chuckle, Sookie giggling as she kisses me again.

"Speaking of Jr, he is causing some _feelings _to arise in me. Care to help me deal with them?"

"But of course, Lover" I grin, picking her up; listening for the twins but they are sound asleep. _They fell asleep fast, but that only works to our advantage_. With that I carry Sookie into our bedroom where we have a night to remember of our own.

**AN: I hope that wedding was okay for you all and the next chapter will be the battle hopefully. Also, I was just wondering if you could all suggest baby names as well as what gender you would like the baby to be. I know I have asked before, but I am still deciding, so all thoughts are appreciated xx**

**Here is where I got the vows from, Ammy's was from the non-traditional sectoin and Alecs was from the romantic section on this website:**

**http:/www(dot)keepandshare(dot)com/htm/wedding_planning/wedding_vows/C05_non-traditional_wedding_vows(dot)php**


	41. Family Bonding

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, Ammy21 and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**I want to apologise for any mistakes, I am very tired and it is very late but I will sort out the mistakes as soon as I can xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-one

**Ammy's POV**

I look around the hospital room, my eyes staring at every wall, almost as if I could sense that they were staring right back at me. Today is the day when we're going to see if I can cross over into the no man's land so that I can kill this woman, whom I have seen very recently. At the second the Doctor has gone off to fetch this specific pregnancy test that will tell me if I am pregnant or not. Apparently it is so sensitive that it can detect the pregnancy hormone only days after conception, it's some sort of invention the Angels made a few years back, although how they managed it I have no clue because I didn't think pregnancy could be detected until like ten days after conception. But then again, Angel's bodies do work slightly different to human bodies, so it could be possible to detect my pregnancy much earlier than I originally expected. And let me tell you I really hope I am pregnant, Alec and I made sure that we got married just as I was starting my ovulation period, so hopefully we have successfully conceived our child, which means I have passed all three acts of purity.

"Has Isaac contacted you since the reception?" Alec asks out of nowhere, completely baffling me. Out of all the questions he could have asked at this present moment he decides to ask me that?

"Yes, he phoned me this morning to wish us luck" I admit, his eyes meeting mind briefly before he sighs as he licks his lips.

"He loves you" it was more of a statement than anything else, although I swear to God I could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice. But what I don't understand is why this is coming up now.

"I'm not going to lie to you, he does love me"

"Do you love him?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I don't love him, I'm with you. How can you even _think_ that I would love him? He hurt me so much growing up that I just couldn't love him, the thought alone sickened me. It's you I love, it has always been you and it always will be. I married _you_, I will hopefully be having a child with _you_ not with _him_" I snap at Alec, my anger rising over the fact that he would even think that I loved Isaac when I don't.

"Why are you even asking these questions? We are about to find out if I am carrying your child, and if I am, I'll be taking drinking that concoction in order to take me to that other world just so I can kill some psycho bitch, and yet here you are, asking me if I love another man only _days_ after we have gotten _married_"

"Ammy, I...I don't know...I'm sorry, I guess I'm just worried and stressed so I start to doubt. I know I shouldn't, I know how much you love me, and I definitely know how much I love you, but...I'm just being stupid" he shakes his head before looking up at the ceiling.

"I love you with all my heart, I don't think I could live without you to be honest. I have never felt something as strong as what I feel for you before, and it still scares me now. But I love you nonetheless, that will never change. I know times are hard right now, what with so much responsibility being thrown at us and then there is the situation you are being left in. I can only imagine how overwhelmed you must feel, and I know all I have been doing is piling even more crap onto your plate. I apologise for that. I don't mean to..." by the time I've finished speaking my voice is no louder than a whisper and I have tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ammy, it's not your fault. It's me, I'm just being stupid, I'm worried and...God, I'm so sorry. I'm being an asshole, I know you don't love him, I know you love me. I'm just being a twat, I love you so much. Please forgive me" he begs me, coming over to the bed where he sits next to me, his hands taking hold of mine.

"I forgive you, I know this is a tough time" I assure him as I rub his arm soothingly, the doctor coming into the room with a pregnancy test stick in his hand.

"All you need to do is urinate on it" the doctor states as he chucks it over to me. I have never met such an unprofessional doctor, but my God did he makes me laugh.

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, I want us to marry as soon as this is all over. As soon as our daughter has dealt with everything we will all go back to Sweden and me and you shall marry, I already have Pam on the job of booking all the venues, she is even going to be coming round to take you dress shopping" I grin at her as I walk into the room, shoving my phone into my pocket.

"When is she coming round?"

"In about ten minutes" I inform her, she needs to prepare for when we marry and she might as well go and do it tonight. That way she will not cloud her mind with negative thoughts about our daughter's mission, I am only trying to make her happy and keep her mind clear. I do not want her becoming worried and stressed over Ammy, it is not good for her or our baby; I shall take on both of our worries and stress, I just want her to go and enjoy her night.

"Eric, that is completely unreasonable. How could you arrange all this behind my back? What about the twins? Who will look after them, because I know for a fact you can't. You're at Fangtasia tonight!" she points out, anger rising in her.

"I can and will look after them. They can come with me, I am not spending the night in the bar area, I will be in my office for most of it doing paperwork, I am sure they can join me and do their homework at the same time. And when they are done they can draw, read, dress-up or do whatever they want as long as they stay in the room. They will be safe don't worry. You go out and have fun, take your mind off of things. Go have a girl night out and find a beautiful dress for yourself ready for when we marry. Pam is even inviting your other friend, Amelia" I tell her, Sookie sighing before she smiles at me.

"Thank you" she gets up from the sofa and hugs me, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"You're worth it all, the money for your dress is on this" I pass her a cash card, Sookie looking at it before she looks at me.

"Eric, how much is on here?" she asks cautiously, she knows what I am like. She has probably already guessed that there will be more than necessary on there.

"I will let you find out on your own" I grin at her, little does she know there is actually $20,000 on there.

"Eric..." she narrows her eyes at me.

"I love you"

"I love you,too" she gives in with a small grin, causing me to chuckle lightly before I kiss her softly.

"Oh, I need to take Annika with me, I need to get her dress sorted" Sookie reminds me just as Annika walks into the room.

"What have I done?" she asks worriedly, looking between us.

"Nothing, you have done nothing, Princess. Mommy just wants to take you shopping for a flower girl dress. You do want to be a flower girl for mommy and daddy's wedding, don't you?" I ask her as I kneel down in front of her.

"Yeah!" she grins as she jumps up and down on the spot practically.

"You better go get your shoes and coat on then" I motion my head towards the hallway, Annika nodding quickly before she rushes off to get ready.

"You're great with the children, and I'm sure you'll just be as good with our baby when he or she is born" Sookie smiles at me as she comes to stand in front of me, my hands coming to rest on her baby bump.

"And you are and will be a great mother" I assure her with a small grin as Zach walks into the room.

"Dad, am I going to work with you?"

"Yes, son, you are"

"Does that mean I can boss Aunt Pam about?" he grins at me, making me chuckle as I nod my head.

"Unfortunately, no, Aunt Pam is going with your mom and sister shopping, but if you like you can boss around the rest of my staff" I grin at him, Zach grinning straight back before he runs off to get ready.

"He has the same smile as you" Sookie points out as her eyes meet mine.

"Go on, you two have fun" I tell her just as the doorbell goes, the bond already telling me that it is Pam.

"I'll see you later, I love you" she calls out as her and Annika leave, Zach coming into the room to join me.

"Come on, dad, let;s go" it is good to see my son so eager to leave. He is definitely a young entrepreneur.


	42. Danger Zone

**AN: Thank you to erin1705 and kritsy77 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-two

**Ammy's POV**

"First things first, rules of the place where you'll be heading to. If you die whilst there, you die in real life, any injuries you sustain whilst there you sustain in real life. Which means if you get a cut on your hand, the cut will appear on your physical form as well. You have roughly two hours to complete the task after drinking this, the portal will disappear after two hours so if you do not return back through the white portal within that time, you will be left in a coma for life, unless someone is willing to risk their own life to come and collect you. But in going into the world to collect you, they risk losing their own life. Only one soul can return through one portal. You are only allowed to take the items which are actually on your body. So after crossing the worlds the only items you will have are your clothes" the doctor begins, Alec gripping my hand in his; that one interaction conveying all his worry to me.

"Will I still have my necklace?" I probe, my spare hand playing with said necklace, it's the same one Alec gave me when I was seven years old. It's my lucky charm.

"Yes, you will still have it on. Now say anything you want to say to your husband now before you drink this"

"Alec" I look at him, fear building up inside of me. I'm not just risking my own life anymore; I am now risking my life and my unborn child's life.

"I'm here" he assures me as he takes both of my hands in his, his eyes meeting mine.

"I'm scared" I admit for the first time since deciding I was going to do this.

"I know you are, but just remember that I'm always here for you, that you are always protected. This necklace," he takes it in his hand, his thumb stroking over the charm on the necklace, his necklace falling out from behind his shirt. A small smile forming on my face when I spot it "it will always protect you. This charm holds my love and that love will shield you from the bad and painful. You will be safe, you will be fine. I promise you this if nothing else" he tells me as his hand comes to cup my cheek, his lips grazing over mine in a soft kiss.

"I love you" I smile at him, the doctor coming over with the concoction I have to drink.

"I love you, too. Be brave and remember that when you come back from that place, I'll be sat right here waiting for you" he assures me before moving out of the way so that the doctor can pass me the drink, Alec taking a seat in the chair near the hospital bed.

**Zach's POV**

I hate doing homework. What is the point in doing _work_ at _home_, I thought the whole point of going to _school_ was so that you could _learn_ and _work_, so why do we have to bring it home with us? Let's face it, school is supposed to educate us in knowledge such as science, maths and English, whereas being at home will educate us in things such as general knowledge and safety. Plus many more things.

"Zach, come here" dad motions me over. I breathe a sigh of relief as I drop my pen down, feeling thankful that I can run away from those dreadful equations for a bit. _I actually surprise myself with my own vocabulary. But I guess that just goes to show you who is the smarter twin out of me and Annika. I obviously inherited the intelligence whereas she got the beauty. Nah, I take that back. I got both. God, I would give anything to see her face if I told her that. Oh, wait, I can tell her that the next time I see her. I love tormenting her._

"Right, Zach, I am about to give you lessons in how to run a business, providing that is what you want to learn about?" dad probes, making me nod enthusiastically.

"Finally, something interesting to learn about. School never teaches anything interesting that actually holds peoples' attention, I think the most exciting thing they have ever taught us was how to play the recorder when we was 7" I inform dad, dad eyeing me up curiously.

"You do amaze me with your knowledge, son. You have a very wide vocabulary for a nine year old"

"Almost ten" I correct him, causing dad to chuckle.

"Yes, _almost_ ten, but not quite" he laughs.

"Where do you learn these big words from?"

"Books. Mom reads to us all the time, but she doesn't just read those children books, she will sometimes read us sections of the books she reads. Then when we come across a big word she will explain what it means. But I have also been taking my education on further by using mom's word of the day calendar. Although, I still have to get mom to read it out to me. Some of the words have strange spellings and are said weirdly" I tell dad, him nodding as he thinks on it.

"Tell me, what is the most difficult word you have learnt so far?"

"Xy-lo-phone" even I had to pronounce that out separately to get it correct. I always struggle with that word.

"Yes, xylophone is a strange word. I think out of all three of you, you, Annika and Ammy, I must admit that Ammy is the only who took to that word instantly" dad tells me, a small ounce if jealousy building up in me. Unbelievable. Wait, I don't know how old she was when she supposedly took to that word.

"How old was she?"

"About 7, although she could have been younger than that now that I think about it. She struggled to say the simplest of words such as _fantastic_ when she was younger, yet she made up for that with her fluent speaking in Swedish. But after all, I believe she did spend the first few years of her life speaking Swedish and grasping that language. So going from one language to the next must have been difficult for her. So I guess you could say she managed to grasp the more interesting and fun words more than she did the easy and more important ones. But all children are different, just remember that, Zach. After all, you are more advanced than most nine year olds these days, even some adults" dad assures me, making me nod. He's right.

"So, what was it you wanted to teach me about business?" I ask, but dad's face scrunches up as his hand moves over his chest.

"Dad?" I probe lightly, his eyes darting to me.

"Sorry, I just felt a pull" but something tells me it wasn't just any type of pull. I know how Vampires work and I know that they have bonds, I mean, dad has a bond with both me and Annika, so I'm pretty sure he has one with Ammy. So my guesses are that this _pull_ is from Ammy, and that is not a good sign. But it looks as though dad knows exactly _why_ that pull happened. I couldn't help but become remotely suspicious myself. _Why would her bond be pulling? Is she trying to sever it? Or is she in danger?_

**Ammy's POV**

Entering a different realm is very strange indeed, the empty space in the midst between the worlds is pitch black, the white portal I just came through being the only shining light. I look around the darkness, hoping to find…well, something I guess. A light that could guide me around here would be nice, but if I cannot get that, well, I guess I will just have to venture into the darkness on my own and pray for the best. Just as I begin to move forward I feel something strike me from the side, knocking me to the side where I move my hand to my cheek. I could feel some sort of liquid trickling over my hand. _Blood_. _My blood_.

"That was a cheap shot!" I yell into the nothingness, already figuring that Delilah has sensed my arrival and this was her warning to me. I guess it could be put under as saying '_leave now or die_'. Little does she know, I don't take well to threats.

"Woman up and get out here!" I scream, needing her to appear. I can't risk venturing too far into the blackness, because if I go too far into the depths of, what I shall deem as, Hell I will never find my way back in time. I need to be back in time, not just for my sakes, but for my unborn child's sake as well.

"You come to defeat me, but you know that it is not possible. For one, you cannot see me. You can only hear me. For two, you are weak, my child. You are young and weak – vulnerable if you will. You stand no chance of survival against me" I could almost _feel_ her grinning at me. In fact, I can _feel_ her behind me; I could almost _imagine _her breath attacking my neck.

On instinct I quickly turn and swing my arms forward as to where I would estimate her head to be, a loud shriek sounding out. _I actually hit her_. _I just need to stick to my senses, I can do this_.

"_How?_" she demands, a cold breeze whipping around me until I feel something stabbing into my ribcage, it feels like nails, nails that are on fingers.

"I met your father, he's distressed. He believes your soul is torment-"

"My soul is tormented by the memories of the death your mother delivered to me!" she screeches in my ear before throwing me to the side. I can see this is going to be a very difficult experience…

**AN: Finally! The fight shall be the next chapter, sorry to have taken so long getting to it but I hope you will all enjoy the full experience of this fight that will be taking place in the next chapter xx**


	43. The Debating Battle

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, AlphaSprout, erin1705 and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-three

**Ammy's POV**

"Why won't you show yourself?" I scream into the darkness, this is so unfair. How am I supposed to stop her and kill her if I cannot see her? I listen hard, waiting for her answer. But she doesn't say anything, it just remains silent. If there was a time to hate silence, I would say now would be that time. I try to wrack my brain, attempting so hard at trying to think up some sort of plan that would work. When I was younger and Felicity used to bring me to the Angel world, she would take me to these places where they taught us what they believed to be useful information. I remember them mentioning that some supernatural species, such as the Fae and witches, can create this sort of invisibility cloak thing around them. We got taught how to destroy that, but I can't remember how to do it… Isaac was the one who really excelled at that power, not me. I struggled.

Before I can even grasp the memory there is a large heated light that attacks me, sending me flying across the blackness. When I open my eyes I cannot help but cough, a really painful pressure on my chest. _All this flying about cannot be good for the baby_.

"Ow" I groan as I sit up, a dull ache on my ribs. Then it hits me. She is made up of electro matter, which means that I can make her reveal herself by charging up the electrodes which will cause her to glow, therefore revealing herself to me. I remember getting told that when you die you become a lost soul, and an Angel's soul is basically made up electrodes, but specially adapted so that when you charge them, they don't only stimulate the muscles, but it causes the body to lighten up. It's the electrodes that help us to glow when we sing. _Singing_. That's it!

But I don't know what my song is, I haven't found my true song yet, I haven't found the song that gives me the most powerful glow. I bite my lower lip as I try to think hard, trying my hardest to think what song it could possibly be. It is written in the Angel book that an Angel's song represents the person they are in love with. I don't know how that works out, but it does. So what song represents Alec? He's a Werewolf, so maybe it's a song that has something to do with wolves. But then again, Alec has also been through so much in his life, so maybe it is a song that represents how strong he is not only physically but emotionally and mentally as well. But he is also really sweet and he's always telling me how much I mean to him. So maybe it is a combination of all three. Almost as if my mouth had figured the song out before my brain had I begin to sing '_Rule the world_' by _Take That_.

The song fits in perfectly.

I watch as my glow slowly starts to appear and just as I hit the main chorus the light bursts out of me, lighting the whole area up, revealing not only Delilah but a crowd of people all around us.

"What in the world?" I whisper, my eyes taking in all the waiting people around us before they land on Delilah.

"These are the Angels who passed over; they are here to watch us. When I kill you, they will see my strength and soothe my soul, and then I will be able to cross over to them rather than being stuck in this never ending darkness. But in order for me to save myself, I must kill you. When I kill you, your soul will be trapped here for eternity while I cross over to them" Delilah informs me, my eyes scanning the crowd until they land on one person. _Mom_.

I could see the fear and anxiousness burning through her eyes, tears welling up as she steps forward through the crowds.

"You do not have to do this! Leave, Ammy, leave and save yourself" my mom pleads with me, a loud cackling sounding from behind her. We all look over to spot none other than Felicity as she arises from the crowd, an evil glint in her eyes. _Is it just me or does she have a dark glow around her?_ Everyone else has a whitish glow surrounding their bodies, but Felicity…she's different. Her glow is almost black.

"You have entered the arena; there is no going back now. You are both to fight; the person who comes up on top can leave a free woman. If you win, Ammy, you can return to your world if you wish, but if Delilah wins, she will become a pure soul. She will no longer be trapped and tormented; she will be free and safe. She will be with us. Whereas you will be isolated and tortured for eternity in place of her" Felicity hisses at me, my heart pounding.

"No!" my mother screeches, she goes to come towards me but a man comes and grabs her where he holds her back away from me.

"She is my daughter; she is one of the five. She cannot be risked like this" my mother bellows, everyone turning silent as they stare at her.

"She is one of the five?" the man holding her asks, my mom nodding; he abruptly lets her go before staring at Felicity.

"We cannot risk one of the special five, there are only two left. Her and that Isaac lad. They cannot be risked, they are the key to all the research we have been doing for years on end. Do you really want to risk her death?" someone else steps forward, a woman this time.

"There is no point to her survival, we cannot mate the two. She married a Were" Delilah growls, her throwing me an evil glare.

"The boy cares for her. I have seen the way he is with her, he loves her. You cannot deny true love, none of us were denied our loves, so why should we deny theirs?" my mom retorts.

"Because we do not want our race to be contaminated by other Supes! We want pure Angels, and by her marrying that boy we cannot mate her with Isaac, therefore all that hard work we went through on that research was a waste of time!" Felicity throws that information straight back at my mother.

"The research can take place without there being any sexual intercourse. She does not need to mate with him; she does not need to have his child. I was one of the main researches on this topic, and we discovered that if we could just take a couple of her cells and Isaacs's cells, we could compare them to that of normal Angel cells so that we can identify the different gene that makes them special" the man who had been holding my mom states.

And here I was, thinking that I would actually need to fight Delilah…it seems the only type of fight going on here is a debate.

"It is not as effective!" Felicity rejects the idea as she waves her hand in dismissal.

"Wait!" I shout, an idea popping into my head.

"Who were the other three children?" I ask once I have everyone's attentions.

"My daughter, Daisy-May. She was one of them" a woman steps forward with a young little girl.

"And what type of Supe is her father?" I probe, thinking that I may have found the solution.

"He was a Vampire" just as I expected.

"Who were the other two? And what type of Supes where their fathers?" I shout out, needing to know. So far the fathers of two of the five of us are Vampires.

"My son, Jamie, he was one of the five. His father was a Vampire as well" another young lady steps forward, a scared little boy stood next to her.

"And the last one?" I inquire, looking around the crowd.

"My daughter, Kasey, she was the last one. But her father wasn't a Vampire, her father was a Werewolf" oh, so that just screwed up my theory.

"Isaac, what was Isaac's father?" this here is my last hope.

"His father was Were as well" my mother tells me, my heart deflating. There has got to be some sort of connection there somewhere.

"Throughout the past of the Angels, have there ever been any Angels who were conceived through Vampires and Angels mating or Angels and Weres mating, other than us five?" if this doesn't work, I don't know what will.

"No, all the Angels are usually conceived between an Angel and some form of Fae, such as Fairies and Demons. Although there have been cases of some of us breeding with shifters and witches" Felicity tell me, I forgot that she taught Angel history. It has been so long since she taught me anything. She usually just sat me with Isaac and let us mess about rather than listen and learn.

"That is not true; there were two of us who were not conceived through those Supes. Angie, her father was a Vampire and her husband, Damon, his father was a Werewolf. And together they had a pure Angel child. The child lived until she was 7 years old, with medication that we made to help support her system and prevent the cells from fighting, where she died peacefully in her sleep" one of the women pipes up, that memory flashing back to me.

I remember that. Maisie. The baby was called Maisie and I could feel the vibe that said she was dying, I touched her hand and the vibe disappeared. I helped to keep her alive.

"Maisie" I whisper, the memory flashing through my head. I met that baby and her parents on the exact same day I met Isaac.

"Yes, that was the name of their child. You saved their child, Ammy, whatever power you had then; it saved that baby's life. I do not believe the child would have survived passed three months old if it had not been for you. You have a special gene in you, Ammy, one that no other Angel has. Isaac is the same, he has a special cell as well, but his is different to yours. But likewise, he is the only Angel known to ever have that cell. If we could combine your genes together to create a baby, we believe that we could find out how to have pure Angel children without having to involve other Supes. That way we could shut off our world from everyone else. We would never have to leave our world" Felicity points out, my heart racing. _This is too much_.

"Does it matter about any of this? She is with child, that Were's child to be specific. She is no use to our research anymore! Just let me take my revenge. Her mother killed me and in order for my soul to settle down I need to kill her to fulfil the revenge" Delilah snaps, her ager boiling other as she twitches in agitation. Before anyone can blink or say anything, Delilah is on top of me, her hands wrapped tightly around my neck; a burning sensation tingling around where she is touching me. _She is trying to burn me as well as strangle me_. I try to squeak out some response as people around the crowd cheer, some yelling but the only true sound that I heard was that of my mother encouraging me to fight. To save not only myself but my child as well. With that thought in mind I use all the strength I have to create the light that threw my dad across the room when he got aggressive with me when he found out about the acts of purity. But of course he had the wrong end of the stick.

Once I have the energy required built up, I throw it all out at once, sending Delilah flying through the air as I gasp for air.

"Ammy!" I hear my mother yell, my eyes fluttering between closed and open as I try to grasp the energy to move. I think I over powered that shot, which means my energy resources are lower than they should be.

"I'll kill her!" I hear Delilah yell, making me shoot up to a standing position, I may be tired but I am not letting her get anywhere near me. I need to protect not only myself but my child as well. I watch as Felicity jumps at me, a knife, that I would say is made out of iron, clutched in her hand as she goes to plunge it into my chest. But I move just in time for it to only cut my arm. I hiss at the pain but I soon have to push the pain to the back of my head as she lunges at me again, I roll to the side out of her way before she can strike me. Once she has landed I jump onto her back, keeping her down for just enough time for me to pull her head back before smashing it against the ground, my hand grabbing the knife that I pull back ready to stab into her back.

But I can't do it. I'm no murderer, I could never kill someone. _But she's trying to kill you, it's self-defence. _My brain chants at me, leaving me with quite a dilemma. However, I wait too long because she soon has me flipped off of her, causing me to land on my wrist.

"Ahh!" I breathe, the pain shooting up through my arm. It's painful but I don't think it's broken or fractured, just sprained. As she goes in for another attack I sling the knife up in one thrust, the blade embedding itself in her chest. Right where her heart is. I watch as she struggles to breathe, her hands clasping the knife as she falls to the floor. I quickly scuttle backwards away from her, my eyes flickering over to Felicity where I see her aura has darkened even more. It is almost pitch black now. How come no one else can see this?

I watch as Delilah finally dies, her body lay amongst a puddle of her own blood, my own blood trickling down my arm from where she cut me.

"Ammy" my mother calls over to me, I look at her, feeling completely exhausted.

"You're all glowing" I tell her, everyone's eyes widening.

"She should not be able to see the glow" the man from before notes as he walks towards me with my mother.

"All of you have a light white glow. Other than Felicity, her glow is dark, almost pitch black" I whisper as I close my eyes, my body falling to the floor where I lie down. Exhaustion getting the better of me.

"Ammy, sweetie, come on. Time is almost up; you need to get through that portal right now. You need to go. Please" my mother pulls me up, draping one of my arms over her shoulders, the man getting my other side. Once they both have me supported they begin to help me back towards the portal, the darkness overcoming everything again. The arena, the crowd, the dead body, Felicity, they're all gone now. I can't see them. It's just…darkness.

The only thing I can see is the shining white portal, the man helping me and my mother.

"I will deal with Felicity, I, too, can see her dark glow. But only those chosen can see the true colours of someone. Remember that. It will help you, now go, before it's too late" my mother orders me as she gives me a gentle push forward so that I fall through the portal and slam back down into my body, my eyes slinging open to find that I am in the room all on my own. _Where is everyone?_

**AN: So, I hope that was interesting for you all, and where do you think everyone has gone? And what do you think Ammy's mother's words could actually mean?**


	44. A Grieving Loss

**AN: Thank you to vilannh and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-four

**Ammy's POV**

"Alec?" I whisper as I go to sit up, a huge pain shooting through me causing me to yelp as I lie back down. I feel so achy and exhausted.

"You're back!" the doctor exclaims, blatantly surprised. I nod my head, all of my energy suddenly completely gone as I close my eyes, trying to think where Alec could possibly be. He promised me that he would be here when I woke up; so where is he? Why is he not here holding me, telling me he's glad I'm back while whispering sweet nothings in my ear? I know that sounds clingy, but after everything I have just gone through, I think it's only a natural response.

"Where's Alec?" I whisper as the doctor begins to check me over, doing the natural thing of checking my pulse, how responsive I am and then checking all of the injuries I have obtained.

"He got a call and ran out of here"

"What do you mean? Where did he go?" I demand as I spring up into a sitting position, my energy suddenly returning to me.

"I don't know. He just upped and left. Not one words said. Now, I need you to stay still so I can sort out these injuries. You have quite a bit of bruising and cuts"

"I don't care, I need to go and find him. You can't keep me here!"

"And if you go, you are putting your child's life at risk. Do you want to lose the baby?" he shouts, making me stop and think. He's right.

"No, no I don't"

"Then lie back down and let me patch you up. Then after I have patched you up, I recommend you sleep for a few hours. I may have to perform an ultrasound to make sure there is no internal bleeding, as well as to check on the baby" he tells me, making me nod as I yawn.

_Where is Alec?_

**Alec's POV**

"This…this can't be happening" I mutter, my head buried in my hands. He was doing so well…so well…how can this happen now? It shouldn't have happened, they should have stopped it.

"The doctor said that he had a brain haemorrhage. He explained that the bleeding put too much pressure on the brain, leading to his death" my dad explains, you can see the pain in his eyes and hear the pain in his voice. My mother is sat crying her eyes out, my dad is more angered than he is grieved and I just don't know how to feel. I regret so much, I should have been here with him, I should have been here with him, that way I could have seen him alive. God, it hurts so much. My dad blames the doctors for not realising the condition earlier, then my mother blames God for letting her child die, and me, well, I just blame myself. I feel as though this is all my fault, I don't know why, I just do. I feel as though if I had been here to visit him more often, he wouldn't have died.

Jack was my only brother, my _little_ brother.

"Can we see his body?" I whisper, still not believing I am saying this. _ My little brother is dead. _The thought alone brings tears to my eyes, a few stray tears escaping my eyes.

"You can go, I'm not ready to say goodbye quite yet, and neither is your mother" dad waves his hand in dismissal of me. I take a deep breath before I get up and walk out of the waiting room where I find a doctor, I ask him about seeing my brother, the man nodding before showing me down to where they have put his body temporarily. Walking into the room I look around the empty place, the walls are all white and there is only one thing in the room. The silver gurney in which my brother is laid on, a white cloth over his body. Tears begin to prickle in my eyes as the doctor pulls the sheet back so that I can see my brother's pale face. His eyes closed. He's really gone.

"I will leave you alone" the doctor notes before leaving the room, leaving me on my own with my dead brother.

"Jack. God, Jack, I am so sorry. I should have been there for you more often; I should have prioritised you in my life. But I didn't, and now you're gone. I regret not being there for you as much as I should have been, I tried to protect you growing up, and I tried to be the best big brother I could be. But I failed you. I failed myself" I sob, my emotions getting the better of me "I…I don't know what to say. I don't want to say goodbye, I'm not ready to. But I know I need to, but you don't know how hard it is. God, Jack, you were a kid, you shouldn't have died; it wasn't your time. If anything I should have died, not you…not you" I murmur, my words becoming stuck in my throat now. I don't know what to say now, I don't want to say goodbye. I can't.

"Alec" my father calls out, making me turn to look at him, tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't beat yourself up like this; it's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it, or prevented it; there was nothing any of us could have done. The doctors tried to save him, they couldn't. You didn't fail Jack, and you shouldn't have died in his place. If anything, I should have been the one to die. It was my fault the car crashed, it was my fault that jack had to suffer so much pain lately, and it was my fault that he died. No one else's. I realise that now. I blamed the doctors, but now that I think about it, it's my fault" he begins, taking a deep breath in order to calm his own emotions. I can only imagine how hard this must be on him and mom; Jack was their youngest child. They created little Jack. He was eight years old for God's sake! He was only a few weeks away from being nine!

"Alec, there is no point you drowning yourself in guilt and regret; those emotions are not going to get anywhere. You need to stay positive, not just for yourself but for Jack. Jack would have hated to see you so upset like this; he would have hated to see us all crying and grieving over him. He would have found it over rated." I couldn't help but laugh at that, despite the pain I was feeling from losing him "Not only that, Alec, but you're needed. You're starting your own little family, and negativity is no way to greet a new page in your life. I know this hurts now, Alec, I'm hurting as well. And so is your mother. But, no matter how upsetting and depressing this is, you need to move on. I've lost a child before, the last baby of mine that one of the women in our pack had last year, she was still born. It about killed me, so you can only imagine what I must be feeling right now. Jack was my little man, my second child. I loved him, just like I love you, and I regret not being there for him more in his life. I'm going to miss him" and for the first time in my life I saw it, I saw my dad cry.

"We should do something to remember him by" I note, dad nodding as he breathes deeply, trying to control his upset.

"We will. Just not now, right now we all need to grieve the loss of our loved one. Look, Alec, I know it's hard to say goodbye, but you're better off doing it now before we go to the funeral. Jack wouldn't want us to put our lives on hold for him, he was a good kid. Always put everyone first. Which means that he would want you, all of us in fact, to say goodbye to him and try to move on. The pain will always be there, Alec, it will never go. You just need to use that pain and try to change it into something positive. You are married now, son, you have responsibilities now. Just don't ever let your relationship end up like mine and your mother's"

"I'll try"

"Would you like a few minutes on your own to say goodbye to Jack?"

"Please" I offer him a weak smile. The second he is gone I brush some of his hair out of the way, I lean down and place a light kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Jack. You were the best brother known to man, I'll miss you" I tell him, even more tears trailing down my cheeks as I put the white cloth back over his face. I walk out of the room where I tell my parents that I should go; I give them both a hug, all of us arranging to meet up together tomorrow so that we can talk about Jack and his funeral.

The second I get back home I head towards my kitchen and into one of my cupboards where I find a full bottle of Vodka.

**Ammy's POV**

"Please answer" I whisper as I try for the millionth time to get hold of Alec, but the call just goes straight through to voice mail again. I shake my head as I leave the hospital, I feel so sore and achy, not to mention tired; I skipped out on the sleep the doctor recommended, I told him I would have the nap when I got home. But right now my main target is finding Alec. I head towards the portal opening that takes me back into the human world; the portal has let me out in the forest near Alec's house. I walk down the couple of streets towards Alec's apartment, but when I get there I hear loud bangs and crashes. After fiddling with the handle the front door opens, I wander inside and towards the living room where I find the room completely trashed; Alec sat in the corner of the room sobbing, a bottle of vodka in his hand. It looks as though he has drunk quite a lot already.

"Alec?"

"He died, Jack died. Brain haemorrhage. He's gone. My little brother is gone" he sobs, causing me to walk towards him, worry spiking in me but when I go to comfort him he pushes me away.

"Just leave me alone. I need to be on my own" he shakes his head, the pain obviously eating at him. I hate seeing him like this, it breaks my heart.

**AN: So, what do you think of this chapter and this sudden twist? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts xx**


	45. I'm Sorry

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49 and erin1705 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-five

**Sookie's POV**

"Annika, stand still" I order her as I try to brush through her hair; she came into the main room a few minutes ago asking me to brush through her hair and braid it for her. But she won't stay still long enough for me to even get the brush _near_ her hair.

"Princess, do as your mother asks. If you really want to go stay at Sapphire's house for a sleep over, you need to stay still" Eric tells her firmly as he comes into the room, Zach following closely behind him. After spending that night with Eric at the bar, he has started trying to be like his father. He's even dressing similar. It's rather funny when you think about it, but it is also really sweet and cute. A little Eric.

"Mom, you're dropping me off, aren't you?" Annika probes. Sapphire is Alcide's little girl, she is a year and a half younger than our Annika and Zach, but they all get along like a house on fire. But then again, I would expect them to. They did practically grow up together. Alcide, as you can imagine, is a close family friend so when his little girl came about we were all ecstatic for him. And to know that Annika and Zach would have at least one permanent friend while growing up, meant the world to me. I only want the best for them.

"Your dad and I will be dropping you two off on the way to see Ammy" I tell her as I finally get to the actual stage of braiding her hair.

"What? But, mom, I didn't think I was going. I thought it was just Annika, I thought I was going over to see Sam?"

"You would have, Zach, but Sam isn't very well so he can't have you round. But what's wrong with Uncle Alcide?" I demand, my eyes flickering to him.

To be honest, Sam isn't actually ill, he's actually got a date tonight but I knew for a fact Zach would not be happy if I told him that. At least by telling him Sam is sick, he won't get too upset about not seeing him.

"Nothing, I guess I just prefer Uncle Sam. He lets me help pour the drinks out at his bar"

"Does he now?" Eric jumps straight in there, anger obviously rising in him. I don't think Eric takes well to the thought that his son might have been subjected to alcohol.

"Eric, you can't say much. You took him to a _Vampire _bar last night. And in my opinion that is worse than a family bar. Anyway, knowing Sam, he probably only let Zach pour out general drinks, like orange juice, not alcohol"

"I still do not appreciate someone allowing my child to do work in a bar, whether it be pouring out alcohol or orange juice. At least when he was with me he did not interact with actually bar area. He sat in the office with me, and I am fully capable of protecting him"

"I didn't say you weren't" I mumble, knowing full well that I got him there.

"There you go, now you two go get your things. You're sleeping over" I motion towards the stairs where they race each other up the stairs and towards their bedrooms. Hmm, to say Zach was so against going, he seems to be getting excited anyway. Maybe it's just the prospect that he will have a night away from us, or maybe he is actually starting to look at the perks of staying over at Sapphire's. I am pretty sure he fancies her, even if he doesn't know it. They get on so well and she is always cuddling him.

"Sookie, what did Ammy text you?" Eric has been worried sick about her. Seeing as she can block their bond whenever she wants, it prevents Eric from being able to see if she is okay. Which means that we are left with just believing what she tells us. Whether it be true or not.

"She said that she was back from that place, she felt a bit rough around the edges, but other than that she is perfectly fine and that we shouldn't worry about her. Do you really think she will appreciate us just dropping in like this?"

"It does not matter if she does or not. We are doing this so that we can put our minds at rest, she worries us both most of the time" ah, he's right there. Ammy may not be my biological child, but she worries me chronically.

**Ammy's POV**

I hated seeing him like that last night; I couldn't sleep due to all that worry building up within me. So now I am completely exhausted, I'm surprised that I'm even still standing. I should have rested last night like the doctor recommended, but how could I sleep knowing that Alec was suffering over his little brother's death? He needed, and still does need, my support, but he wouldn't let me help him. He just drank himself silly and fell unconscious after a while. Luckily by the time it had gotten to that point I had got him into bed, but he was sprawled out all over the bed so I ended up sleeping on the couch. Well, maybe not sleeping considering that none of that actually went on. I think I spent most of the night crying, I felt so rejected by him. It was like I was no longer wanted by him anymore, I know that he is distraught; I would be as well, but to get drunk and push me away like that? It hurt me. It really did. I felt as though I couldn't help him, I felt as though he didn't want me around. In fact, he said he wanted me to go away so he could be on his own.

But I didn't go away; I stayed here and waited for him to shout my name so that I could go comfort him. He needs to be comforted and he needs support right now, but he wasn't having any of that last night because he wouldn't let me within an inch of him until he was so drunk that he could barely pronounce his name. As I walk into the room he begins to groan as he tosses around on the bed, mumbling something about his head feeling like it's about to explode.

"Here" I tell him as I place an aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside table for him.

"Cheers" he grumbles as he sits up and downs the tablet the water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just died" he whimpers, his arm resting over his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I tell him before turning around and going to leave the room.

"Ammy, you look terrible. What's with all those bandages? You look tired, all under your eyes are puffy and bruised" he points out, only making me feel even better. Not.

"I used all my energy protecting both mine and our baby's life, and then I stayed up all night worrying about you. As for the bandages, well, that's what you get when you get thrown around by a crazy shadow woman. The baby is okay, thanks for asking" I answer him sarcastically before walking out of the room. I know I am being hard on him, but he isn't being responsible at all. I know losing a family member is painful, but to get drunk off your ass and not even ask your wife how her and the baby are after you know she has been fighting evil spirits. Well, that just isn't even on. He has my sympathy, in fact, I feel upset over Jack's death, but you don't see me getting drunk or being neglectful of those around me.

**Alec's POV**

What is her problem? What have I done to deserve that, I don't think I have even fully registered what she was even saying. What was she saying? There was something about a shadow woman, being thrown about, worry and lack of sleep. Then she said something about a baby.

"Shit" I course out loud when I finally register everything. Stupid alcohol for screwing up my memory. I have just screwed up my relationship. I should have been there for her last night, I promised her I would be there when she woke up but I wasn't. Instead I was sat here at home getting drunk off my ass and then when she comes home I don't even ask her how she or the baby is? Now that is just screwed up. I'm a terrible person. I need to sort this out.

"Ammy" I call out as I manage to drag my sorry ass out of bed and out of the bedroom where I head towards the kitchen.

When I get in there I find Ammy sat on the floor crying, my heart breaking at the sight. I drop down onto the floor next to her, my pounding head now forgotten about.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you, I should have soothed and comforted _you_, not you trying to do that for _me_" I apologise, but as I go to wrap my arm around her she shakes off my gesture, throwing me a tearful glare.

"I don't think sorry is even enough to make up for this. I know you're hurting over Jack's death, but to act like this and break your promise, it's disgraceful. You have not only hurt my feeling, but you have made me feel as though I am not wanted by you. I feel as though that Vodka bottle you kept drinking out of last night was worth more to you than this baby or me were" she admits, my heart ripping apart at her words.

"I…I didn't mean for you to feel like that. I…I'm in the wrong, I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry, Ammy, I really am. If I could reverse time I would, I hate seeing you like this. I will do anything, and I mean _anything_, to make this up to you. Please, I need you and you need me. You're my wife, my _pregnant_ wife, I love you. I don't want you to leave me" I murmur the last part, hating how much of a pussy I sound. But I actually find that now that I think about it, I don't care. This is what marriage is. It's about showing the one you love exactly what you feel, being able to open up to each other about anything and everything. This is what I should have done last night instead of getting drunk and pushing her away. I should have sat down with her and opened up to her. That would have been better than drowning my sorrows.

"I could never leave you, Alec" she tells me as she cuddles up my side, causing me to wrap her up in my arms tightly.

"I will never mistreat you like that again. I promise. You and this baby, you're my responsibility; I need to focus on you guys. You're my family" I whisper in her ear. Dad was right; I need to concentrate on what I have left, rather than on what I have lost. It kills me to know that Jack is gone, he was my little brother, and that pain will always be there. But I need to focus on the positives right now; after all, Ammy and this baby are the things that will get me through this. Ammy's my rock; she's there to support me, just like I am there to support her. I need her, and I regret how I treated her last night. I will never ever let that happen again.

"Have I been asleep all day?"

"Pretty much" she laughs dryly through a yawn.

"I think it's time you had some sleep, come on" I stand up before picking her up in my arms. She looks so exhausted, and that makes me feel so guilty knowing that it's my fault that I prevented her from sleeping. But I am going to make this up to her, I don't know how right now. But I will.

**AN (please read): I think there shall only be another 6 chapters for this story.**

**These are my ideas for the next 6 chapters:**

**Next chapter: Alec makes it up to Ammy (next day). Unless you want to view the conversation between Eric, Sookie and Alec (seeing as Ammy is asleep) and if that is the case I will write that at the beginning of the chapter and then in the second half of the chapter go on to the next day.**

**2****nd**** chapter: Ammy talks to the other Angels about her discovery revolving around the Angel's previous research.**

**3****rd**** chapter: Wedding (Eric and Sookie).**

**4****th**** chapter: Possibly second half to the wedding (if needed).**

**5****th**** chapter: Birth of the Northman's fourth child.**

**6****th**** chapter: Epilogue.**

**All opinions on these ideas would be greatly appreciated and if there is anything you wish to see happen or would like to know just tell me and I will fit it in somewhere, even if it involves another chapter or two. But please do tell me your thoughts, I would really like to know if that is okay for you all, and all these chapter could get changed or altered slightly as I write them.**

**So, please let me know what you think xx**


	46. Caring

**AN: Thank you to Breathesgirl, erin1705, ljhjelm49 and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-six

**Eric's POV**

"Where is my child?" I demand as Alec lets us into his home. If he is very serious about Ammy and having a family with her, I think he needs to go a family home. A proper home. I refuse to allow them to bring up their child here; they need a proper family home.

"She's asleep" he quickly answers as he goes about picking up blankets, cushions and jackets that have been dropped and abandoned all around the room. This place is a mess. Definitely not a suitable environment for my child to live in, nor is it a suitable environment for any children they may want to bring into this world.

"Why is she asleep now? She should have been resting all day today so that she had the strength to see us tonight. I want to make sure she is okay, and I wanted to talk to her about what she experienced whilst in that world" I note as I look around the room, my eyes scanning the filthy room.

This room needs a good hoovering and dusting, there is an empty vodka bottle on the floor, shoes scattered all over the place and even the boy looks dreadful. If he cannot take care of himself and his home, how can I trust him to take care of not only my child, but their child as well?

"Why is this place a tip? Have you not bothered to clean up? Are you even taking care of yourself, because if you look after yourself like you do this apartment, how can I trust you to look after Ammy?" he really needs a reality check.

"This place is a mess because we haven't been here to clean it up; we have been in that stupid Angel world of hers. Can't you remember? We got married, we had a reception, we danced, I had sex with her in order to create that little embryo inside of her. And throughout all of that, we didn't even get a honeymoon. No, instead she had to go off to fight for her life, leaving me here to panic. And do you know what? My little brother died, that's why there is an empty bottle of vodka on the floor. I know you have spotted it. I drank it. Drowned my sorrows" he yells at us, my anger flaring but before I can even think to attack him, Sookie rests her hand on my arm. _He is very lucky right now, especially after he said he had slept with my daughter. He should not taunt me. It will end badly for him._

"We're sorry about little Jack, Alec. We really are, but surely you can understand our concern for our daughter? We just want to know that she is living in a _safe,_ _clean_ and _happy_ environment. It's nothing against you, but when the place is a mess, there's alcohol on show and our daughter is laid down exhausted; we can't help but worry" Sookie tells him calmly. How can she be so calm?

"I know; I know I have done her wrong. I apologised for everything when I woke up, she had been up all day worried sick about me. I hate myself for that. I let things get the better of me, but I know I need to buckle down and protect her. I love her; I would never want her to get hurt. I just want to keep her safe, I vow that to you. I'm going to make everything up to her tomorrow, I feel like crap for what I put her through, and I regret it so much" the boy murmurs as he shakes his head, collapsing down onto the arm chair in the main area.

"Where is she?" I ask, trying to keep my temper low. I give the boy my sympathy, I really do, I would feel devastated if anyone in my family died, but knowing the information I know now; I do not know if my daughter is being treated well enough here. He has already admitted that his idiocy has caused my daughter to stay up all day worrying about him. He should have been with her, worrying about her. But instead he drowned his sorrows. I understand his reasoning, and the upset he is feeling, but when someone close to you dies you need to look at the positives in your life. When I had to battle, I was not allowed to grieve those I lost. When my wife, Aude, died I did not grieve. I had to remain strong for not only my sakes, but for our children's sakes as well. I had to focus on what I had left, not on what I had lost. And that is exactly what Alec needs to do; he needs to do this if he has any hope of getting through this.

"She's asleep, I've told you. I don't want her being disturbed. She needs her sleep, she hasn't slept in almost two days, she practically had no energy when I finally got her to bed this afternoon" he mutters, my concern only rising further.

"She is coming home with us" I tell him as I head towards the room where I can hear a heartbeat; Ammy is definitely in that room.

"No!" Alec shouts as he jumps out of the chair.

"I cannot trust you to look after her! She is sixteen and pregnant, she is still a child herself, she needs caring for. It is against the law for you two to even be eloped, forget about the sexual relationship you have had. It is illegal for her to even be living with you. The entire law is against you and with one phone call from me you could be arrested and locked up; so I suggest you let me take my daughter with me. That way I know she will be cared for" I growl at him, Sookie staring at me in disbelief.

"Eric, that's enough. He has been through hell and back, all of us get to a point where we feel run down. Treating him like this, and threatening to take Ammy from him is overstepping the line. He has just lost his little brother, he must feel like everything is falling apart, and you taking the love of his life, who is carrying his child, away from him Is not going to make matters better" Sookie hisses the last part at me as she comes to stand next to me, her hand resting on her baby bump.

"But-"

"But nothing, Eric. How would you feel if someone tried to take me away from you whilst I'm still pregnant with our child?" she has a point there. It would kill me if anyone even attempted to take her from me, even if it was for one day.

"Difference is, Sookie, I can care for you. He is blatantly unable of caring for himself, let alone our daughter and a baby"

"Eric, that child is not due for another nine months. As for Ammy, well, I think she's fine here" Sookie takes my hand in hers, her eyes meeting mine. I look over at the boy who is staring at me as though I am about to take his life away. Maybe I am making the wrong decision.

"She can stay. But you need to get this place sorted before she wakes up, and when she wakes up you better make everything up to her. Make her something to eat, buy her flowers, show her you love her. Sometimes words just aren't enough, especially if you have screwed up. I know that much myself…" I trail off as I think back to how I hurt my Sookie. My words were not enough to make up for all the crap I caused; I had to show her how much she meant to me.

"Thank you" he sighs in relief, his hand running through his hair.

**Ammy's POV**

When I wake up I feel much better, I feel much more energised and refreshed. I don't even care how long I was asleep for, I needed that sleep desperately and I feel so much better for it. I get out of bed where I stretch, I look over towards the bathroom, that is attached to the room, where I can smell something sweet. It smells like scented bubble bath. I walk towards the room where I open the door to find Alec knelt in front of the bath, his hand stroking circles in it.

"Hey, there, sleeping beauty. I ran you a nice warm bubble bath" Alec grins as he gets up, drying his arm on the towel available.

"You didn't have to do that for me"

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and I'm doing exactly that. I have run you this lovely bath so you can soak away all of your worries, I'm in the middle of making you some pancakes, I have cleaned the house, and I have got you these" he grins as he turns around towards the sink, picking something up before turning around.

With that he presents me with a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. They're my favourites as well. Canterbury bell flowers.

"Aww, Alec, thank you. Thank you so much! I love you" I whisper as I wrap my arms around him, his arms wrapping around me tightly, almost as if he was scared I would be taken from him.

"I love you, too. More than anything in this world" he murmurs before kissing my forehead.

"Are you okay?" he knows exactly what I mean when I ask him; I just want to make sure that he is coping with the death of Jack okay.

"Yeah, I'm better than I was. I'm focusing on the positives in my life; that means you and our baby" he kisses my softly as he rests his hand on my flat stomach.

"You'll be waiting a while for this one" I laugh as I rest my hand on top of his. I can just tell everything will get better, and I will be here for him no matter what. After all, he is going through a hard time in his life.

**AN: Okay, I have decided on the following chapters now, I hope this will cover everything you wanted covering xx**

**Next chapter: Little Jack's funeral and Ammy talks to the other Angels about her discovery revolving around the Angel's previous research.**

**Second chapter: Eric's and Sookie's wedding.**

**Third chapter: Birth of the Northman's fourth child (unless the wedding needs another chapter)**

**Fourth chapter: Birth of Alec's and Ammy's child.**

**Fifth chapter: Epilogue.**

**I hope that all sounds okay for you all. Also, what gender would you like Alec's and Ammy's baby to be? xx**


	47. One Day

**AN: Thank you to erin1705 and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-seven

**Ammy's POV**

"You look stunning" Isaac smiles at me as I walk into the room, his eyes lingering over my black dress that comes to just above my knees. Him checking me over from head to toe, his eyes spending extra time on my black heels; he always did like me in heels. I had made a few phone calls yesterday, I phoned up Isaac and the Head Angels; I arranged for us all to meet in the main hall where most Angel related ceremonies are performed. It's time I told them about my revelation regarding their on-going research; the same research that has been going on since before I was born. They need a lead, and I'm about to give it to them.

"I just wish it was for a better occasion" I mumble, my eyes scanning the room to see if everyone is here or not. The only reason I am dressed like this is because it is little Jack's funeral today, it just about killed me leaving Alec to come here.

He needs me, I wanted to stay with him but he insisted I go here and sort this out first. Jack's funeral isn't until after dark, and the only reason it's that late is because the family are friends with some Vampires who want to come pay their respects. That alone surprised me; for one, Vampires and Weres are rarely involved together – they hate each other – and for two, it is a huge surprise to find Vampires who are willing to think about anyone other than themselves. Most Vampires do not care about other's, especially Weres, so to find out that there are Vampires out there who want to come to support the family and pay their respects, well, you can guess how much of a shock that is. It's unbelievable really, but maybe it is a sign that the world is about to change. That the Supernaturals are about to merge together so that they are united. That could mean less wars between them and it would make things easier on everyone, but if they united, they could realise that together they could overtake the world if they wanted to. And that alone is frightening.

To think that there is even a small chance that Werewolves, Vampires, Fairies, Goblins, Demons, shifters and even those other types of Weres, such as Were-Panthers or Were-tigers, would work together to overrule the world is enough to scare anybody. Even me, and I'm a supernatural myself. If all the Supernaturals were to go against the human race, well, the human race would soon be wiped out. Gone. Vanished. Non-existent. And that is something I am willing to fight against if this situation ever arose, after all, the humans are very useful and to wipe them out, well, it would be like wiping out history itself. But if it does happen, God save us all.

"We're just waiting for Phil Damorate, you know, the leader of the Angels?" Isaac points out for me, making me nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I know him. We all know him around here" I remind him. All Angels know him, his name is very well-known. He makes all the decisions that regard us. He's like the president of our world, if that makes explaining things easier.

"Ammy, why have you called us all here? In fact, why have you called _me_ here; I'm not exactly important like these people are"

"You are" I answer him without missing a heartbeat. Like me, he is an important part of this research; we're the only two survivors of the special five. It's down to us to complete their research, he may not think he is anything special, but in actual fact he is the missing jigsaw piece to this puzzle. He is more important than he actually seems. Just then the door flies open, Phil himself stepping into the room, a loud whooshing breeze attacking us all until he slams the door shut.

"Little girl, I demand an explanation right now. You have pulled me away from serious business, I cancelled a meeting to be here" he growls as he slings his coat at the coat hook, his eyes glaring at me. Blatantly trying to burn a hole in me.

"I come bearing information regarding your research. The one where you have tried to make it so that Angels can mate amongst ourselves without the child dying"

"What information could you possibly bear to us?" Phil rolls his eyes as he sits down on a chair where he places a pipe in his mouth, his hands patting along his pockets, presumably looking for a lighter or match.

"I know how to create Angel children without the baby dying. Isaac and I, we're the last two out of the five children that were born" now that caught his attention. Everyone's attention in fact; all their eyes are now glued to me, but as I look around the room I can see many different glows to them. Glows that I have never seen on anyone before.

Everyone's aura's are of a different colour, everything from a dark/muddy forest green all the way up to a dark/muddy blue colour. But only one person has that last colour, and it's Phil. If I remember correctly, that dark/muddy blue colour means that they fear the future, fear self-expression and they even fear facing or speaking the truth. Does that mean Phil does not want to hear the truth behind his research? Does he not want to know about this revelation? Maybe he does not truly want a future of just pure Angels, maybe he wants to keep the world open so that we can come and go as we please. Maybe he has realised that this research was a mistake and that due to him many deaths have occurred, especially those of pure innocent children. He must feel ashamed of himself.

"Please, elaborate" he just about managers to murmur, my eyes flickering to Isaac, him nodding as he comes to stand beside me.

"I visited the black pit between this world and that of the world the dead Angels go to, well, they aren't exactly dead. Just transformed. I went to fight a shadow that was stalking me, watching me, trying to take their revenge on me, but when it came down to the fight, I won. But before the fight I got to talk to those Angels who lived on that side of the world" I inform everyone in the room, all of them watching me with curiosity.

"What did they have to say regarding our research?"

"I helped them reach a conclusion on how you can complete your research. After a bit of a discussion, we realised that all of the special fives fathers were all either Vampires or Weres. At first, we thought there was no connection, but then we realised that Angie and Damon had a pure bred child. She lived until she was seven. Angie's father was a Vampire and Damon's father was a Were. We calculated it and realised that in order for any Angel's to carry the gene that will help them conceive a pure bred Angel child without them dying, they need to be carrying one of those two Supe genes. My father is a Vampire, and Isaac's is a Were. And we are compatible. According to some Angels, we are more compatible for your research than others" I point out, all the Angels in the room nodding, but Isaac is watching me. Trying to calculate what I'm talking about.

"So you two must mate for us to have a pure bred Angel child?"

"No, what I am trying to say is that even if we do have a pure bred Angel child, what are the chances of that child being compatible with any other Angels? Even those who are pure bred like them. It is impossible. Even that child isn't technically pure; none of us are. We all have some other Supe gene in us, and if I was to give birth to a child that I conceived with Isaac, well, they would be carrying not only Angel genes, but Vampire and Were genes as well. There is no such thing as a pure Angel child. You just want to class it as pure because it has come from two Angels" even I didn't know where I got that debate from. I think it sort of just appeared in my mind and my mouth sputtered it before I could truly think about it.

"You have quite the wild imagination, child. But thank you for that information, it will help towards our research greatly" Phil grins at me, my anger flaring.

"There is no research! Your research is to try and create a pure Angel child, there is no such thing as a pure Angel! None of us are pure and none of us will ever be pure. We will all be _contaminated_ as you guys like to call it. In 500 years' time, they will still be carrying the gene of the Supe who helped to create their ancestors. But what I really want to know is whether you realise that you are making a child suffer when you do this research, all for your own selfish reasons. There is no need for this research, we are born as Angels, we live and breathe as Angels. We are the most dominant gene out of all the Supe genes, so why do we need to cut out the Supes? What is so bad about us mingling with them in order to create a child? That child will be an Angel no matter what. Surely you all love someone who is not an Angel?" I try to plead to them, my eyes looking around the room; half of the people's eyes can't even look into mine as they lower their heads.

"We are all guilty of falling for the wrong people, which is why I am putting a stop to it. I want to make us an ultimate race in which we do not have to mate with other Supes; I want us to be a race in which we only mate amongst each other. Angel children. We thrive as a community to reach this goal, and in order to encourage it I will be enforcing a rule in which any Angel born must marry another Angel when they are of age-"

"You cannot do that!" Isaac and I jump in there, an uproar happening as the rest of the Angels in the room agree with us.

"I can and I will. I am only thinking of what is best for us as a species"

"We are at our best now! By blocking us off from the other Supes, you put us at risk of war. Supes raise war on other Supes who like to think they are better than the rest. Have you not learned from our past quarrels with the Supes? The Fairies, they cut off their world from everyone but those who lived within there, and what happened to them? We, along with many other Supes, attacked them. It became a gruesome war in which thousands died. We lost a third of our Angels in that war, the Vampires lost a fifth of their people, the Demons and Angels lost over half of their crew! Do you wish to risk the lives of those who follow you?" Isaac bursts out, completely taking me by surprise.

I did not realise he had such a strong opinion on this.

"You two are mere children, your opinions are invalid" Phil waves his hand at us in dismissal, causing me to sigh as I look over at Isaac helplessly.

"These _children_ have a point, sir. You should listen to them. She has been through more experiences than you have, she has been to the _other_ world, she is one of the special five and she has come up with that articulate theory all on her own. She is miles ahead of you, so I suggest you take their advice and let this research drop" one of the men steps forward, I recognise him as being Phil's right-hand man.

"You dare stand against me?"

"You dare reject their ideas? What type of leadership does that show? They have valid points, ones that finally cancel out your stupid research ideas!" the man shouts, Phil staring at him in disbelief.

"Children, leave. Your thoughts and theories have been noted, I will contemplate them and get back to you" Phil dismisses us; both Isaac and I nod our heads at them before we walk out of the room.

"What time is the funeral?" Isaac probes as we walk out of the building and head towards where the portal is. I need to get back to the human world so that I can get to the funeral and support Alec.

"In about twenty minutes. Alec would already be making his way there. He has gone all afternoon without me being there to support him, he has had to deal with all that hurt on his own" I shake my head, feeling absolutely terrible over the matter.

"Come on, I'll drive you there. We'll get through the portal and I'll get you there in no time. If Alec doesn't mind, I would like to be there as well. Just to offer my condolences, I don't want to start any trouble" it is so strange to see him act like this. I'm so used to him being a horny asshole, not this sweet guy who just wants to do what is best. It's so weird.

"Thanks" I smile at him as we jump through the portal.

**Alec's POV**

Where is she? I need her and she isn't here, I know I said she could go and talk to the Angels, but I miss her and right now I just need her support. I'm sat on the pew right at the front; my parents are sat on opposite sides of the pew, leaving me sat in the middle of the long empty pew on my own. At the second they are going through a huge argument, it takes me back to when they first got divorced. It about killed me when they got divorced, but losing my little brother hurts ten times more than that divorce ever did. Just then I hear the church doors open, my head whipping around to see Ammy walking into the church with Isaac, my eyes resting on Ammy as she runs up the church, I jump up out of my seat where I rush to her, embracing her in my arms. I never knew she could run in heels without falling over.

"I'm glad you're here" I whisper in her ear as I hold her close, Isaac nodding to me before he sits on the second pew, the one behind where my family is sitting.

"I told you I would be here; it's my duty as not only your friend but your wife to be here to support you. I loved Jack as much as you all did, he was a great kid" she smiles at me. I nod as I take her hand in mine, leading her back over to where I was sat. Soon enough the funeral begins, the priest saying so many things that bring tears to everyone's eyes, but the part that made me weep the most was when he announced that I had something I would like to say. Ammy gives my hand a slight squeeze as I get up and walk up the podium where I take my place; my eyes scan the crowd briefly before I take a deep breath. Trying to steady myself.

"Jack was my little brother, he was bright and energetic. He had the world ahead of him. He meant the world to a lot of people, most of which are sat here today. Throughout the room you can hear weeping and sorrow, that alone shows you how much he was cared for. But Jack wouldn't want us to cry for him. That is why I am going to read this poem. Jack loved poetry and he often wrote poetry of his own. I found this poem amongst his collection; it was almost as if he expected to die. The date he signed it off with was the day he died, he wrote this only hours before his death. He named this poem 'One Day'" I tell them as I take a few deep calming breaths.

"I am the glint in the rain,

The rays on the sun.

I shine down on you as

You look up at me.

I wave to you, but you do not see;

You do not see me through

Your watery tears.

You stand at my grave and cry,

Your choking sobs stabbing my soul,

I cannot bear your pain.

Do not weep for me,

For I do not want it.

I may not walk before your eyes,

Or sing before your ears.

I may not laugh and I may

Not cry no more.

So why should you cry for me?

I do not want pain and upset

At my grave. I want happiness

And dancing, smiles all around.

For your dazzling smile will

Open the gates at Heaven's home.

Smile for my death, for you will

Grant me access into the better world.

Into the world where I will one day find

You again"

By the end of the poem my voice is barely above a whisper as tears well up in my eyes and I choke on a sob. Within seconds Ammy is next to me, taking me into her arms. I hold her close as I let my pain override me.

"Goodbye, Jack" I whisper as I pass his casket.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and for those of you who are wondering about the poem, I did write it myself, albeit, it is a very bad poem but I thought it would express the emotions flying around this scene xx**


	48. Path to Marriage

**AN: Thank you to erin1705 and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

I felt so nervous as I adjusted my dress into the right place, Ammy coming up behind me where she zips the dress up for me. The last few months have felt as though they have just flown by, it has been a drastic few months. What with me coming closer to the end of my pregnancy, then there is Ammy and Alec finding a family home for themselves. If my calculations are right, Ammy should be around about 2 months pregnant now, maybe more, whereas I am almost six moths' pregnant, meaning that I am about to give birth considering that my pregnancy is shorter due to the Vampire gene our children have. Today, as you can probably already guess, is my wedding day. I am finally going to marry the man I love; I am finally going to be Mrs Northman. Ten years of being together and I am finally marrying him. We are both dedicated to each other, we both love each other; we are also both willing to sacrifice everything in order to save the other person. That is true love.

When it came to wedding dress shopping, I found the perfect dress within seconds. The dress I decided on – _the _dress, if I may add – is an A-line, floor length dress that is made of chiffon. There is a train length attached to it and the neckline is in a sweetheart shape; it is also an empire waist dress. It is perfect. I knew it was the perfect dress the second I saw it. It is even in a wonderful cream/ivory colour that I just love.

"You look beautiful, mom" Ammy compliments as she pulls my hair off of my shoulders. I wanted it done curly, but pulled back in the traditional wedding hairstyle. As she does my hair I take in the bridesmaid dress she is wearing, I chose this dress out myself. It is a white dress that features a feminine scoop neckline with cap sleeves and knee length short A-line skirt. Ammy is my only bridesmaid, and I'm glad for it. She may not be my biological daughter, but she is most definitely my best friend. I don't think I could ask for a better bridesmaid on this joyful, special day.

"Dad's lucky to have you. You are the only woman I know who can put up with my father, let's face it, he isn't exactly the easiest of men to get along with. He has put you through so much crap over the ten years you two have been together, but you still stay with him and together you work through everything. That's what I call dedication. I hope me and Alec are like you two, a successful relationship. A successful loving family" she smiles at me, her words moving me as she finishes off my hair. I give myself one final look in the mirror, the door slinging open as Annika rushes into the room.

"Mommy, the cere…cermon…"

"Ceremony" Ammy helps her out, Annika nodding.

"Yeah, that, it's starting soon. Daddy is stood waiting for you at the alter; you look very pretty by the way" Annika grins as she skips over to us. Annika is my flower girl, her dress is white just like Ammy's and her dress has a tulle jewel neckline tea-length A-line dress that has the feature of rouched bodice, floral waistband and a draped skirt with a gathered hemline. She looks stunning, just like her older sister.

"We better get this show on the road then. We don't want to leave your father waiting now, do we?" I joke, Ammy laughing as she takes hold of Annika's hand before they lead the way out of the room we're stood in. We decided that it would be better if I got the dress on when I got to the church, that way the dress wouldn't get creased, nor would I have to worry about getting it mucked up before the wedding. We all walk out of the room we were designated where we walk down the hall, my eyes being drawn to all the interesting designs on the walls and windows. I never thought Eric would actually go for a church wedding, but I guess he wanted to show me that my religion is now his religion. Or at least something that is similar to that. Let's face it; Eric will never be a Christian.

"Mom, here, I picked these for you. They're Pulsatilla vulgaris flowers, they are native to Sweden" Ammy informs me as she passes me the bouquet of beautiful purple flowers. They are so breath taking, they fit in perfectly with the colour scheme we have chosen for the wedding as well. Plus it is a piece of Sweden, which is great considering that we are actually getting married here. You can imagine how much of a problem we had when it came to the fact that I couldn't fly due to how far along I was, so we all took a car ride here and we went over the sea on a ferry. One that only caused me to be sick, but I get the slight feeling that my morning sickness was to blame for that. Not the rocking of the ship. I have never had sea sickness before, so I highly doubt that was what caused me to throw up. But that doesn't matter; we're not on the sea anymore, instead I am about to walk down the aisle where I will greet Eric who I will marry. We will be a proper family. We'll be a lawful couple. I want to be his wife.

"Annika will head up first with her flowers, I will go behind her and then you can walk down behind me if you want" Ammy probes, obviously waiting for me to confirm the order in which she believes is the right one. I nod my head as I take a deep breath, the doors opening, Annika making her way down on the count of the man stood at the entrance. We hired him to help us get the rhythm right as we walked, plus to make sure we had a suitable amount of time between us all as we all walked down. Once Ammy has started to walk I stand at the door, just out of sight of anyone in the church, my hands clutching the flowers as I try to calm my nerves. This is what I want.

"Good luck" the man whispers as he motions for me to start my stroll down the aisle. I thank him before making my way down the path to marriage, Eric's eyes instantly finding mine.

I couldn't help the huge grin on my face.

I watch as Ammy breaks away from the aisle to go sit with Alec, who greets her with a kiss and hug. Alec is dressed in a formal black suit, that really compliments him, and him and Ammy look great stood next to each other. I smile to myself as I look over at Eric. He looks great in his fitted black tuxedo, he looks sexy and irresistible. _GQ really doesn't know what they missed_. I mutter in my mind as I come to meet Eric at the altar, his hands sliding into mine as he places a light kiss on my cheek. I look to the side where I spot Zach dressed in a small version of Eric's suit, he looks adorable.

"You look stunning" Eric murmurs in my ear before he pulls back, a grin on his face as his eyes stay attached to mine. Just as the priest begins to speak, I feel a sharp pain stab through my stomach, causing me to take in a sharp breath as one of my hands rest on my stomach. _Oh, God, please, no, not now. Not now_.

"Lover, are you okay?" Eric whispers as his eyes scan every inch of me, almost as if he expected blood on me or expected me to just drop to the floor dying, or crying out in pain.

"Fine" I grit out. _I know you're eager to come out, but please, just let me get married first. You can postpone for about thirty minutes, surely_. I think to myself, praying to God our baby got the message. We didn't want to know the gender until he or she was born, so to this day we still have no idea what sex our baby will be. It will be a surprise for us, instead. But it would seem our little one wants us to get that surprise right now. _Talk about wedding presents…_

I wait patiently, trying to hide the contractions I am having as the priest carries on with the ceremony, Eric watching me carefully. He can feel my pain; he knows this baby is coming. I can see it in his eyes, but he isn't doing anything. Maybe he knows that I want us to get married first. I want us to get married before this baby is born. He must be able to see that.

"We will now do the vows" the priest announces, making me sigh in relief. That means we are close to the end of the ceremony. It's not that I want to rush this wedding; I just want to hurry up and get married so I can get this child out of me. Almost right on cue, my waters break, the sound of the water hitting the floor is blatant as everyone starts whispering, Ammy jumping up out of her seat in alarm. I couldn't help whimpering as I sit down on the floor, my legs separated as I take deep breaths.

"Lover, we need to get you to a hospital"

"No, please, let's finish what we started. Please, I want this" I whisper as I take Eric's hand in mine, after he has kneeled down in front of me. He bites his lip before running his hand through his hair, obviously debating as to he should do.

"Dad, just finish off the vows. Say the '_I do's'_ and then you can rush her off to the hospital" I hear Ammy shout out from the pew, Eric nodding as he takes both of my hands in his.

"Sookie, I love you more than anything in this world. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you would be mine. At first, I thought I _wanted_ you to be mine, but as it turns out, I _needed_ you to be mine. I know now that I cannot function without you. I know now that you are the light to my soul, the light to the darkness that I live in. You are my everything, and I don't know what I would do without you" he begins, my heart racing as I try not to cry. Not through the pain, but through the sheer love burning in his eyes for me.

"That day when you turned up at Fangtasia with a small child, _my_ child, little did I know, I knew you would make a great mother. My point was proven as you helped me raise Ammy, and then our wonderful twins. And I know you will carry on to be a magnificent mother to our little joy who is getting ready to meet the world. You are a marvellous woman and I am lucky to have you. I love you" he murmurs before leaning over and kissing me.

"Sookie, your vows?" the priest raises an eyebrow at me, almost as if he expected a baby to shoot out of me at any second. You could see the wary in his eyes.

"Eric, we have been together for ten years. Within those years you have made me laugh, smile, cry, frown and even yell. But not once did my love ever falter for you. I have put up with everything you have thrown at me, I have supported you from the very start and in return you loved and supported me back. And today we give ourselves to each other. We dedicate not only our lives and souls, but our love to each other today. Today is the day when we will begin the rest of our lives as a family, but I also think it is the day your fourth, and _last_, child will be born. I can just feel it" I laugh.

If I didn't laugh I would only cry. These contractions are killing me. This child seriously wants to be here _right now_.

"Eric, do you take Sookie Stackhouse to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Sookie, do you take Eric Northman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes!" I cry out, feeling not only thankful that he cut out all the useless information, but also over the moon that I am soon to be Mrs Northman, not to mention a new mother to our fourth child.

"I now pronounce you Vampire and wife" the priest grins, everyone clapping as I screech out; Ammy, Eric, Zach and Annika rushing to my side instantly.

"Someone phone an ambulance, she needs to get to a hospital right now" Eric roars.

"No, this baby is coming right now!" I scream as another contraction hits me.

**AN: I really want to know what gender you want Eric and Sookie's baby to be, plus the gender you would like Alec's and Ammy's to be. Please do offer suggestions xx**

**Here are all the links:**

**Sookie's wedding dress:**

**http:/www(dot)goweddingdress(dot)com/images/wedding-dresses/jasmine-collection/2526(dot)jpg**

**Ammy's dress:**

**http:/www(dot)weddingdressonlineshop(dot)co(dot)uk/3811-taffeta-scoop-neckline-with-cap-sleeves-knee-length-a-line-hot-sell-white-2011-bridesmaid-dress-bm-0561(dot)html**

**Annika's dress:**

**http:/www(dot)weddingdressonlineshop(dot)co(dot)uk/flower-girls-dresses/6136-tulle-jewel-neckline-rouched-bodice-and-draped-skirt-with-gathered-hemline-tea-length-a-line-2011-hot-sell-flower-girl-dress-fl-0133(dot)html**

**Eric's tuxedo:**

**http:/www(dot)jcrew(dot)com/wedding/Wedding_Groom_Groomsmen/tuxedos/PRDOVR~50678/50678(dot)jsp**


	49. Little Miracle

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, erin1705 and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-nine

**Eric's POV**

I knew she was in labour, I felt her first contraction the second it happened. The bond tells me everything, I felt her small pain, but I also felt her determination. She didn't _want_ to get married before the birth of our child, she _needed_ to get married. She must have had it drilled into her head that she wouldn't give birth until we were married; I believe she felt that if we weren't married, then we wouldn't be a proper family. This baby would be born out of a true family; I believe she wanted us to be complete in our family formation before Jr joined us. Now it is just the tricky matter of Sookie giving birth to Jr. When she was in labour with the twins, she just about staked me. She gets all hormonal and angry when she is in labour; I had to dodge several attacks that she tried to make on me due to her birth. Whoever said women are harmless, has never met a woman in labour.

"Just breathe" I try to encourage her, which is basically all I could say when she was in labour with the twins. There wasn't much I could do back then than hold her hand and be there for her. Which meant I had to suffer her minor abuse, but that was to be expected. I had read up that many women are remotely aggressive in how they talk or react during the birth of their child. So I prepared myself beforehand.

"I will make you breathe if you do not get this baby out of me!" she screams, Ammy coming to kneel down beside her where she takes Sookie's hand in hers.

"Dad, you need to deliver this baby. Get down there"

"I don't know how to deliver a baby!" I roar; my panic rising as I try to think clearly. I certainly did not read up on how to deliver a baby. I always thought she would give birth in hospital, like she did with the twins. But it would seem otherwise right now…

"Alec, get some warm water, a sponge, a couple of shoe laces, several clean blankets or towels, soap if possible, if not, then get some hand sanitizer. And maybe some Advil for afterwards. Oh, and an ice pack!" Ammy calls out to Alec as he nods his head and runs off, the priest trailing after him.

"Do I want to know how you know how to deliver a baby?" I raise an eyebrow at her, Ammy shaking her head as she tells me to undress Sookie's lower half. She then orders the adults in the room to usher everyone to the other side of the room, just so that no one has a view of Sookie's privates.

"I learnt how to do it from watching TV programmes" she admits with a shy smile. All I do is shake my head as I look at Ammy, waiting for her to tell me what to do next.

"Squeeze my hand whenever you feel a contraction" Ammy tells Sookie, Sookie nodding. I watch their hands with curiosity, wondering what Ammy is doing.

"Okay, her contractions are less than two minutes apart. We need to buckle down and get ready to deliver a baby" Ammy shouts, I nod as Alec and the priest return into the room, carrying all the items Ammy requested. This is going to be a memorable birth.

"Dad, wash your hands in the warm water"

I nod at Ammy as I begin to wash my hand in the small bucket of warm water in front of me, there is even soap. This is going to be strange; never in my life did I believe that I would be delivering a baby. I didn't even deliver my children when I was human; we had someone else for that. But to actually get to do this, it's overwhelming. Definitely one for the memory bank.

"What do you see?" Ammy probes as she motions to Sookie's lower half.

"The area is bulging out and I think I can see the baby's head"

"Right, she's crowning. Mom, I need you to push between your contractions. You remember doing this with the twins?"

"Yeah" Sookie gasps.

"Good, you need to do it right now. Come on, big push. You can squeeze my hand as much as you want to. But you have to push _gently_" Ammy assures her as she takes Sookie's hand back in hers.

Thank God Ammy knows what she is doing.

"Dad, put your hands near her vagina ready to catch the baby. Once the head comes out you need to hold his or her head down by about 45 degrees to allow fluids to drain. Now, mom, push!" Ammy encourages her, Sookie screaming as she pushes; the baby's head slowly coming out. I quickly do what Ammy said for me to do, my hand supporting the baby's head as Sookie carries on pushing. Soon enough the baby is out, but there is no crying.

"Quickly, place the baby face down on the mom's chest and stomach area; make sure there is skin contact. That will allow the fluids to drain out of the baby's mouth; by having the baby on mom's skin it encourages the contractions to expel the placenta as well" with that I place our new baby on Sookie's front, face down like Ammy said. I didn't even get to see what gender our child is. I just want him or her to breathe first.

I watch as Ammy quickly places a couple of blankets on the baby, after that she starts to rub the baby's back firmly through the blankets. Soon enough the room is enlightened with the rich sound that is mine and Sookie's little baby crying.

"Thank you" I hear Sookie whisper as tears poor down her eyes. I stare at my hands, completely baffled by what I have just done. I just delivered my baby. Just then Sookie screeches, from the sounds of it, it sounds like another contraction. But she has already given birth…

"We need a carrier bag. Dad, you need to get the placenta now" Ammy orders me; I nod as I go back to Sookie's lower half where I remain until the placenta is out. Once the placenta is out, Ammy tells me to put it in the carrier bag.

"Someone stand outside ready for the ambulance. They should be on their way now" Ammy calls out, Sam nods as he jogs outside.

"We need to cut the cord. Here, I'll do it. Someone get me some scissors" wow, my eldest child really does know what she is doing. This is unbelievable. I watch as Ammy feels the cord before tying a lace around the cord tightly about three inches from what I can now see is our little girl.

"A little girl" I murmur, Sookie's eyes meeting mine as she grins at me. I will never get away from girls, I am surrounded by them. Zach is my only little boy. I shake my head of that thought as I watch Ammy complete her process of cutting the umbilical cord. Once she has done that she picks up our little girl, wrapping the blanket tighter around our child before passing her to Sookie.

"It's a little girl, as dad has already said" Ammy grins at us both, the sound of an ambulance siren coming nearer to the building.

_Took them long enough_.

"Do you have a name for her?" Annika probes as her and Zach come over to stand around us. Sookie's wedding dress is completely wrecked, as is my tuxedo. Blood is always a pain to get out.

"Kallie Rose Northman" Sookie and I announce at the same time after we have shared a look. Our little girl. _Another_ little girl. Zach must be happy.

Today has been the birth of our little miracle.


	50. Birth of a child

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, vilannh and Bassprincess for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty

**Ammy's POV**

"Have you done your exercises? Have you been to the antenatal class today? Have you-"

"Yes, mom, I have done all of that. God, you are more edgy than I am. In fact, you're more edgy than Alec is and he is in panic mode. He is worrying about being a father to our baby, he doesn't think he'll make a good dad" I cut off mom, only to pile my worries onto her. I am concerned about Alec, he has been on edge over this last week, he keeps telling me he is fine, but I can see otherwise. I think he's having that whole 'father panic' thing, normally men have it about half way through the pregnancy, but it would seem Alec is one of the delayed panicked people. Or maybe he is the only one. Either way, it doesn't stop me from worrying.

"Ammy, your dad is talking to him. I am sure it is nothing; my main focus is on you. You are 40 weeks into your pregnancy now, in fact, you're a few days late as I recall. You must be feeling uncomfortable, have you tried everything they recommend to send you into labour?" mom probes just as Kallie begins to cry. Little Kallie is only 7 months old, but she has bright blue eyes like her parents and she has some thin golden locks on her head. Today mom has her dressed in a red and yellow jumpsuit; it is unbelievable how much Kallie looks like mom. But she has dad's eyes and nose. She is a very pretty little baby.

"Yeah, I am a tad uncomfortable, but I have tried everything they recommend"

"Even spicy food?"

"Yep"

"A long walk?"

"Yes…"

"Vigorous sex?"

"Mom!" I yell, not quite believing what I have just heard leave her mouth. To have my mom ask me if I have had vigorous sex with my husband, in order to send me into labour, well, it sort of freaks me out. I should not be subjected to this, mine and Alec's sex life should be private, not broadcasted to my parent.

"I was only asking; your father and I had vigorous sex to send me into labour with the twins. It works like a charm" mom notes as she stands up, rubbing Kallie's back in an attempt at trying to calm her down. I watch out of pure curiosity, trying to learn new skills that I could use when it comes to mothering my own child when he or she arrives. We decided against finding out the gender, we thought it would be a nice surprise to find out our first child's gender on the day of their birth.

"Pass her here, I'll look after her while you go warm a bottle up" I offer, mom nodding as she passes Kallie over to me before heading into the kitchen. Kallie wouldn't take to breast feeding when she was born, so mom had to unfortunately move her to bottles. But they are bottles filled with breast milk, but still. You get what I'm getting at.

"Right, yeah, I'm just going to go check on the twins to make sure they are behaving and then I'll sort Kallie's bottle. Are you sure you'll be okay with her?"

"I'll be fine, mom" I wave off her concern. The twins are sat in the spare room, playing a game of 'scrabble'. Dad says it will help to expand their vocabulary, although how it will, I will never know. They have a wider vocabulary than I have. And I'm almost ten years older! I lay Kallie on my stomach lightly where I rub her back soothingly, her sobs dying down until she is just babbling quietly. At least I managed to calm her down, but she is most definitely hungry, anybody can see that.

**Alec's POV**

"Ammy thinks you're in that fatherhood panic mode. I've never personally been in that position, I had raised Ammy from six years old onwards, so I had experience and I knew I was able to support my family. So, what is your panic regarding?" Eric probes. We're sat in the study area of mine and Ammy's new home, it took us a while to save up enough money, but we did. But only because Eric and Sookie were kind enough to give us some money towards this house, same with my parents. It really made mine and Ammy's day when we bought this house, it was perfect. We fell in love with it the second we saw it, and now it's ours. It's our family home.

"I've just been thinking, that's all. I'm not panicking, don't worry about it" I assure him quickly. Of course I am lying through my teeth, but the last thing I need is to have my wife's father thinking I am incapable of caring for my family. For my wife and for my child.

"You cannot lie to me. I can see the fear in your eyes, there is nothing to be scared of. You can tell me, one father to another. I just want to help"

"I'm fine"

"You are not _fine_; you are a new father who is worrying over the minor things about fatherhood, except you are blowing these minor things out of proportion. What is it that strikes your concerns? Is it money? Because I can help you with that, if you and Ammy need money I am willing to help. You just need to tell me an-"

"I'm not worried about my finance. I am panicking over whether I will be able to be a good father; I am scared that I won't be able to protect my child and that I will fail him or her. Not to mention Ammy. I just want to be a good father, but I am afraid I will fail" I sigh, feeling somewhat better now that I have it off of my chest.

I have been worrying about this for over a week now, I have been trying to hide it from Ammy, I really have. I have been keeping my mind occupied by decorating the nursery and moving the furniture about. Ammy wanted to help but I told her no, what with her being so close to giving birth, I wasn't going to risk it.

"Alec, I have seen you with the twins, I have seen you with Kallie. You are great with children; I believe you would make a superb father. You may not think that now, but when you hold your child in your arms for the first time…all those worries…they'll just go away, because all you will be able to think is how you are going to do everything you can to be the best father there is" he tells me, a smile breaking out on my face. I really can't wait to hold my son or daughter for the first time. I bet it feels amazing.

"The baby is coming!" I hear Ammy scream from the front room, Kallie crying loudly as I hear Sookie fussing around.

"It's time" Eric grins before shooting out of the room, me running out as well where I rush to Ammy's side as Sookie stands to the side with Kallie, Ammy is leant over the armchair, her hands gripping the arm of the chair as she pants, a pool of water under her. _Holy crap, she is actually in labour_. With a small ounce of excitement and panic, I rush upstairs to grab her hospital bag before I rush downstairs where Eric and I lead her over to his family car. Sookie telling us she will meet us there. I nod as I climb into the car where I sit on the backseat with Ammy, my hand taking hold of hers in a form of comfort and support, not to mention love.

"How badly does it hurt?" I wonder aloud, Ammy sobbing lightly.

"Like I have just been stabbed a million and one times" she whimpers, her hand squeezing mine tightly as her contraction hits her. I wonder…

"Do you think it hurts more giving birth, or being kicked in the balls?" oh, God, the glare she showered me with just about gave me the answer.

"I'll tell you what, when I'm about to give birth I'll get someone to kick you in the God damn balls and _then_ we will see which one hurts more" she hisses at me. I should not have said that…

The second we get to the hospital we rush her inside, the maternity people quickly taking over in a rush as they take her to a private room.

"It's okay, baby" I try to soothe her as I sit beside her, her hand in mine as I kiss her cheek lightly.

"Okay, how much time has been passing between the contractions?" the midwife asks.

"It feels like only a minute or two" Ammy pants, her face going red as sweat begins to form on her forehead, her low whimpers telling me she's in pain. I hate seeing her like this, but it is for a good cause. She is giving birth to our little miracle.

"Right then, we need you to push right now. This baby is coming, you are already crowing" she orders Ammy. Ammy practically crushes my hand as she screams while she pushes; my eyes flickering around the room but it is just us. Eric was made to wait in the waiting room. My wife is giving birth to our child. Oh, Jesus Christ.

"I can't do it, I can't do it…" she sobs, her head falling back on the pillow.

"You can do it, you're almost there. We're so close to holding and seeing our child for the first time, just a little more, baby, come on. You can do this" I encourage her, Ammy nodding meekly as she gives one more large push, the sound of our baby crying penetrating the silence.

Within only a few minutes they place our child in Ammy's arms as I sit closer to her, admiring our little miracle.

"It's a little boy" the nurse smiles at us, Ammy looking at me.

"What should we call him?" I probe as I hold his tiny hand. It's so small compared to mine.

"Jack" she whispers, a small smile on her face as she watches our son with content.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah, it would be an honour to name him after your little brother" she assures me, my heart really growing with love for her. She is the best girl in this world. If you had told me ten years ago that I would be married to Ammy and we would have a child together, I wouldn't believe you. But my God, this has really completed my life. Me, my wife, and Jack. Our son. My family. My everything.

**AN: The next chapter is most likely going to be the last chapter, but it will be an epilogue about how everyone got on. As well as about all the Angel things as well, so it will probably be an extremely long chapter. I hope you all look forward to the grand finale of this story xx**


	51. This Is The Life

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, bassprincess and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-one

**Sookie's POV**

"Kallie, Kallie get here right now!" I yell as she runs around the room, giggling like 5 years olds do.

"Gotcha" Zach calls out triumphantly as he picks her up and slings her over his shoulder; obviously not hard enough to hurt her, he did it to make her laugh. She loves it when Zach picks her up like that; she has this thing where if she is being held upside down, or where her head is pointing to the floor, she giggles like mad. Zach and Annika are now 14 years old; both of them already appear so mature and grown up. Annika is into her make-up now, and her phone. We had to cap her contract just so that she wouldn't go over. Of course, she doesn't wear heavy make-up; she wears just a slither like I do. But she doesn't wear foundation; she has perfect skin as it is. She doesn't even need make-up in my opinion.

"Where's your sister?" I probe Zach as I take Kallie from him where I sit her on my hip. Zach has grown very quickly over the years; he is now almost 6ft tall and his blonde hair is now a shaggy mess on his head. It's the usual teenage style right now, apparently.

"I'm not her keeper" Zach shrugs before walking off towards the games room. Eric had it designed especially with the children in mind. In that room there is every game machine imaginable, a blue-ray DVD player and a flat screen TV. But to top it all off there is also a large sofa, a pool table and a mini fridge. It is ridiculous in my opinion, but it does keep our two teens happy, so I won't complain. It's quite funny to think that Eric and I have a 21 year old daughter, two 14 year olds and a 5 year old.

Ammy grew up quickly once she realised her baby was almost here, not that she wasn't mature enough before. The first couple months after Jack was born, Ammy struggled. She struggled so badly, she couldn't cope with the lack of sleep, the constant crying; it got to that point where she broke down to me about it almost two months after Jack's birth. I talked to her, told her it was natural to feel as though it was all too much, any first time mother would feel overwhelmed with the new experience a baby brings. We sat down with Alec, told him about it and soon enough he had his work schedule sorted out so that he could spend more time at home, whilst still getting income so that he could support his family. Since then, Ammy began to cope better, she looked forward to when Alec got home to help her, and soon enough she looked like a professional. After a year you would have thought she had spent her life caring for a baby, she was just that calm and in control of it all. She is a wonderful mother.

"Annika, hurry up, Sweetie. Ammy will be here soon, and where is your father?" I demand as I sit Kallie on the couch before I go to grab her sundress and sandals.

"I am here, Lover" Eric calls out as he walks into the room, catching Kallie before she could make her quick escape. When did she jump off of the couch?

"Kallie, it is not nice to run off. Your mother wants to get you changed. You want to see your sister don't you? And you definitely want to play with Jack?"

"Yes, daddy"

"Then do you promise to be good? Otherwise you will not be seeing your sister or Jack"

"Okay, I be good, daddy. I promise" she quickly answers, Eric grinning at her before he places her down. She runs over to me where I pick her up and stand her on the couch so that I can get her changed.

"Mom, where is my cardigan?" Annika probes as she walks into the room. She is dressed in skinny jeans and a strap top, her blonde hair is bundled over her shoulders in soft curls and her bright blue eyes stand out against the thin layer of mascara she is wearing.

"It's hung up near the coats" I tell her as I tie Kallie's dress at the back before putting on her white trainer socks.

"Calm down, Lover, you are doing a great job" Eric soothes me as he wraps his arms around me from behind, his lips pressing a light kiss to my neck.

"I feel like a headless chicken. Annika is permanently on her phone and she is now obsessed with her appearance, and then there is Zach. He is mature and he knows what is best and how to go about things, but then he's always going round to his friend's house or he's on his games. Then he has a girlfriend. They are all growing up so fast" I sigh as I brush through Kallie's hair before braiding it for her. I remember when Ammy used to ask Eric to braid her hair, but that was back when she was just a little girl.

"Everybody grows up, Sookie; you know that as much as I do. We still have Kallie, though" he notes thoughtfully, making me nod. He's right, we do still have Kallie. Since Kallie was born we have been discussing the idea of me becoming a Vampire, we have decided that I will be a Vampire. But he won't change me until the twins are 18, that way they, along with Ammy, can look after Kallie during the day while I rest.

I originally argued that we should wait until Kallie is 18, but then Eric reminded me that I would be well on my way to being old by that point. So I took his point on-board and thought about it. Then we decided that Eric's decision was best. So when I get turned in 4 years' time, I will just be a year or two older than what Eric was when he got changed. So we will roughly look a similar age, but according to Eric I look much younger than I actually am. So I am hoping to keep hold of that trait as well. Soon enough there is a knock at the door, Eric leaving me to go answer it. I place Kallie on the floor where she runs after Eric; she has been excited all day about getting to play with Jack. Sure, she does have some friends around her age, but Jack is like her best friend. She loves him to bits, but to be fair, she is his Auntie. Wow, that is a strange thought. Kallie, aged 5, is the Auntie to a 4, almost five, year old.

I straighten my clothes out before heading into the hallway where I am greeted with a round of crying. Ammy steps into the house carrying her youngest child who is only 6 months old. Her youngest is called Rue, but her full name is Rue Lilly Carter. She is currently getting some hair coming through; it's the same colour as Ammy's; a lovely brown colour. Right behind Ammy, Alec steps into our home carrying Jack. Jack has grown a lot since we last saw him, he has definitely grown another inch or two, his shaggy blonde hair is like a mop on his head, but surprisingly it suits him. Jack has bright blue eyes, just like the rest of his family. Alec places him down, Jack running over to Kallie who giggles as they rush off towards her play room. Eric and I dedicated an entire room to Kallie seeing as she is too young for the game room.

"Ammy, sweetie, how have things been?" I ask as she follows me through into the main room where she collapses down onto the couch, Rue resting on her chest where she carries on to softly rub her baby's back.

"You know, sleepless nights, dirty diapers, and lots of hard work" Ammy yawns, little Rue making that small hiccup/sob sound that means she's about to cry. Almost within seconds Alec has Rue swept up into his arms as he gently rocks her, Ammy looking absolutely relieved as she smiles at Alec in appreciation.

"If you need any help, you only have to ask" Eric notes as he joins us, the twins plopping down onto the other couch where they sit there on their phones.

"Thanks, dad, but really, we don't need any help. We're fine; Rue just hasn't been sleeping very well lately" Ammy notes as Alec sits down next to her, Rue now fast asleep on his chest.

"So, what did the Angels tell you?" trust Eric to go straight to business. He has been wondering about this for a long time now. When Ammy was about 4 months into her pregnancy, the Angels contacted her. They made a plan with her, but they couldn't do anything until after Jack was born. When he was born she and him went to the Angel world for tests, but alongside that Ammy agreed to be a part of their research with Isaac. They have been doing minor tests and that since then, but lately they have come up with this huge plan that they have only just told her about. Hence the reason why Eric asked her about all this Angel stuff.

"They still want to cut out all other Supes from the mating process. So they want me and Isaac to create a child, but they said we don't have to have sex, it can be one of those test tube babies, or the baby can be put into a surrogate mother. Naturally I told them no. Like heck am I going to create a child with Isaac, I am married and I love my two children. I told them straight that I didn't want to do it, so they're just looking for another pair of people they can test on. But right now my main concern is keeping my children safe; I'm scared they will label them like they labelled me. I don't want my children experimented on and forced to mate with someone they don't love. It's just wrong" I am definitely glad she told them where to shove it. She definitely has her head on her shoulders and her mind set.

"I love you" Alec murmurs before kissing her softly. To think that they have been married for almost five years, and they have known each other for almost 15 years. If you had told me back when Ammy was a child that her and Alec would end up together, would have a family together, I would not believe you. But I am so glad they are together. They suit each other and you can clearly see the love burning within them. They're relationship is perfect. Just like mine and Eric's.

"So how are you going to protect your children?" Eric probes.

"Well, we found out that there is this Supe child protection agency. So we have registered Jack and Rue with them, that way the Angels will never be able to touch them or even talk about them. Then there is the small fact that if they even attempt to include these two in their research, I will rip their heads off. No one uses and abuses my children. And I don't want them labelled. I want them to have a normal life; both Alec and I do. We just want what's best for them, and we know this research isn't what's good for them"

"Your mother would be proud of you" Eric notes thoughtfully; you would expect me to feel some hurt at that. But I don't. Ammy has never been my biological child, but she is my child nonetheless. Blood relation means nothing to me, she is my child whether are blood matches or not, and I agree with Eric. Her mother would be proud of her.

"Thanks, dad, that means a lot to me" Ammy grins at Eric as she takes Rue from Alec, Eric reciprocating the smile before the two terrors come running into the room.

"Got ya" Alec calls out victoriously as he catches Jack in his arms.

"Oh, daddy!" Jack complains as Eric picks up Kallie.

"Don't you 'daddy' me; you know it's not safe to run around the house. What would have happened if you had tripped and banged your head on that coffee table? You need to be careful" Alec points out, Jack nodding meekly as Alec sits him on his knee.

"I'm just going to go feed Rue" Ammy notes as she gets up and heads out of the room. Alec's gaze following her out of the room, that one longing gaze holding so much affection. Our little Ammy is all grown up and living her life. She has really matured over the years. I look over to Eric who is smiling at me at me while he bounces Kallie on his knee, her giggles filling the room. Eric and I have been through so much together, but no matter what has happened, we have always been able to get through it. We have always been able to jump over the hurdle. That's what true love is like. You can, and will, get through anything thrown at you. The thought that I will be able to spend an entire eternity with Eric soon, it is feels amazing, it is everything I have ever wanted and so much more. My life is fully complete. I have the love of my life, four wonderful children and two grandchildren. What more could anyone ask for?

Nothing. Nothing at all. This is the life.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay and this is the last chapter unless you guys have anything else you would like to know about, if you do I am sure I can squeeze another chapter or two in to cover it. But otherwise, this is the end :'( Thank you so much for all of your support and for every review, alert and favourite I have received for this story. You are all amazing and thank you for following this story :D xx**


End file.
